Des rencontres fracassantes
by xX-O-Dreey-Xx
Summary: Une Bella populaire au lycée avec son groupe d'amis : Rosalie, Royce, Jacob, Ben, Démétri, Jane et Angéla. Une Rosalie blessée par l'amour et apeurée par celui qu'elle aime. Et si des nouveaux élèves allaient tout changer dans la vie de cette bande. Alice n'est pas la fille joviale et pleine de vie, elle est triste et paria des pom pom girl. Va-t-elle avoir de l'aide ?
1. Prologue

Oubliez Twilight, les vampires, loups-garous. Oubliez ce que vous connaissez sauf le nom des personnages de Stephenie Meyer.

Bella n'est pas la fille maladroite, la nouvelle de Forks... Non. Isabella Marie Swan est la fille la plus populaire du lycée High School Forks. Elle a 17 ans. Bella est admirée pour son franc parler, sa beauté naturelle et sa grâce, elle ne joue pas les garces mais elle sait se défendre, plaire, séduire et jouer. Sa bande est simple, Angéla Weber, Rosalie Hale et Jane Volturi sont ses meilleures amies de toujours, Jacob Black son petit ami depuis deux mois avec qui elle s'entend plutôt bien, Démétri John, le petit ami de Jane depuis quatre mois, Royce King, le petit copain de Rosalie depuis un an bientôt et pour finir Ben Cheney, le chéri d'Angéla depuis six mois. Bella s'entend à merveille avec ses amis sauf Royce... Vous le découvrirez bien plus tard les causes.

Edward, Jasper et Kimberley (Kim) Cullen, trois adolescents de 17 ans, ils vivaient tranquillement à Los Angeles, enfants riches, ils ne sont pas égoïstes et ont appris à vivre, à aimer les personnes. Ils partent avec leurs parents dans la petite ville de Forks où le père, Carlisle a été muté depuis peu à l'hôpital comme chirurgien. Comment vont-ils s'intégrer ? Kim cache bien des secrets à ses parents et à ses frères même si ces derniers doutent des actions toxicomanes de leur soeur. Arriveront-ils à l'aider ?

Emmett, 18 ans et Alice Brandon, 17 ans, ils vivent tout deux à Forks et étudient dans le même lycée que Bella et son groupe. Et si Alice ne savait pas se défendre et qu'elle était la paria du groupe de pestes du lycée : Tanya Denali et ses soeurs Irina et Kate ( Elle, elle est plutôt gentille), Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. Emmett, grand sportif, sait que sa soeur a des ennuis mais elle ne veut pas d'aide. Rosalie et les filles n'aiment pas que leur camarade soit ainsi traitée et elles détestent toutes les quatre le groupe de pom pom girl mais, que peuvent elles faire avec une Alice qui ne montre que les crocs et une haine infinie ?.. Comment finira-t-elle par changer si jamais elle change ? Comment clouer le bec à ses vipères ? Découvrez les aventures des personnages de Twilight all human.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre un

Je me prénomme Isabella Swan, ou Bella. J'ai 17 ans. Je vis à Forks avec mon père, Charlie Swan qui est le shérif de cette ville. Je reviens de vacances à Phénix où j'ai été chez ma tante. J'ai pu passer au cimetière voir ma mère, elle est morte d'un cancer. Il y a déjà cinq ans. J'ai pris des couleurs pendant mon séjour, je serais bien restée mais j'avais hâte de revoir ma ville pluvieuse pour revoir mes amis et mon copain. Angéla, Jane et Rosalie sont mes meilleures amies depuis toujours, on a été dans les mêmes bacs à sable. Elles m'ont manqué même si on se téléphonait souvent. Rosalie n'a pas décroché au dernier appel, Jane et Angéla n'ont pas plus de nouvelles. Je sais très bien pourquoi... Malheureusement. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, malgré que je vienne de rentrer de voyage, je suis excitée de partir avec ma voiture de fortune que ma tante m'a offerte. Une BMW décapotable noir. Rosalie va être folle de joie en la voyant, elle est fan d'automobile. D'après les rumeurs, il y aurait des nouveaux en ville, Charlie m'a dit que c'était un médecin avec sa famille. Jane a appris qu'il y aurait deux garçons et une fille. De quoi ravir les pom-pom girls ! Je les haies tellement ses filles. Je ne suis nullement stressée pour la rentrée. Etre aimée par la plus part des personnes a ses avantages, je ne suis pas prétentieuse mais j'adore être admirer. Je ne suis pas une garce comme ma pire ennemie, Tanya, je suis seulement serviable avec certaines personnes et je défends mes amies contre les chiennes comme elles. Il y a qu'avec l'une des filles du lycée où j'ai du mal, Alice Brandon... Elle est devenue la paria des pom-pom girls, elle ne se défend pas mais ne veut pas d'aide non plus. Son frère Emmett a essayé sans résultat. J'ignore ces motifs et je ne veux pas le savoir.

J'arrive enfin sur le parking, la voiture blanche de Ben et bleu foncé de Démétri sont déjà présentes. Les deux gars sont les chéris d'Angéla et Jane, des gars géniaux et très attentionnés. Ils emmènent leurs copines au lycée et les ramènent, sauf quand je m'en charge. Justement, Jane et Angéla sont là et me font des signes de la main. Jane saute presque sur place. Je sors de ma voiture et range mes clefs dans la poche de ma veste. Mes deux amies me sautent littéralement dessus en criant comme des folles. La plupart des personnes présentes sur le parking ont des sourires amusés, ils connaissent la folie de mes amies et moi-même.

- Oh ! Bella ! S'écria Angéla

- Tu nous as trop manqué ! Alors Phœnix ?

- Vous aussi les filles, écoute, c'était géniale ! Je voulais quand même rentrer, vous me manquiez trop !

Je les serrais très fort contre moi, elles m'embrassèrent sur les joues. Je finis par les lâcher et allais dire « bonjour » aux gars.

- Ah ! Enfin, on existe ! S'exclama Démétri et Ben à l'unisson

Je les étreignis dans mes bras en claquant mes lèvres sur leurs joues. Certains de nos camarades nous saluèrent pendant que nous attendions mon Jacob et Rosalie. Je n'étais pas pressée de voir Royce, le copain de Rose. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Je sortais avec Jacob depuis quelques semaines, deux mois environ. Malgré les vacances, je suis restée en contact avec lui. Je l'aime tellement. Jacob arriva en moto quelques minutes après, je lui sautais dessus. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un besoin urgent. Sa douceur m'avait tellement manqué, sa chaleur était d'un tel réconfort que je me sentais paisible. Je n'avais pas parlé de mes crises d'angoisses à Jacob, seules les filles savaient la vérité. Je ne voulais pas raconter cela, c'était éprouvant. La nuit, les cauchemars me terrassaient toujours malgré mes visites fréquentes chez ma psychologue, madame Uley. Elle était jeune et le courant était passé naturellement entre nous. Elle m'avait donné son numéro personnel en cas de problèmes, je l'avais utilisé deux fois. Une lors d'une crise et la seconde pour quelques conseils. Son mari, Sam était un ange, lui aussi. Il m'avait ramené chez moi plusieurs fois après une séance avec sa femme, j'avais tellement pleuré au début que j'étais incapable de prendre le volant. Les crises persistaient mais elles diminuaient, elles étaient moins fréquentes désormais.

- Chérie, tu m'as manqué, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille provocant des frissons de désir sur mon corps.

- Toi aussi, doudou.

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue força le passage de mes dents pour cajoler la mienne. Nous attendîmes encore Rosalie qui n'était toujours pas présente. Jane avait sa tête blottis dans le cou de son copain et Angéla avait son dos collé au torse de son amoureux. Jacob avait entouré son bras autour de ma hanche, rapprochant mon corps contre le sonnerie du début de cour retentit, nous soupirâmes. Angéla et Jane me lancèrent un regard inquiet. Je pris mon portable et décidais de biper mon amie.

Je vais vous décrire mes amies de toujours, Angéla Weber, fille d'Erick Weber, un pasteur et de Laetitia Weber, mère au foyer. Angéla a les cheveux bruns lisses, un regard gris pétillant. Elle a des origines asiatiques. Une taille normale, comme moi un peu près. Elle a deux frères, Damien 20 ans et Noah 10 ans. Angie est une fille calme et attentionnée, elle est légèrement folle sur les bords mais c'est la plus réservée du groupe. Elle sort avec Ben depuis six mois, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

Jane Volturi est la fille de Marcus et Didyme, ils travaillent tous deux comme avocats. Jane a les cheveux courts blond foncé et un regard bleu ciel plein de malice. Elle est de petite taille et très fine. Elle ressemble à une enfant. Jane est très gaga de son petit frère de deux ans, Alec. Elle l'aime tellement. Jane est remplie d'énergie et de folie, elle croque la vie à pleine dent. Sa relation avec Démétri ne dure que depuis quatre mois, on aurait pu croire le contraire.

Pour finir, Rosalie Hale, elle ne vit qu'avec sa mère qui travaille d'arrache-pied comme femme de chambre. Le père de Rose est partie quand il a appris la seconde grossesse de sa compagne. Rosalie ne lui pardonnera jamais. Heidi est sa petite sœur de cinq ans. Ma Rose est une grande blonde, yeux bleu foncé, océan. Elle est tellement belle que l'on dirait un mannequin. Elle est la plus grande de nous toutes. Au premier regard, elle semble faite de glace et sans cœur mais c'est un masque qu'elle s'est forgée. Elle a un franc parler, un grand caractère de merde mais elle est tellement faible face à l'amour de Royce. Je le déteste tellement, il lui fait du mal. Trop de mal et je ne peux rien faire.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans la cour pour le discours du directeur comme tous les débuts d'années. Je vis au loin, Rosalie arrivée au bras de Royce. Ils étaient accompagnés de trois personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Rosalie leurs parla avant de partir et nous rejoindre. Je lui courus dans les bras en l'embrassa sur la joue. Je remarquais alors l'attelle qu'elle avait au bras. Un jour, je la vengerais !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux

Le directeur nous fit la fameuse annonce du début d'année, il parla de l'équipe de basket avec Emmett comme capitaine, les essais seraient dans deux semaines voire plus. Emmett fit un signe pour saluer les personnes. Notre directeur indiqua les entrainements de pom-pom girl dirigée par Tanya Denali, ces copines l'acclamèrent. Les filles et moi hurlèrent des critiques suivent par Ben, Démétri et Jacob. Nous vîmes les trois nouveaux rirent ainsi que plusieurs personnes voir toutes sauf ses amies tout aussi débiles.

Une fois terminée, nous prîmes Rosalie à l'écart de tout ce monde, nous vîmes aussi Emmett adressé la parole aux deux gars et à la fille, qui étaient les nouveaux cette année, je pense.

- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé ! M'exclamais-je enfin

- Doucement Bells, tenta Angéla

- Royce s'est énervé sur moi, il y a trois jours... Je ne voulais pas avoir de rapports avec lui donc...

- Donc ce connard t'a battu et a encore abusé de toi ! Hurlais-je

Rosalie n'avait pas besoin de confirmer que j'avais raison, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes perlantes. Je la pris dans mes bras où elle éclata en sanglots. Jane et Angéla nous étreignirent à leur tour. Les câlins à quatre nous réconfortaient grandement, nous sentîmes que Rose se calmait peu de temps après. Ses sanglots cessèrent, elle renifla une dernière fois avant de s'écarter. Elle nous remercia d'un petit sourire.

- Dis, c'est les nouveaux avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Jane

- Oui, ils étaient perdus. Ils sont vachement beau les deux mecs mais la fille semble bizarre.

- On verra bien. conclut Angéla

Nous partîmes rejoindre les gars pour savoir dans quelles classes nous serons cette année. Je découvris que je ne me retrouvais pas avec les filles, ni même Jacob. Il y avait Démétri, heureusement. Rosalie et Angéla se retrouvaient toutes les deux tandis que Jane était avec Jacob et Ben. Royce était seule de son côté. Je quittais les filles et les autres après un baiser à Jake. Je partis en direction de mon premier cour avec Démétri.

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes ensemble. Je regardais tous les visages de mes camarades. J'en connaissais certains comme Mike Newton - qui va tenter de me draguer -, Lauren Mallory - cool ! Une salope -, Tanya Denali - Oh ! Putain ! - et quelques autres personnes qui ne me dérangeaient pas le moins du monde comme Jared, Paul, Embry, Claire, des quilleutes de la réserve indienne. Un jeune homme entra ensuite et attendit devant le bureau du prof. Il scruta tout de même la classe avant de soupirer. Il était assez grand et musclé, je le voyais car il était en t-shirt. Il avait les cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés qui donnaient envie de passer ses mains à l'intérieur, une peau pâle. Un homme tout à fait charmant avec beaucoup d'élégance. Je n'avais pas encore vu son regard mais son visage devait faire fantasmer plus d'une, un nez droit, une mâchoire carré et sensuel. Un mec que seul Dieu s'est les créé.

- Belli, arrête de mater le nouveau, chuchota Démétri à mon oreille

Je lui fis un sourire avant d'émettre un petit rire. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je le vis sortir son portable.

- Jane est dans la classe d'Alice Brandon, Irina Denali et Tyler Crowley

- La pauvre, heureusement que Ben et Jake sont là

- Grave ! Elle m'a dit aussi que la nouvelle s'appelait Kimberley Cullen, elle est aussi dans leur classe.

- Humm... Rose m'a dit qu'elle avait Jessica Stanley, Kate Denali, Emmett Brandon, Quil Ataera et le nouveau Jasper Cullen. Il est avec Emmett et Quil. Annonçais-je en regardant le message de mon amie.

- C'est cool ce que les gars font.

- Prendre les nouveaux ?

- Ouaip !

J'étais d'accord avec lui, heureusement que des mecs comme Emmett existait. Le prof entra alors et demanda le silence. Il demanda au nouveau de se présenter. Je pus voir enfin son regard, il était envoutant. Un vert émeraude. Je pourrais me noyer à l'intérieur. Je croisais son regard mais baissais la tête en vitesse en m'empourprant. Jamais rien de tel ne m'était arrivé, je n'avais pas peur des gens. Je ne me sentais que très rarement gênée.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis originaire de Chicago mais je vivais à Los Angeles avec ma sœur, mon frère, nous sommes des triplés et mes parents. Mon père a été muté ici donc je suis parmi vous pour cela.

Sa voix était douce et suave à la fois. Une berceuse pour les oreilles. Tanya et Lauren devaient être d'accord avec moi puisqu'elles gloussèrent quand il les regarda. Ce qu'elles ne virent pas, c'était le soupir qu'il poussa ensuite. Le prof le remercia, Edward alla s'installer dans le fond de la classe, à une table seule. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure de midi où Emmett cria mon prénom avant de venir vers moi en courant.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre trois

Emmett venait de me rejoindre, Démétri était tout aussi choqué que moi que le capitaine de basket vienne me parler. Je lui avais adressé deux à trois fois la parole mais c'est tout. Il ne faisait pas partir de ma liste d'ami.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais me passer ton emploi du temps ?

- Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

- Tu vois le nouveau de ta classe, avec Quil on va les prendre avec nous. Ils sont sympas mais vachement paumés alors...

- C'est super gentil de votre part !

- Tu trouves ? Royce King nous a balancé des trucs ! Putain !

- Ouais bah, Royce est un incapable ! Cracha Démétri

Emmett ria d'un rire bruyant mais tellement enfantin. Il avait la carrure d'un ours mais il avait un cœur en or. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le remarquais. L'année dernière, étant capitaine de basket, il avait organisé cinq matches pour récolter des fonds pour faire des écoles à des pays pauvres. Cette année, il prenait les nouveaux sous ses ailes. Il voulait aussi aider des enfants dans un orphelinat, à Seattle.

- Je vois que vous l'aimez !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Il n'y a que Rosalie, enfin... et Jacob

- Ouais... Alors Démétri, basket cette année ? Demanda Emmett avec un peu de sérieux

- Peut-être, je verrais.

- Et Bella, pom-pom girl ? Sourit Emmett

- Surement pas !

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les trois en même temps. Suite à cela, je donnais mon emploi du temps à Emmett. Il me promit de faire une photocopie et de me la rendre. Jacob, Jane et Angéla nous retrouvèrent toujours en compagnie de ce grand enfant, mon copain et Emmett se foudroyèrent du regard. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux. Il nous laissa en saluant tout le monde. Jake m'embrassa avec passion, je constatais du coin de l'œil que Jane et Démétri aussi s'embrassaient laissant Angéla tenir la chandelle. Nous partîmes tous les cinq vers la cafète pour rejoindre Rosalie, Ben et Royce qui nous attendaient. Une fois nos plateaux en mains et le repas dessus, nous payâmes et allâmes à notre table. Je me mis en face de Ben près de Jacob.

Durant le repas, Rosalie semblait ailleurs, elle regardait les personnes et les tables dans le self. Je vis Alice arrivée avec sa capuche, elle était toute mouillée à cause du temps dehors. Tanya et Jessica passèrent près d'elle alors que le petit lutin avait son plateau dans ses petits bras fragiles. Ces deux chiennes lui firent un croche-pied qu'elle ne vit pas. Son plateau tomba en premier suivit par son petit corps. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur, elle devait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Sa tête heurta une chaise, elle pressa sa main sur son crâne où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang. Royce, Tanya et d'autres ordures de ce genre riaient aux éclats alors que mes amis et moi-même poussâmes un soupir. J'osais un regard vers la table de son frère, il était debout les poings serrés. Les trois nouveaux la regardaient, Edward et son frère avaient un visage triste et surprit alors que la sœur souriait. Tu ne vas pas être mon amie, chérie ! Emmett se rua sur sa cadette, il l'aida à se relever. Elle avait le visage strié de larmes et plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle repoussa son frère avant de quitter la cafète en courant.

- C'est vraiment une pauvre fille ! Cracha Royce

- Non, elle n'a pas de chance. Ces chiennes ne la lâchent pas ! Osais-je le contredire

- Elle a cas ouvrir sa gueule comme son frère !

- Non, elles la persécutent cette fille ! S'écria Jane dans le self

Jane se leva, les bras sur les hanches et le regard assassin vers la table de ses putes. Malgré sa petite taille, mon amie faisait peur.

- Vous devriez avoir honte bandes de langues de putes !

Tanya la menaça du regard alors que Jane lui fit un magnifique geste de la main avant de quitter la salle. Démétri, Angéla et Ben lui emboitèrent le pas. Je les aurais suivit mais je ne voulais pas laisser Rose seule. Rosalie fixait Emmett qui la regardait avant de sourire. Un sourire amicale et sincère comme il le faisait souvent. Rose lui rendit en un peu plus timide. Royce était dans une conversation avec Jake qui avait sa main sur ma cuisse mais je voyais King et son regard en coin vers mon amie.

Nous quittâmes la salle avant la sonnerie de la reprise des cours, après avoir embrassé Jacob et enlacer Rosalie je partis à la recherche de ma salle. Sans mon emploi du temps, cela risquait d'être dure. Je vis la sœur d'Edward assise sur un mur avec un joint. Oh ! Elle se shootait dès le premier jour en début d'après-midi. Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui demander des renseignements. Elle leva son visage vers moi, je vis ses yeux rougit à cause de la substance qu'elle prenait.

- Salut, je suis en cour avec ton frère, Edward. Es-ce que tu serais où se trouvait notre salle ?

- J'en sais rien, je m'en fou !

- Oh...

- Mais je vais te donner son numéro

Elle me donna le numéro de son frère. J'envoyais directement un message à Edward.

_ "Salut, _

_C'est Isabella Swan, où a lieu notre cour maintenant ? Mon emploi du temps est avec Emmett Brandon et j'ignore où se trouve mon ami. Ta sœur m'a donné ton numéro car je viens de la croiser." _

J'envoyais le message. En regardant l'heure, je vis que j'avais dix minutes de retard déjà. Misère ! Charlie va me tuer ! J'eus le temps de pousser un soupir avant de recevoir ma réponse. Géniale, il répondait vite.

_ "Le cours a lieu dans le gymnase, j'ai ton emploi du temps. Emmett me l'a donné pour toi. Ton ami n'est pas encore présent d'ailleurs." _

Je partis en courant vers le gymnase et trouvais alors ma classe. Je me présentais près du professeur qui me regardait de haut.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous nous faites honneur de votre présence !

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je n'avais pas mon emploi du temps alors j'étais perdue.

- Allez-vous assoir !

Je partis m'installer dans les gradins en remerciant Edward d'un grand sourire. Il me tendit mon emploi du temps que je mis dans mon sac. Démétri arriva à son tour en riant. Il vint directement vers moi. Jane était tellement énervée qu'elle aurait frappé dans un casier devant le directeur. Elle essayait de s'expliquer maintenant.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre quatre

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, je n'avais plus reparlé à Emmett, Edward ou Kimberley. Les deux garçons me souriaient souvent mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. J'avais constaté qu'Alice n'était pas venue au lycée depuis sa chute dans le self. J'espérais qu'elle aille bien. Angéla avait organisé une petite soirée chez elle ce soir, pour ensuite samedi, nous allions faire les magasins. Nous avions tous été d'accord, même Rose qui devait aller prévenir Royce. Nous devions nous rendre devant le lycée après les cours pour aller chez Angie directement. J'avais fini à quinze heures, j'attendais donc mes amies. Je lisais mon roman _orgueil et préjugé_ appuyé contre ma voiture. Emmett arriva avec Quil, je me devais de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur.

- Emmett !

Ils se retournèrent. Emmett vint me faire la bise avant de me présenter son ami que je connaissais grâce à Jacob. Quil était un indien de la réserve Quilleute.

- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de ta sœur, elle a été absente toute la semaine...

- Oh... Ça va

- T'es sur ?

- Ecoute Bella, ma sœur se fait humilié tout le temps par cette blonde siliconée alors à ton avis, comment se porte-t-elle ?

- Oui, je comprends...

Suite à ses quelques mots, je retournais à ma voiture. Jasper, Edward et Kimberley passèrent devant moi. J'entendais brièvement leurs conversations. Edward s'engueulait avec sa sœur sur une fête qu'elle irait ce soir. Il ne voulait pas car d'après lui, elle serait encore défoncer. Jasper était d'accord avec son frère. Ils sont durs avec leur sœur.

Démétri sortit de sa voiture, il avait fait une sieste en attendant les filles. Il s'étira avant de sortir. Jane, Angéla, Ben et Jacob nous rejoignirent enfin. Jane enlaça son petit-ami tout comme Angéla et Ben. Jacob vint m'embrasser tendrement. Je crus apercevoir Edward nous fixer avant de donner un coup dans sa voiture et de monter. Je blottis ma tête contre son torse, il huma mon parfum.

- Vous passez le week-end ensemble, chérie ?

- Oui, on va faire du shopping demain.

- Bon week-end alors, manges pas trop de glace !

Je le frappais sur le bras avant de l'embrasser. Nous décidâmes de prendre ma voiture. Rosalie devait venir directement chez Angie car elle était partit tôt avec Royce d'après Jane.

Une fois chez mon amie, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. La table basse était poussée contre la télé pour nous permettre de mettre les sacs de couchages. Angéla prenait le canapé alors que Jane, Rosalie et moi allions à même le sol. Heureusement qu'il y avait un tapis assez confortable pour servir de matelas. Vers 17 heures, nous entendîmes sonner. Angéla alla ouvrir alors que Jane préparait une crème anglaise et moi, un gâteau au chocolat. Rosalie arriva avec Angie. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret.

- Aider moi, les filles...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais on y sentait toute la souffrance de son cœur. Nous arrêtâmes de faire notre cuisine et nous rapprochâmes d'elle. Ses yeux océan étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle retenait. Je laissais les miennes se balader. Je ne pouvais plus voir ma meilleure amie souffrir. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras. Nous pleurâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. J'entendis un reniflement près de nous et constatais que nous pleurions toutes les quatre. Jane et Angéla vinrent dans l'étreinte.

Nous nous calmions avant de retourner derrière le fourneau. Rosalie était partit chercher des films alors qu'Angéla était montée prendre ses vernis à ongles, peignes, et autres accessoires de tortures.

Vers 19 heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Damien, il nous sourit en voyant le bordel que nous avions mis dans la cuisine. Il s'adressa directement à sa cadette.

- M'man et p'pa ont appelé sur mon portable, ils te laissent la maison si tu ne fais pas de conneries et que tout soit propre demain. Noah dort chez un ami et eux sont partit à l'hôtel pour une soirée en amoureux. Je vais chez ma copine donc je ne reste pas nan plus.

- Pas de soucis, on va tout nettoyer dans la cuisine et faire le moins de bordel possible

- Bien sûr, bon les filles, je prends mes affaires et je vous laisse !

Il monta les marches pour aller dans sa chambre. Les filles et moi prîmes les chips, les boissons (sodas, vodka et coca), le gâteau et la crème anglaise avant d'aller au salon. Nous mangeâmes tout en riant.

- Les filles, il faut vraiment que vous m'aidiez avec Royce...

- Il a fait quelques choses encore ? Demanda doucement Angéla

Rosalie approuva d'un petit signe de tête. Elle posa son verre de soda avant de retirer son haut. Elle se présenta devant nous en soutient gorge, et nous montra son dos. Nous hoquetâmes de surprise en même temps. Rosalie avait des grosses marques rouges sang sur sa peau.

- C'est quoi ça ? Eclata Jane

- Quand je suis allée le voir pour lui dire que j'allais ici avec vous, il a pété un câble encore. Mais cette fois, il a retiré sa ceinture et...

J'hurlais. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Jane serra les poings.

- Porte plainte ! Auprès de Charlie ! Cria Jane

- Il est plein de tune, il arrivera à s'en sortir en payant le juge et il se vengera sur moi d'en avoir parlé.

- Quitte-le ! Proposa Angéla

- Trop simple, il ne va pas être d'accord

- J'ignore ce que l'on va faire mais je te promet, on va t'aider. Essaie d'aller le moins souvent avec lui, je viendrais te chercher le matin et te ramènerais. Ensuite, ne dors plus là-bas, dors chez l'une de nous le week-end ou chez toi avec Heidi. Au lycée, reste avec nous tout le temps même quand nos copains sont là, ok ? Déclarais-je

Rosalie me fit un magnifique sourire en approuvant d'un signe de tête, Jane tapa des mains pour accepter et Angéla fit un merveilleux mouvement de tête qu'elle se prit le dossier du canapé. Nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous parlâmes ensuite de Tanya, les critiques et fou rire fusèrent. Jane crachait tout son venin.

- Oh ! J'ai trouvé la nouvelle défoncé dans les toilettes à midi ! Annonça Angéla

- Moi, c'était lundi dans l'aprèm. Dis-je

- Vous pensez qu'elle fait ça souvent ? Demanda Jane

- Elle a vraiment la tête d'une toxico ! Informa Rosalie

- Elle plane tout le temps en cour. _Jane_

Kimberley, une énigme à elle seule. On parla ensuite de la beauté de ses frères. On était toutes d'accord, ils étaient à tomber. Rose et moi trouvions Edward plus beau que Jasper et les deux autres inversement. Une bataille de coussins se déchaina ensuite, nous rimes encore beaucoup avant de décider de mettre un film. Nous avions opté pour _Speak _avec l'actrice _Kristen Stewart. _

Cette histoire me rappelait la pauvre petite Alice Brandon. Etre la paria des chiennes n'était vraiment pas une simple affaire.

- Ce film me fait penser à miss Brandon... Déclara Angéla

- La même. Répondis-je

- Ouais, bah je dis, il faut l'aider cette fille ! Elle n'a pas à être aussi maltraiter par ces filles ! S'écria Jane

- On ne peut rien faire, Jane ! Elle ne veut pas d'aide, ni même celle de son frère ! _Rosalie_

- On pourrait essayer... _Jane_

Personne ne répondit car il n'y avait rien à dire. Le film se termina et nous décidâmes de dormir car demain, une grosse journée se préparait pour nous. Ouais, nous allions nous amusé.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre cinq

Je me réveillais tranquillement en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris qu'il faisait beau à Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse où tout le monde se connait. C'était rare ! Je sentis une tête sur mon ventre, je découvris une petite tête blonde dormant à point fermer. Jane s'était invitée près de moi durant la nuit. Rosalie dormait à la place de Jane et Angéla n'était plus dans le canapé mais par terre avec nous. Alors que je retombais dans les bras de Morphée, j'entendis sangloter.

- Rosalie, réveille-toi ! Chuchotais-je pour ne réveiller personne d'autre.

Elle ne se réveillait pas. Jane bougea sur mon corps avant de s'assoir et de regarder notre amie en plein cauchemars. Mon amie blonde alla à quatre pattes jusqu'à elle.

- Réveille là mais doucement

Jane approuva. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Rose, cette dernière gémissait légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux larmoyant. Angéla se leva à son tour, nous restâmes longtemps à attendre que Rosalie se calme dans les bras de Jane.

- Sa va aller, Rose ?

- Oui... Désolée, je... je ne sais pas… pourquoi…

- Ne t'inquiet pas. On comprend.

Nous nous levâmes toutes les quatre pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Rosalie termina la première, elle alla donc prendre sa douche. Angéla avait ramené son ordinateur portable, elle alla sur l'un des nombreux réseaux sociaux.

- Tiens, Belli écoute c'est Tanya qui a posté sur le mur de Jake ; « Super soirée en ta compagnie avec Jess et Royce, à refaire surtout pour tu sais quoi ! »

Je ne dis rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Rosalie revint avec nous en jean blanc taille basse et une tunique bleu turquoise légèrement décolletée. Je montais à mon tour, l'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et me vida l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que faisait Jacob avec Tanya ? Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et descendis prendre mes sous-vêtements, un string noir avec le soutient gorge assortit. Je pris un short en jean clair avec un débardeur blanc. Angéla prit sa douche et ressortit en robe violette. Jane débarqua en jupe noir et un haut aussi noir avec des bottes « prend-moi » ou comme je les appelais, des bottes de salopes. Nous prîmes nos sacs à main et allâmes en direction de Seattle dans ma belle voiture. Nous mîmes une heure et demie pour arriver, je me garais sur le parking. Les filles et moi nous dirigeâmes dans la première boutique de vêtements. Jane sautillais en parcourant les avenues, je restais avec Angéla. Elle était plus calme que Rose et Jane, deux blondes folles de shopping. Nous croisâmes Jasper et une femme, un peu plus âgée environ quarante ans dans le rayon des pantalons. Jasper nous salua d'un signe de tête que nous lui rendîmes. Jane nous appela.

- Belli Bells ! Regarde-moi ce pull !

- Il est beau.

- Tu rigoles ! Il est super sexy !

- Si j'ignorais de quoi vous parliez, on dira des chiennes en chaleur devant un beau gosse.

- Que de beau langage, Rose ! Déclara Angéla hilare

- Il me faut de nouveaux strings ! Dis-je

Les filles rirent, je me retournais pour voir Edward me fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Rosalie et Angéla partirent du rayon en riant à gorge déployer alors que Jane pleurait littéralement avant de les rejoindre. Elles me laissèrent devant cette création de Dieu. Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ?

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière… moi.

- Euh... C'est... Euh... pas grave. Bégaya-t-il en rougissant légèrement

La femme qui était avec Jasper arriva près de mon camarade, en la voyant près de lui, je pus constater leur ressemblance. Leurs beauté était la même ainsi que la couleur de leur yeux et de cheveux. La femme me fit un ravissant sourire que je lui rendis un peu plus timide.

- Alors Edward, on discute avec les jolies filles ?

- M'man, voici Isabella Swan, elle est dans ma classe.

- Bonjour, madame, mais Bella.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Je suis Esmée Cullen ! Ravie de te rencontrer, mon enfant !

- Moi de même, madame Cullen.

- Esmée, voyons, pas de madame.

Je lui souris alors que les filles me retrouvèrent calmer. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, intimidées comme je l'étais devant la mère des garçons.

- M'man, ce sont les amies de Bella et des filles de la classe de Jazz' et Kim.

- Enchanté les filles, Esmée ! Sourit-elle

Les filles la regardèrent incrédules devant la chaleur maternelle et aimante de cette femme. Elle était tellement chaleureuse et souriante. Une femme douce mais qui semblait être forte de caractère pour avoir élevé trois enfants du même âge.

- Jane Volturi, madame... Euh Esmée ?

- Rosalie Hale...

- Angéla... Weber, Esmée

Elle les gratifia d'un autre sourire, Edward était amusé devant l'état calme de mes amies habituellement pleine de folie. Après nous avoir saluées, Esmée et Edward partirent. Nous allâmes payer et continuâmes à faire les vitrines. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un café vers treize heures, pour commander de quoi boire et manger. J'indiquais aux filles de se retourner pour trouver Kimberley complètement défoncer avec des gens assez louches. Elle titubait, hilare. J'étais inquiet de son état euphorique.

- Humm... Treize heure et défoncer... _Jane_

- Quelqu'un a le numéro de ses frères ? _Angéla_

- J'ai celui d'Edward...

- Envoie lui un message ou appel le ! _Rosalie_

- Appel ! _Jane et Angéla_

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac à main avant de chercher dans mon répertoire le numéro de Cullen. Un fois trouvé, j'appuyais sur la touche verte. Une tonalité... Deux... Trois... Une voix grave.

« - Edward ? C'est Bella !

_- Oui ?_

- Euh... Comment te dire cela, c'est normal que ta sœur soit torchée à cette heure-là ?

_- Quoi ? Mais elle est où ?_

- Dans le centre commerciale, près de Victoria's Street... Tu connais ?

_- J'arrive avec mon frère, elle est seule ?_

- Nop, il y a d'autres gens assez bizarre qui sont dans le même état...

_- Merci, Bella ! A plus !_

- A plus... »


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre six

Après l'appel, nous étions partit vers ma voiture pour rentrer. Il était près de quinze heures quand j'arrivais chez moi. Jane voulait voir son petit frère, Alec avait une petite grippe ce qui inquiétait sa grande sœur. Ah ! La grande sœur trop protectrice ! Rosalie voulait profiter de Heidi aussi, elle devait l'emmener au parc. Angéla sortait avec son chéri ce soir, elle devait se préparer pour être la plus belle. La voiture de patrouille de papa était garé devant la maison, je sortis de ma BMW et pris les sacs de notre folie. J'entrais dans la maison et pris directement le chemin de ma chambre. Je posais les achats et retourna dans le salon où Charlie se trouvait. Je lui fis une bise sur la joue en souriant.

- Bonjour, ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormit chez la petite Weber ?

- Oui, c'était cool ! Je croyais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je suis rentré tôt ce matin.

Je lui fis un autre sourire avant de voir qu'il regardait le journal télévisé. Je m'installais sur le sol près de lui. Une annonce passait sur plusieurs braquages qui avaient eu lieu à Port Angeles, non loin d'ici. Je regardais du coin de l'œil mon père qui fronçait les sourcils et prit ma main. Je sentais mon sang propulsé dans mes veines, trop de souvenirs. Il grogna avant d'éteindre la télévision.

- Je sens que le travail va reprendre pour moi, ma Bella. Ne m'attend pas pour diner.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la maison. Je soupirais. J'avais toujours détesté la solitude. Je me levais pour prendre un verre de lait dans le réfrigérateur. Je bus une gorgée, une moto passa devant chez moi. Je savais qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Des coups retentirent à ma porte, je posais mon verre et allais ouvrir. J'ouvris et me retrouvais face à Jacob. Je voulus lui fermer la porte au nez mais il entra avant. Il m'entraina à sa suite dans la cuisine.

- Jake, pourrais-tu m'expliquer tes conneries avec Tanya ? Criais-je

- On s'est juste retrouvé tous les quatre, hier soir !

- Putain ! Ma pire ennemie, tu as passé la soirée avec elle ! Les gens vont penser quoi de moi après ?

- Merde, Bells ! Il n'y a pas que toi dans la vie, le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ! Bébé, il n'y a rien eu entre elle et moi !

- Comment je suis censée savoir, moi ?!

- Avec la confiance, si tu me fais confiance et que je te dis qu'il n'y a rien eu alors crois-moi...

Je ne pus que me blottir dans ses bras, il embrassa ma tempe. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il mesurait au moins une tête et demie de plus que moi. Ses puissants bras me prirent contre lui, je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradiée de son corps. Je me sentais bien. A ma place. Jacob et moi avions souvent des disputes mais c'est compliqué de rester fâcher contre lui. Je l'aimais. Il était mon tout malgré que je lui mente sur une chose. Il ignorait mes crises d'angoisse et de solitude.

- Je t'aime, bébé

- Je t'aime, mon adoré

Je lui embrassais dans le cou avec passion, en le mordillant légèrement. Il grogna en resserrant sa prise sur mon corps. Je sentais son désir pour moi contre mon bas ventre. Ses yeux déjà sombres étaient remplis de désir. Il me plaqua contre le mur en m'embrassant sauvagement, il mordilla ma lèvre inférieur tandis que je léchais sa lèvre supérieur. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec sensualité. Il fit passer mon haut au-dessus de ma tête avant de le jeter. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de ma mâchoire, sur mon cou et le haut de ma poitrine. Il me palpa les seins en grognant.

- Ma... ch..chambre

J'étais haletante. Il sourit en embrassant mon cou, je paris qu'il y laissa une trace. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit où il retira les restes dans mes vêtements avec hâte. Il retira les siens avant de me faire vivre un vrai bonheur, il entra en moi avec un coup de rein puissant, me faisant hurler de surprise et de plaisir. Son corps contre le mien, ses mains caressant ma peau, son souffle chaud haletant sur mon cou et nos gémissements me firent atteindre la libération. Je gémissais son prénom comme il fit avec le mien en se libérant lui aussi dans mon bas ventre. Il retomba près de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me blottis contre son corps chaud. Nous étions en sueur, encore un peu essoufflé mais paisible.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre sept

Lundi arriva rapidement, je venais tout juste de finir de prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Charlie. Je mis mes bottines avant de sortir, le sac sur le dos pour aller dans la petite voiture. Je partis en direction de la maison de Rosalie, elle m'attendait avec Heidi. Dès que Rose me vit, elle embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de s'engouffrer dans l'auto. Heidi nous fit signe de la main et rentra en sautillant dans la maison. Ma blonde adoré me fit une bise sur la joue. Nous parlâmes de notre dimanche, je l'avais passé chez Jacob. Billy avait été obligé de prendre des boules-caisses pour ne plus nous entendre. Rosalie avait dormit tard jusqu'à ce qu'Heidi vienne la voir. Elles avaient passé le dimanche devant un dessin animé.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking où Jane et Angéla y étaient avec leurs copains. Je me garais tranquillement et sortis afin de saluer mes amis. Jane me sauta dans les bras tout comme Angie.

- Sainte mère de dieu ! Jura Jane sous nos rires

- Que se passe-t-il, mi corason ? Demanda Démétri

- Regardez Tanya avec Royce et Jessica !

Nous nous retournions pour voir l'autre salaud avec Jessica et Tanya accrocher à ses bras. Je rageais. Angéla soupira alors que Jane grogna. Ben et Démétri soufflèrent tandis que Rosalie les fixait sans rien dire. Edward et Jasper passèrent devant nous, ils nous firent la bise et serrèrent la main des gars.

- Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Déclarais-je

- Sa va, nickel et toi ? Me répondit Jasper

- Oui, excellent !

- Bonjour les enfants ! Hurla Emmett en tapant dans le dos de mes deux amis

Je riais alors que Ben et Démétri toussèrent. Il m'enlaça en claquant ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il me relâcha en embrassant mes amies de la même façon. Emmett serra la main des gars. Je remarquais les fossettes sur le visage du gros nounours quand il souriait. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ours mais avec un cœur d'or. La sonnette retentit, je fis un bisou aux filles avant d'entrainer Démétri vers notre salle. Je partis avant au toilette en demanda à mon ami de réserver nos places. J'entrais et vis Alice Brandon, Tanya et son groupe. Ces chiennes étaient en train de l'insulter et la bousculer. Prise d'une pulsion, je me mis entre Alice et Tanya. Cette dernière qui était sur le point de gifler miss Brandon mais me donna la claque. Ma tête fut projetée sur le côté, dans le mur. Je ne fis pas attention et regarda la blonde méchamment.

- Tanya ! Je crois que tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Espèce de chienne en chaleur ! Hurlais-je

- Connasse ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Pétasse ! De quel droit tu t'approches de Jake et faire du mal à cette fille qui n'a rien demandé ! Maintenant sale pute, tu dégages où je te règle ta chevelure de Barbie en perruque !

Tanya fit demi-tour avec son groupe et quittèrent les toilettes. Alice me regarda avant de partir en courant sans dire un mot. Je mis un peu d'eau sur mon visage avant d'aller en cour à mon tour. Ma tête me faisait vraiment mal. J'arrivais en cour de biologie, m'excusais de mon retard et allais à ma place près de mon ami.

- Bells ? Pourquoi tu as une bosse ? Me chuchota Démétri

- Ouais...

- Je t'ai demandé, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Euh... laisse

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui

Ma tête tournait, je voyais trouble et j'avais mal. Je posais mes mains sur mon visage. Je me sentais mal, vraiment pas bien du tout. Le prof annonça une expérience sur l'ADN à partir du sang. Il planta le doigt de Newton avec une aiguille, ce dernier fit rouler la goutte le long de son doigt en riant. Des perles de sueurs perlèrent sur mon front et mon dos, j'eus une envie de vomir. Je sentais une odeur de sel et de rouille. Ma tête balançait, je voyais mon ami me parler mais je n'entendais rien. Je vis un second visage, je fus transporter par cette personne hors de la classe. Une fois dehors, je fus apte à respirer correctement. Je me débattais pour qu'il me dépose au sol. Ce qu'il fit mais il me tenait tout de même les hanches pour éviter que je m'évanouisse.

- Comment vas-tu, Bella ?

_Cette_ voix ! Je levais mon regard vers _Lui_ et rencontrais deux émeraudes. Edward Cullen me tenait les hanches pour m'éviter de sombrer. Il nous dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

- Je vais bien, enfin je crois...

- Tu as failli t'évanouir en classe quand même, pourquoi ?

- La vue du sang... c'est une phobie...

- Oh ! Et cette bosse ?

- Rien !

J'avais mis ma main sur cette bosse pour la cacher. Nous entendîmes des pas venir vers nous. Je me retournais pour voir Jacob arrivé en courant. Il lança un regard noir à Edward avant de me regarder avec tendresse.

- Chérie, ça va ? Démétri m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que tu avais fait un malaise !

- Sa va, ne t'inquiète pas

Edward recula, je me blottis dans les bras de mon homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mon visage était enfouit dans son cou, j'y déposai un baiser. Edward toussa pour nous montrer sa présence. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse. Jacob ne me força pas à aller voir l'infirmière contrairement à Edward, d'ailleurs mon petit-ami ne vit même pas la bosse sur mon front. Edward repartit en cour alors que je restais un peu avec Jake. Nous passâmes notre temps à nous embrasser. Ses mains se firent baladeuses, je ne voulais pas avoir de rapport avec lui au lycée.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre huit

L'heure de midi avait sonné, je ne mangeais qu'avec les filles aujourd'hui. Jane en avait eu l'idée et nous avions approuvé. Mes amies avaient été mises au courant pour mon malaise en cour de biologie, elles me forçaient donc à manger. Je ne savais pas à quoi cela pouvait servir mais je les laissais me charrier. Alice passa devant notre table, j'expliquais donc l'histoire des toilettes et de ma bosse qui avait viré au bleu. Géniale et pas de fond de teint dans mon sac !

- Il nous faut l'aider ! Je ne trouve pas cela juste qu'elle soit seule tout le temps et que ses chiennes en profitent ! S'écria Jane

- On ne peut rien faire, Jane ! Elle ne veut pas d'aide ! Lui criais-je dessus

Jane se leva en tapant sur la table. Elle me regardait dans les yeux tout comme je le faisais avec elle.

- On pourrait essayer, Bella ! T'es trop égoïste !

- Egoïste ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu sais quoi Jane ? J'en ai marre que t'essaie de faire ta chef !

- On devrait plutôt dire que c'est toi qui pète plus haut que ton cul ! Après tout, la fille du chef Swan essaie de faire sa loi au bahut !

- Ta gueule, Jane ! Tu m'énerves !

- STOP ! Hurlèrent Rose et Angie

Nous les regardions étonnées, Rosalie nous fit signe de regarder de l'autre côté. Tout le self nous fixait. Je pris mon sac et mon plateau et partit de là. Je sentais mes yeux bruler. Jacob arriva en courant et je craquais dans ses bras, sanglotant comme je pouvais le faire. Jane... Pensait-elle vraiment cela de moi ? Jouait-elle avec mon amitié ? C'était l'une de mes meilleures amies... Jacob me consola en me caressant le dos tendrement. Je sentais ses lèvres se poser le haut de mon crâne. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée, entre le malaise et ma dispute avec Jane, j'avais tout gagné. Je vis Rosalie arrivée en courant, malgré ses talons. Jacob décida de nous laisser. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de partir.

- Bella, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ouais...

- Vous vous disputez pour rien, je crois

- Je sais... Elle me fait la gueule ?

- Oui... Elle veut te faire comprend... Je ne sais pas quoi

Rosalie me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer et me prouver qu'elle était présente pour moi. Une question me tournait pourtant en tête, j'avais peur.

- Angie et les gars... commençais-je

- Ils ne te font pas la gueule, chérie ! Coupa-t-elle

- Dieu, merci !

Rosalie me souriait avant de m'entrainer vers mon cour de sport. Je me changeais en vitesse avant d'aller dans la salle. Démétri n'était pas encore présent... Géniale ! Newton approcha !

- Hola, Ma belle Swan !

- Salut, Mike

- Toujours aussi jolie

- Merci... _Toujours aussi collant, pensai-je_

Il resta avec moi jusqu'à la venue d'Edward, prise d'envie de me débarrasser de Newton, j'allais vers lui. Il fut surpris de ma venue.

- Hey ! Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Si tu veux...

- Un problème ?

- Ton copain ne va pas aimé que tu restes avec moi

- Ne te préoccupe pas de Jake

Je parlais avec lui de tout et de rien, je lui racontais notre rencontre avec sa mère, ce que je pensais d'elle. Je lui racontais aussi ma dispute avec la petite Jane, je voulais me confier à quelqu'un. Nous courions ensemble sur le terrain avant que Démétri ne nous retrouve en riant. Il évita de me parler de Jane et je l'en remerciais.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre neuf

Deux semaines se passèrent, rien n'avait changé dans ma vie. Jane me faisait toujours la tête, m'évitait et ne pouvait plus me regarder. J'avais mal au cœur. Démétri essayait de lui parler pour arranger les choses mais cela ne marchait pas. Ils se disputaient plus qu'autre chose. Jacob passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Rosalie et Royce avaient fini par rompre même si ce dernier ne voulait pas. Il menaçait Rose par messages mais bien sûr, elle n'était jamais seule. Jane protégeait Rosalie même si nous nous faisions la tête, j'appréciais cela. J'étais tout le temps avec ma grande blonde mais ça n'empêchait pas la petite blonde de prendre de ses nouvelles. Angéla en avait marre des conflits entre nous mais ne disait rien.

Charlie était partit pendant deux jours, il m'appelait le soir pour me rassurer. J'avais peur pour lui, surtout que je ne savais rien sur son enquête. Je mis ma veste noire possédant une capuche avant de sortir en vitesse et regagner l'intérieur de ma voiture. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, comme souvent. Je passais prendre Rosalie chez elle pour aller au lycée. J'entendis mon portable sonner mais ne pouvait y répondre étant au volant de ma BMW. Rosalie n'était pas devant chez elle, je klaxonnais. Heidi sortit en pyjama, chaussons et manteau vers moi, j'abaissais ma vitre et la petite me sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses petites fossettes étaient visibles quand elle sourit avec ses deux petits trous devant. Elle les avait perdues et elle en était fière.

- Bella !

- Salut, Heidi !

- Rose vient pas 'jourd'hui...

- Oh ! Pourquoi ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle est rentrée tard et elle a dit à maman qu'elle était malade... Elle fait dodo là.

- D'accord, tu devrais rentrer maintenant, tu vas être malade si tu restes dehors sous la pluie. J'appellerais Rose, ce soir.

- Ok, Bella !

- Bisou, Heidi !

Elle me fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer en courant dans la maison. Je méditais sur les paroles de la fillette avant de démarrer. J'arrivais sur le parking et me garais. J'étais la première arrivée dans le groupe. Je me saisis de mon portable dans mon sac et vérifiais les appels manqués. C'était le second de Charlie, je fronçais les sourcils et décidais de le rappeler.

_« - Second Jerry, j'écoute !_

_- Salut, c'est Bella, tu as essayé de m'appeler plus de cinq fois. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Ah Bella ! Ton père a eu un accident, il s'est fait tirer dessus._

_- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Il va bien ? Où est-il ?_

_- Il se fait opérer pour le moment, il est à l'hôpital de Seattle, un médecin de Forks a été envoyer pour ton père. Charlie l'avait demandé. Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire que tu ne devais pas aller le voir. Il ne veut pas que tu mettes les pieds à Seattle ou Port Angeles._

_- ..._

_- Bella ?_

_- Excuse-moi, je... je dois te laisser... »_

Je raccrochais, les larmes perlantes. Charlie... Mon dieu ! Je m'écroulais sur mon volant en pleurant. J'étais morte d'inquiétude désormais. J'entendis le vieux véhicule de Démétri. Séchant mes larmes, je descendis. Jane resta dans la voiture pendant que je faisais la bise à son copain.

- Sa va, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il

- Non...

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il vit mes larmes coulées sur mes joues. Il m'enlaça. Me prouvant ainsi qu'il était là, quoi qu'il arrive. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jane me fixer avec une mine triste. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent, signe de larmes à venir. Je me séparais de mon ami.

- Je... Je ne veux pas... en parler...

Je mentais. Je voulais parler mais à mes amies, mes meilleures amies ou Jacob. Je marchais sans but précis. Jane me faisait la gueule, Rosale était malade et Angéla n'était pas là pour le moment. Aucunes de mes amies n'étaient présentes pour moi. J'entendis un gémissement. Tournant la tête par réflex, je vis Tanya et Jacob s'embrasser avec fougue. Mon cœur se brisa devant cette vue, les mains baladeuses de Jacob sur le corps de la blonde, la jambe de Tanya enlacer contre la hanche de l'indien, je mis mon poing dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je partis alors en courant versant toutes les larmes que je pouvais. Je m'écroulais dans un coin n'en pouvant plus, mon cœur m'était douloureux. Je m'asseyais, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Ma respiration était saccadée et je manquais de m'étouffer. Je sentais la crise de panique monter en moi, mes membres tremblèrent. Je soufflais pour tenter de me calmer. J'entendis du bruit près de moi mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Bella ? Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu nous entends ?

Oui, je les entendais. Je reconnus facilement le doux ténor d'Edward et la voix apaisante de Jasper. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé mais je savais qu'elle était calme. Jasper se mit en face de moi, il essayait de me faire réagir.

- Elle a quoi, Jazz ?

- Je crois qu'elle a une crise d'angoisse ! Bella, tu m'entends ?

Les voix étaient de plus en plus lointaines. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer, ma vision était floue. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- M...mes c...cach...chet... s... sac

- Dans son sac, Ed ! Regarde dedans et trouve ses médocs !

Je pouvais entendre Edward fouiller dans mon sac, il le vidait sur le sol à mon avis. Jasper avait ses deux mains sur mes genoux, il me les massait. Edward passa ma boîte de comprimées à Jasper. Mon camarade de classe me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer et me rassurer. Jasper me donna deux cachets que j'avalais avec un peu d'eau. Une bouteille que possédait Edward dans son sac. Les médicaments firent rapidement de l'effet, j'étais shootée. Jasper murmura une chose à son frère avant que ce dernier me porte. Je dus m'endormir car je n'entendais plus rien.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre dix

Je me réveillais en douceur, je sentais mes muscles engourdis. J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moue et de confortable. Je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je me trouvais. Je ne reconnue pas la salle, je me trouvais dans un lieu inconnu. J'entendis du bruit, des personnes se disputant. Je ne comprenais hélas rien. Je soufflais. Où étais-je ? La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Jasper et Edward. Elle approcha de moi avec un grand sourire. Edward et Jasper restèrent près de la porte, ils avaient un petit sourire en coin.

- Bella, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix maternelle

- Euh... S...ça va...

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ajouta Jasper en approchant

- Pas vraiment...

- On t'a trouvé en train de pleurer dans le couloir, tu as ensuite fait une crise d'angoisse. On t'a emmené ici, chez nous quand tu t'es évanouit.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Une crise d'angoisse. Jane. Papa. Jacob. Tanya. Je sentis mes larmes perlées sur mes joues. Je me souvenais de tout désormais.

- Non, ma chérie, ne pleure pas !

Esmée me prit dans ses bras, elle caressa mes cheveux. Mes sanglots doublèrent quand je réalisais que c'était un geste qu'une mère faisait à son enfant. Que ma mère m'aurait fait à ce moment. La femme me sécha les larmes avant de sortir, elle allait me chercher de quoi manger. Les garçons approchèrent de moi.

- Tu te souviens ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Edward ! T'es trop curieux !

Je riais. Edward semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi que je trouvais cela tellement adorable. Je décidais de leur dire la vérité. La psy que je voyais tous les mercredis m'avait conseillé de parler, de raconter ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Jane Volturi, la petite blonde avec qui je traine, me fait la tête car elle veut aider miss Brandon... J'aimerais aussi mais je ne vois pas comment. On s'est disputé, il y a deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée prendre Rose chez elle comme tous les matins mais elle était malade alors je suis venue au lycée. J'avais entendu mon portable sonné durant le chemin alors j'ai décroché une fois garé. C'était le second de mon père. Charlie s'est fait tirer dessus et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le voir... Je ne sais même pas comment il va... Je suis partit saluer Démétri John, le copain de Jane. Elle est restée dans la voiture mais je voyais la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle avait, surtout en me voyant pleurer... J'ai décidé de partir où je suis tombée nez à nez avec Tanya Denali et Jacob Black... Mon copain. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser en se caressant comme des personnes en manque...

J'avais fini mon récit en larmes. Jasper lança un regard à son frère qui me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer.

- Tu fais souvent des crises, Bella ? Continua Jasper calmement

- Oui... Depuis cet été...

Je n'ajoutais rien car je n'étais pas prête pour parler de cela. Edward me relâcha, il m'indiqua que j'avais dormis pendant sept heures. Il était quinze heures de l'après-midi. Esmée revint avec un plateau repas, elle me le déposa avant de dire à ses fils de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent en trainant les pieds ce qui me fit rire. Je remerciais Esmée de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit aux garçons. Mon mari, Carlisle, s'occupe de ton père, chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour ton petit-ami, il ne te mérite pas. Laisse-le, tu trouveras un jeune homme qui prendra soin de toi. Quant à ton amie, je pense qu'elle reviendra. Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, depuis que j'ai quatre ans comme mes deux autres amies.

Je la remerciais encore une fois. Elle embrassa mon front avant de prendre le plateau que j'avais mangé, un peu. Jasper me donna mon sac de cours, je le saisis et sortis mon portable. J'avais de nombreux appels manqués et des messages. Angéla. Démétri. Ben. Jacob. Jane. Je décidais d'appeler Jane. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la voix de mon amie retentit.

_« - Bella ?! Belle ?! _

- Jane...

_- Eh ! Les gars ! Angie ! Bella m'appelle ! _cria-t-elle. _Ça va ? Où es-tu ? Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois ! Je te supplie pardonne moi !_

- Calme-toi, Jane ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne, chérie. Tu m'as manqué ! Sinon, moi ça va. Je suis chez les Cullen.

_- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais chez les Cullen ?! _

- Je vous expliquerais mais j'ai fait une crise dans le couloir. Edward et Jasper m'ont trouvé et amené chez eux. Leur mère s'occupe de moi. Elle est tellement gentille, Jane ! Elle me fait penser à ma maman.

_- Oh ! Bella ! _

- Dis, vous avez des nouvelles de Rose ?

_- Ouais... Il a réussi à lui mettre la main dessus..._

- Putain ! Fait chier ! Je vais passer la voir !

**- **_Ok ! Bella, on se rejoint ce soir dans ton jardin ! Pas la peine d'aller la voir, elle vient aussi. Oh ! Jake veut te parler !_

- Pas moi ! Bisou, à ce soir ! _»_

Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, je rangeais mon portable dans mon sac sans répondre à Jacob qui m'appelait. Je descendis du lit pour rejoindre les garçons ou Esmée.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre onze

Edward me ramena chez moi en voiture dans sa Volvo argent. Le silence dans l'habitacle était palpable mais pas gênant. Je pouvais réfléchir en paix à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Les filles m'avaient donné rendez-vous dans mon jardin, j'avais le temps encore. La douce Esmée m'avait demandé si je voulais rester chez eux le temps que Charlie sorte de l'hôpital. J'avais poliment refusé, si j'avais un problème, mes amies étaient présentes. Elles ne me lâcheraient pas. Ma voiture était garée devant mon allée, j'étais assez surprise.

- Euh... Jasper te l'a ramené, pendant que tu dormais... m'informa Edward

- Oh... Et bien, remercie le

Il me sourit, je lui rendis. En sortant du véhicule, je le remerciais encore ainsi que d'embrasser Esmée pour moi. Cette femme était vraiment un ange. Je me rendais chez moi en le saluant de la main. Je refermais ma porte en voyant Edward partir. Je me dirigeais directement vers le téléphone qui se trouvait dans le salon. Je composais un numéro que je faisais souvent à Phœnix.

« - _Hôpital de Phœnix, bonjour !_

_- _Bonjour, euh... Je suis Isabella Swan...

_- Que puisse-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?_

- Je voudrais prendre des nouvelles de Leah Clearwater et de son bébé...

_- Vous êtes de la famille ?_

- Non mais ma psychologue a demandé au médecin de mademoiselle Clearwater de me donner des nouvelles de sa santé ainsi que du bébé pour m'aider à me sentir mieux... Ça m'aide beaucoup de savoir qu'ils vont bien.

- _Bien... Attendez, deux minutes, je me renseigne. _»

Je patientais un peu avec la peur au ventre. Je priais le seigneur de veiller sur cette famille. Je ne les connaissais pas mais j'étais proche d'eux depuis l'évènement de mes vacances. La secrétaire revint en soupirant... Géniale ! Je l'ennui.

« _- Mademoiselle, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Leah Clearwater est décédée, il y a deux jours. Ces blessures étaient trop importantes._

- ... Le bébé ?

- _Le bébé va bien, sa grand-mère devrait veiller sur lui._

Je la remerciais avant de raccrocher et de me mettre à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle soit morte. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je pris mon portable et décidais d'appeler madame Uley. Je savais que je la dérangeais mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je sentais une crise venir. Encore. Deux crises en même pas 24 heures me rendrait hors service durant des jours.

_« - Oui, allo ?_

- Emilie ?..

_- Bella ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Parle-moi !_

- Elle est morte... Elle est morte...

_- Oh... Je suis désolée... Calme toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute... _

- Elle voulait nous protéger... Elle est morte à cause de moi...

_- Shht... Ne pleure pas, calme toi. Respire, ma jolie !_

_- _...

_- Sa va mieux ?_

- Oui... Je crois... J'en ai marre, cette journée a été horrible...

_- Raconte-moi ! Extériorise tout !_

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Jane me faisait la tête. Rosalie n'est pas venue au lycée aujourd'hui car elle était malade... Angéla était introuvable alors que je voulais parler. Le coéquipier de mon père a appelé pour me dire que Charlie était à l'hôpital. J'ai vu mon copain embrassé une autre... J'ai eu une crise dans un couloir... Un gars de ma classe avec son frère m'ont ramené chez eux où leur mère s'est occupée de moi...

_- Sa va aller, ma belle... Tout va s'arranger. Tu vas retrouver tes amies et leur parler, ton copain est stupide en tout cas. Pour ton père, ne t'inquiet pas. Il va s'en remettre. _

- Merci, Emilie...

_- De rien, Bella. On se voit mercredi, on discutera de tout cela en détail. _

Je raccrochais et posais mon portable sur la table. Jane, Rosalie et Angéla arrivèrent ensuite, elles tapèrent à ma porte comme des malades. J'ouvris et les fis entrer. Jane me serra fortement contre elle, je sentais son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. Angéla s'excusa de ne pas avoir été là, je ne lui en voulais pas. Rosalie enleva ses lunettes de soleil - même si il n'y en avait pas - et je vis son visage meurtri. Oh !


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre douze

Je regardais le visage de mon amie, mes yeux se mirent à me piquer. Les larmes menacèrent de couler alors que je passais ma main sur sa joue gonflée. Une larme perla sur celle-ci avant d'en libérer d'autres. Je la pris dans mes bras en versant ma peine en même temps qu'elle. J'en avais marre. Depuis que j'étais revenue de vacances, je ne faisais que pleurer. Jane et Angéla nous tirèrent sur le bras pour nous emmener dans le salon où nous pourrons discuter. Rosalie et Angéla s'assirent au sol alors que Jane et moi, nous installâmes sur le canapé. Je leur expliquais ce qui était arrivé dans la matinée, Jane pleurait se sentant coupable.

- Je suis désolée, Bella... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi... Je suis trop nul !

- Non, Jane... Non...

Je leur avouais aussi que je m'étais retrouvée chez les nouveaux. Elles eurent un grand sourire alors que je rougissais mais quand je parlais de Jacob, elles sifflèrent. Je crois que ça va être sa fête. Je leur parlais ensuite de Leah, elles me prirent la main pour me soutenir. Elles savaient toutes les trois que je tenais vraiment à cette famille. J'espérais que ce petit bonhomme allait s'en sortir. Je n'en doutais pas, sa grand-mère serait présente pour lui. Elles me firent une bise sur la joue me rendant mon sourire.

- Rose, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé... demandais-je

- J'étais sortis pour aller à l'épicerie dans le coin, Royce était là et il est venu me voir. Je suis partie en vitesse sans rien acheter mais il m'a rattrapé... Il a tenté de coucher avec moi en me touchant partout et tout... Je le repoussais mais il a commencé à me frapper avant de me conduire dans sa voiture où il m'a violé...

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage d'ange. Ma belle grande blonde avait plus de facilité à nous parler. Certain pensait qu'elle disait cela sans émotion mais moi et les filles, nous savions que c'était une carapace quand elle parlait ainsi. Angéla la prit contre elle alors que je tenais sa main fermement. Nous passâmes environ dix minutes sans rien dire, sans le besoin de combler ce vide. Elles finirent par me laisser en me disant à demain. Angéla les reconduisait chez elles. Elles m'enlacèrent chacune leur tour en me claquant une bise. Suite à leur départ, je me fis une salade avec du fromage avant de prendre ma douche et de me brosser les dents. Jacob ne cessait de m'appeler alors je décidais d'éteindre mon portable pour la nuit. En me mettant en pyjama, je me glissais dans mon lit essayant de trouver le sommeil. Quand je fermais mes yeux, je ne voyais que le jour où ma vie a changé. Où j'ai rencontré Leah et son garçon pour la première fois.

_Dans deux semaines, j'allais revenir à Forks. J'entrais dans la banque pour mettre un chèque sur mon compte, il y avait peu de monde, aujourd'hui. Une femme au teint halé enlaçait son petit bébé dans ses bras avec tant d'amour dans le regard. Elle était juste devant moi, je pouvais voir le beau visage du poupon qui souriait. J'esquivais un sourire à la maman qui me jeta un regard, elle me le rendit._

_- Il est magnifique ! Lui dis-je_

_- Merci_

_- Il a quel âge ? _

_- Quatre mois, seulement. Il s'appelle Seth !_

_- Adorable ! Murmurais-je_

_Un tir se fit entendre provoquant la panique dans la banque. Je me retournais pour voir entrer trois hommes armés et cagoulés. Ils nous demandèrent de nous mettre au sol. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Le bébé de la femme se mit à pleurer. La mère tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer._

_- Ceci est un braquage ! Nous vous demandons de vous mettre au sol et il y aura aucun blessé ! Mais si des résistants se font, nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer ! hurla l'un des gars_

_- Fait taire le gosse ! s'écria un second_

_La femme me tendit le bébé en murmurant._

_- Petite, garde le contre toi et met toi dans un coin. _

_- Mais... madame_

_- Leah Clearwater. Fait ce que je te dis, tu es jeune, ma jolie. Je ne veux pas que tu restes devant ses gars._

_- Bella, je m'appelle Bella Swan. _

_- Bella, s'il te plait !_

_Je soupirais avant de prendre le petit garçon dans les bras et de le bercer. Je me mis ensuite dans un coin en pleurant. Le bébé s'était calmé et me regardait avec ses grands yeux brun, je le fixais Leah qui était toujours devant, face aux hommes. _

_- Videz le coffre ! Maintenant ! Cria un troisième_

_Le directeur refusa de le faire. L'un des hommes attrapa le bras de Leah qui était à ses côtés. Je poussais un petit cri en sentant mes larmes me submerger. Leah gémissait en se débattant, il lui mit une claque pour qu'elle se tienne correctement._

_- Ta gueule, connasse ! Et toi, le coffre ou je la tue !_

_Je vis une femme envoyé un message mais elle se fit voir par le premier homme. Il lui tira une balle dans la tête. La femme s'écroula dans une mare de sang. Je sanglotais toujours._

_- Arrête de chialer, sale gosse ! _

_J'essayais de me calmer sans trop de réussite. Nous entendîmes les sirènes de police ce qui provoqua une sorte de stress chez les braqueurs. Le second homme tira dans le plafond pour nous faire peur ce qu'il réussit à faire. Je resserrais ma prise contre ma poitrine. Leah se débattait toujours autant, l'homme lui tira dans le ventre avant de la jeter vers moi. Elle commençait à se vider de son sang, j'allais vers elle en reposant le bébé à mes côtés. Je mis mes mains sur sa plaie alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Je pleurais et tremblais de tout mon corps, Leah avait du mal à respirer, elle pleurait aussi. _

_- Ne me quittez pas, Leah... Seth a besoin de vous..._

_- Be...Bel..la pr...proté...ger m...mon bé...bé_

_Je poussais un sanglot de plus. Je ne me souvins plus de quoi que ce soit ensuite. Je me souviens des ambulances et de ma tante qui m'enlaça dans ses bras. J'étais couverte du sang de Leah qui fut envoyé à l'hôpital avec le petit. J'avais été me faire examiner aussi, j'avais été obligé de voir un psychologue, madame Uley. Elle avait son cabinet à Phœnix mais elle le déplaçait à Seattle. Ce qui tombait bien..._

Je me réveillais ensuite en sueur et en larmes... Mon réveil affichait six heures, je décidais que je ne pourrais plus dormir. Je me levais alors pour prendre une douche.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre treize

J'avais environ une demi-heure d'avance, j'étais assise sur la table de ma cuisine en train d'attendre. J'avais envoyé un message à Rosalie pour savoir si je devais passer la prendre, elle m'avait répondu par le positif. J'allais avoir aussi une conversation avec Jacob. Ce connard ! Il a joué avec mes sentiments, mon cœur et ma confiance. Il a joué mais il m'a perdu. Je me rends compte que je n'étais pas si amoureuse que cela en fait. J'avais de l'amour pour lui mais je n'étais pas tellement folle de lui. Prenant mes clefs et mon sac, je sortis de chez moi. Alice Brandon et son frère étaient devant ma voiture. Emmett souri lorsqu'il me vit alors qu'Alice semblait mal à l'aise. Je m'approchais d'eux et fis une bise sur la joue d'Emmett avant de faire la bise à sa sœur qui souriait désormais.

- Je peux vous aider, chers voisins ?

- Ouais, en fait, ma voiture est tombée en panne. Tu peux nous emmener ? me demanda Emmett

- Pas de soucis ! On va passer prendre Rosalie avant d'aller au lycée.

- Génial ! J'irais emmener ma caisse à la casse ou j'appellerais un garage. Je te paie aussi pour nous emmener.

- N'importe quoi, toi ! On est voisin et tu veux me payer alors que de toute façon, je ne dépense pas plus d'essence. Arrête tes conneries et monte !

- Je peux conduire ?

J'éclatais de rire face à la mine enfantin de mon ami. Oui, c'est un ami maintenant, non ? Je lui tendis les clefs alors qu'il souriait très fier. Alice s'installa en silence sur la banquette arrière alors que je prenais place près d'Emmett. J'indiquais la route de chez Rosalie alors qu'Alice parlait avec son frère. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant en si peu de temps. Ses sujets ne tombaient pas sur le lycée.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais vers Alice qui me parlait, je lui souris pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Tu nous ramèneras ? Je voudrais aussi te montrer un truc...

En me demandant cela, elle se mit à rougir. Je vis Emmett sourire près de moi, Alice ne semblait pas une personne avec beaucoup d'ami. J'étais heureuse qu'elle me parle d'ailleurs, elle était si joviale et adorable.

- Je vous ramène et je suis d'accord de voir ce que tu veux me montrer, de toute façon, je serais seule à la maison.

- A bon ?

- Oui, Charlie a eu un accident à Seattle... ICI !

J'avais hurlé faisant sursauter mes deux camarades. Il stoppa la voiture près de chez Rosalie. Heidi sortit de chez elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle parla à quelqu'un.

- Rosalie a rétrécit ? déclara Emmett sérieux

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclaté de rire avec Alice, j'imaginais bien ma meilleure amie rétrécir. Je lui dis que c'était sa sœur ce qui le fit rire aussi. Rosalie sortit enfin et fit une bise à Heidi avant de venir vers la voiture. Elle ne semblait pas perturber par Alice et Emmett car elle s'installa aux côtés d'Alice tout sourire. Elle nous salua de manière amicale avant que l'on ne parte en direction du lycée. Mon amie avait mis du fond de teint sur son visage pour cacher les traces de Royce, il fallait que je lui règle son compte mais comment ?

- Alors, Bells, on joue le taxi ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Ouaip, monsieur a la voiture en panne !

- Ah mince ! Tu l'as emmené au garage ?

- Non, je vais voir ce soir ou demain. répondit-il

- Tu veux que je jette un œil ?

Rosalie était une grande passionné d'auto, elle réparait souvent les voitures de nos amis ou celle de mon père. Emmett sembla surprit tout comme sa sœur. Nous leurs expliquâmes alors la passion de Rose.

- Je suis d'accord, tu n'as cas venir ce soir comme Bella ?

- Ouais, pas de soucis ! Je viens ! Merci !

Emmett se gara sur le parking du lycée. Des regards perçants se firent sentir sur nous. Jane et Angéla vinrent à notre rencontre en saluant les Brandon. Emmett fit une bise à sa sœur avant de nous faire un signe et de partir avec Quil qui l'attendait. Alice me fit un petit signe discret avant de partir aussi vite, j'aurais pensé qu'elle resterait. Jane affichait un grand sourire.

- Alice Brandon ?

- Son frère n'a plus de voiture, ils sont venus ce matin me voir.

- C'est cool !

- Et ce soir, Bella va chez eux ! Chantonna Rose

- Pourquoi ? ajouta Angie

- Rosalie va regarder la voiture d'Emmett, je les raccompagne chez eux et Alice veut me montrer un truc. Dis-je en haussant les épaules

Nous parlâmes encore un peu avant que je vis Edward, Jasper et Kimberley. Les deux garçons arrivèrent et me saluèrent en me faisant la bise avant de saluer les filles. Une fois partit, les filles m'embêtèrent en riant. Jacob arriva lui aussi et me demanda de venir. C'est partit, j'allais avoir une conversation avec lui ! Je soupirais provoquant le rire de mes amies et le grognement de Jake. Nous nous éloignâmes du groupe pour parler en privée.


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre quatorze

Jacob m'avait emmené sous un arbre près du terrain de sport où j'avais court ensuite. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de m'embrasser mais je le repoussais sans cesse. Je le fixais, les mains sur les hanches, prête à le gifler. Je devais avouer que j'avais peur, il était plus costaud que moi.

- Il se passe quoi, Bella ? Tu as refusé tous mes appels ou tu ne répondais pas à mes messages.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?!

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- De te faire caresser comme un poney par cette salope de Tanya !

- Arrête de délirer, Bells ! T'es complètement malade !

- Je ne délire pas, je t'ai vu ! Tu la touchais comme une chienne telle qu'elle est ! T'avais rentré ta putain de langue dans sa bouche !

Il ne dit plus rien, baissant simplement la tête. Mes poings serrés, je me retenais de ne pas lui en foutre une. Il me croyait folle en plus de ça ! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il tenait un minimum à moi.

- Ne me quitte pas, Bella... Je t'aime...

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi mais je me suis trompée, adieu ! Toi et moi, c'est terminé !

Je partis sans rien ajouter. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je ne voulais pas me retourner. Il ne méritait pas ma peine. Je croisais Royce sur mon chemin, il attendait quelqu'un. Je lui lançais le regard le plus assassin que je pouvais faire et lui murmurais de laisser Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas que tout le lycée sache ce qu'il faisait et Jessica, la commère n'était pas loin. Je partis et trouvais Démétri et Edward en train de discuter, je sautais littéralement sur le copain de Jane. Je le regardais le visage embué de larmes, pensée à ce sal chien de Jacob et à ce que Royce faisait à Rose me fit craquer. Il saisit mon visage et posa un baiser sur mon nez, il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

- Alors ma Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

- Pff j'ai quitté Jacob... Quand j'avais besoin de lui, il sautait limite sur Tanya...

- C'est qu'un pauvre con ! s'écria Démétri

- Il ne voit pas ce qu'il perd... murmura Edward plus pour lui que pour nous

Je partis me changer en tenue de jogging, le prof nous demanda de courir autour du terrain, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Après plus de vingt minutes de courses, le professeur nous rappela. Il nous donna chacun des raquettes pour nous échauffer à deux. Je me mis avec Démétri alors qu'Edward allait avec Claire, la copine de Quil. J'avais vraiment du mal à tenir ma raquette dans la main. Elle partait tout le temps ou alors je lançais mal le volant. Démétri se moquait ouvertement de moi. Après une demi-heure de lancer souvent raté et de hurlement frustré de Démétri, c'était encore à moi de servir, au lieu de lancer le volant, c'est la raquette que je lâchais encore. Elle passa de l'autre côté du filet et finit sa course dans la tête d'Edward qui tomba au sol. Je me précipitais vers lui et me jetais à terre. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et se frotta la tête. Le professeur lui demanda de rester allonger. Edward n'écoutait pas le conseil et essaya de se lever. Il tourna de l'œil et faillit s'évanouir. Je mis sa tête sur mes genoux en lui caressant les cheveux. Je pleurais silencieusement car je me sentais mal, j'étais coupable.

L'infirmier arriva, le prof renvoya tout le monde aux vestiaires, le cours se terminait. Je me changeais rapidement avant de me précipiter vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait Edward. Quand j'entrais, je le trouvais allonger sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Mes larmes redoublèrent, il dût m'entendre car il ouvrit les paupières et me regarda. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mes larmes. Je m'approchais de lui.

- Je suis désolée... Je... Je v...voulais pas...

- Shht... Ne t'inquiet pas, je ne suis pas cassé, j'ai un peu mal mais ça va. Ne pleure pas, Bella.

- Si, c'est de ma faute...

- Mais non, mon père va venir me chercher pour que j'aille faire un examen. Je vais aller bien...

- Tes parents vont dire que j'ai tenté de te tuer volontairement...

- Pourquoi devrais-je penser cela de miss Swan ?

Je me retournais vivement et vit un homme blond. Il ressemblait à Jasper en plus vieux, il avait aussi, il me semblait avoir la même texture que la coiffure d'Edward. Monsieur Cullen se trouvait devant avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était vraiment séduisant pour son âge. Je rougissais devant cet homme, j'étais intimidée aussi. Il me serra la main.

- Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Bella Swan, c'est ça ?

J'hochais la tête. Il approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur son crâne.

- Bella, ma femme m'a dit que du bien sur toi. Je suis contente de voir celle qui hante les murs de ma maison. Entre Edward, Jasper et Esmée, j'en entends souvent. Ton père va bien aussi d'ailleurs, il devrait sortir dans trois jours.

- Merci...

- Sèche tes larmes, il en faut plus à Edward, tu sais.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Monsieur Cullen et Edward partirent ensuite alors que je retrouvais Démétri. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'en voulais vraiment de l'avoir sonné à coup de raquettes. Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable en repensant à la scène, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire. Mon ami me rejoignit, lui aussi.

La journée se passa, j'eus des nouvelles d'Edward par messages. Il allait bien, chose qui me rassura. Charlie rentrait bientôt, j'avais vraiment hâte de le voir. De le serrer dans mes bras. Mon papa allait revenir. Le premier homme de ma vie. Il sera surprit de savoir que je ne suis plus avec Jacob, le fils de son meilleur ami. Charlie nous voyait déjà marier avec des enfants. Je ris de l'intérieur en imaginant des bébés Black. A la fin des cours, je retrouvais Rosalie appuyée contre ma voiture. Les autres étaient déjà partis. Emmett et Alice n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ils n'allaient pas tarder. Je jetais mon sac de cours dans mon coffre ainsi que celui de Rose. Emmett salua Quil avant de nous retrouver. Rosalie me demanda de passer chez elle pour prendre son matériel avant d'aller ramener les Brandon. Alice arriva en souriant, c'était merveilleux de voir un sourire sur ce petit visage de lutin. Nous montâmes tous les quatre dans ma voiture, je pris le volant cette fois. Heidi sortit de la maison et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur, ma jolie blonde lui posa les lèvres sur le front. Elle prit son sac dans le coffre avant de prendre la main de sa cadette et de l'entrainer dans la maison.

- Elle est trop chou, sa sœur ! Elle aussi est très jolie ! s'exclama Alice

- Heidi est adorable, tu as raison.

- Rosalie est tout de même plus canon ! ajouta Emmett

Alice et moi le fixâmes ahuries, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Rosalie revint, elle s'était changée. Sa magnifique robe beige avait été remplacé par un vieux jean bleu et débardeur blanc. Elle mit la caisse à outils dans le coffre avant de monter avec nous. Je pris directement la route vers chez les Brandon.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre quinze

Une fois chez les Brandon, Rosalie sauta littéralement de ma voiture avant de trottiner vers celle d'Emmett. Ce dernier la suivait en souriant. Alice m'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison, le père de mes nouveaux amis était déjà présent. Je lui dis bonjour poliment avant de rejoindre Alice qui courait déjà dans les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une pièce qui semblait être sa chambre, elle m'invita à entrer. La chambre était grande et très belle, un lit avec des draps roses et une couette blanche, deux tables de chevet, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Deux portes étaient de nouvelles présentes dans la chambre, je pense qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain et l'autre, je l'ignore. Alice s'asseya à même le sol avec un cahier, je m'installais à ses côtés.

- Regarde.

Je regardais son cahier et vit des vêtements, surtout des robes dessinées dessus. Je trouvais ses schémas magnifiques. En le feuilletant, je découvris un portrait. Il était merveilleux, je le reconnue directement. Jasper Cullen.

- Tes dessins sont magnifique, Alice !

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses petites joues, elle était toute mignonne. Un sourire erra sur son visage.

- Je fais mes propres robes, costumes et autres. Je me demandais, tu vas au bal d'halloween ?

- Ouais, certainement ! Et toi ?

- Je ne vais jamais au bal mais je peux te faire un costume.

- J'accepte à la condition que tu m'accompagnes avec mon groupe à ce bal.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, la tête baissée, je vis ses larmes coulées sur son visage enfantin. La pauvre petite, elle devait croire que nous étions comme Tanya et sa clique, qu'on lui voulait du mal. Je posais le cahier près de moi et pris Alice dans mes bras. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle doute de nous. Jane avait raison, il lui fallait de l'aide.

- Jane, la petite blonde, veut depuis longtemps t'aider, on s'est même disputé car je voulais aussi mais je ne savais pas comment. Rosalie et Angéla sont d'accord et nous sommes toutes les quatre ok pour que tu nous rejoignes dans le groupe. Veux-tu faire partir de notre fratrie ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire. Dans son regard, je vis de l'espoir mais aussi de la peur.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je vais appeler Jane, tu verras !

Je sortis mon portable de ma veste et composais le numéro de mon amie. Elle décrocha assez rapidement. Je mis donc le haut-parleur pour qu'Alice puisse entendre.

« - _Oui ?_

- Jane, c'est Bella ! Voilà, tu es d'accord que miss Brandon vienne dans le groupe ?

- _Alice ? Alice Brandon ?_

- Elle-même !

- _Mais bien sûr que oui, Bells ! Pourquoi cette question à la con ?_

- Eh ! Je suis avec elle justement, car Rose répare la voiture d'Emmett

- _T'es sur que ce n'est pas Emmett qui répare la carrosserie de Rose ? Ria-t-elle_ »

Alice pouffa de rire alors que je m'étouffais en riant. Jane se calma la première.

« - _Alice, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que tu restes avec nous ! J'en serais même ravie !_

- Merci, Jane... Murmura-t-elle

- _Et bien, de rien ! Tu aimes le shopping ?_

- Oh ! Oui ! J'adore sa même ! S'exclama-t-elle

- _Cool ! Bella, prévois une journée ! On ira faire du shopping ! On dira à Ben et Démétri de nous accompagner, et pourquoi pas Emmett, Jasper et Edward aussi ! Je sais que tu aimes bien les jumeaux, Bells ! On pourra aller faire du patinage ou bowling ensuite !_

- STOP ! Hurlais-je, doucement Jane ! »

Nous avions continué à discuter avant que Démétri, qui était chez elle, ne manifeste son ennui. Il ronchonnait pour qu'elle raccroche, ce qu'elle fit dix minutes après. Nous décidâmes de descendre pour retrouver les deux autres. Rosalie avait la tête dans le moteur alors qu'Emmett lui donnait les outils qu'elle lui demandait. Elle était couverte d'huile ou autre substances dégoutante. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger au contraire. Il y avait une petite musique de fond que Rosalie avait mis, elle chantonnait.

- Ah ! Ma sœur et Belli Bello ! S'écria Emmett

- Paye la tête de mes surnoms, Bella, Bells, Belli... riais-je

- Jamais contente !

- Tu ne vas pas l'être très longtemps quand je te dirais ce que prévois Jane

- Elle prévoit quoi ? Demanda Rosalie

- Une journée shopping avec Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett, les gars et nous !

- Alors nan ! Hurla-t-il

- Ensuite soit patinoire ou soit bowling !

Rosalie se mit à rire en voyant la tête boudeuse du gros nounours. Vers 18 heures, je raccompagnais Rosalie chez elle avant de rentrer à la maison. Nous retournerons demain chez eux pour continuer les réparations. Je vis la voiture de patrouille garée devant l'allée. J'arrêtais le moteur et courus dans la maison. Charlie s'y trouvait avec un sourire fatigué. Mes larmes se mirent à coulées d'elles-mêmes, je sautais dans les bras que mon père m'ouvrait. Il me serra fortement contre lui. Il m'avait manqué, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre. Il embrassa mes cheveux, je sentais ses larmes sur ma tête.

- Papa, j'ai eu peur...

- Je suis là, ma chérie.

Nous passâmes la soirée devant la télévision. Carlisle m'avait menti pour me faire une surprise. Je ne voulais plus quitter ses bras. Je dus m'endormir contre lui.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre seize

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon lit, mon père avait dû me mettre au lit. J'entendis des coups à ma porte avant que mon père ne passe sa tête. Il semblait assez gêné. Je lui fis signe d'entrer et tapais mon lit pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

- Chérie, je vais aller faire de la pêche avec Billy.

- Oh ! Tu es en arrêt ?

- Oui pendant un certain temps. Dis-moi, avec Jake, ça va ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'ai rompu.

- A bon ?

- Il... il...

- Il ne t'a pas frappé au moins ?!

Je le regardais avec les yeux écarquillés. Où va-t-il chercher des idées pareilles ? Je secouais la tête avec un sourire.

- Non, je l'ai juste surpris avec une autre alors que je venais d'apprendre que tu avais été blessé.

Il ne répondit pas. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de me lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais avant de me glisser sous l'eau. Je laissais mes larmes tombées en même temps que le jet. Mon cœur était vraiment brisé. Je décidais de sortir et de me sécher avant de m'habiller d'une robe grise à col rouler, d'un sous pull noir ainsi que d'un leggings noir. Je me peignais les cheveux et me maquillais légèrement avant de sortir et de mettre mes bottines noires. Une fois prête, je vérifiais si mon sac de cours était fait avant de descendre. Regardant l'heure, je vis que je n'avais plus le temps pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je pris seulement un cachet pour mes angoisses ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Mon père me regardait, les sourcils froncé mais ne dit rien. Je sortis. Alice et Emmett étaient déjà présents devant ma maison. Je leur saluais avant de monter dans la voiture avec eux. Je démarrais.

- Bella ? Chuchota Alice

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger tes amies ?

- Absolument !

Je vis un sourire s'afficher sur son visage de lutin. Emmett me regarda avec tendresse. Il me murmura un merci. Une fois garée devant chez Rosalie, nous attendîmes qu'elle sorte. Heidi sortit, elle courut vers la voiture.

- Coucou Bella !

- Bonjour miss ! Ta sœur est prête ?

- Elle est enfermée dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ?

La fillette haussa les épaules. Je lançais un regard à Emmett qui avait les sourcils froncés. Je détachais ma ceinture, prête à sortir. Emmett et Alice suivirent le mouvement, j'aurais aimé y aller seule mais tant pis. Heidi me prit la main et me dirigea vers la salle de bain de Rosalie. Je toquais à la porte.

- Rosalie, c'est Bella. Ouvre-moi !

- B...Bella... N...non... lai...sse moi...

- Ma jolie...

Je regardais Emmett et Alice qui semblaient perturber. Emmett faisait tâche ici, il était immense contrairement à la maison. Heidi fila dans sa chambre et sortit, une voiture était garée devant. La petite fille allait à l'école. Je posais mon front sur la porte et soufflais. Il fallait que j'appelle les autres.

- Restez là, je vais appeler Angéla et Jane.

Je sortais dehors pour être tranquille. Les filles m'indiquèrent que les cours avaient été suspendu jusqu'à dix heures pour une réunion. J'avais donc deux heures pour faire sortir Rosalie de la salle d'eau. Je retournais dans la maison où je trouvais Alice, seule assise sur une chaise. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Où est Emmett ?

- Rosalie lui a ouvert la porte, il menaçait de la défoncer.

Je pris place près de la petite brune. J'espérais qu'Emmett la fasse sortir de là. Qu'avait-elle ? Que lui était-elle encore arrivée ? Je l'ignorais et cela me mettait les nerfs. Je pensais à Leah aussi, ce bébé devra grandir sans sa mère. Seth. Ce petit bonhomme... Il ne méritait pas cela. Sa grand-mère sera là pour lui, pour l'aider à grandir et l'aimer.

**Le prochain sera du point de vue de Rosalie ^^ A samedi !**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre dix-sept

_Point de vue de Rosalie_

J'étais toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain, je savais que Bella était sorti, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je le savais mais je n'y pouvais rien faire. J'entendis de petits coups à la porte, je ne répondis pas. Je voulais que l'on m'oubli. Que l'on me laisse.

- Rosalie... c'est Emmett, ouvre moi la porte. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste te voir. Savoir comment tu vas. Aller, ouvre moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je serais forcée de la défoncée.

Dans le son de sa voix, je savais qu'il était sincère. Il ne me voulait aucun mal. J'ignorais encore pourquoi j'avais accepté de lui ouvrir alors que je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit. Mais je l'avais fait. Avec Bella, on partageait tout mais j'avais trop honte. Une fois le verrou de la porte enlevé, j'étais retournée dans le coin de salle de bain. J'étais en sous-vêtement mais j'en avais que faire. Mes genoux étaient remontés contre ma poitrine. Je le regardais, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il était entré et avait refermé la porte à clef. Il s'était assis contre la porte et m'avait regardé.

- Rosalie, que s'était-il passé ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Qu'il me voit autrement après les révélations. Je secouais la tête en pleurant. J'avais honte, je me sentais sale. Il regarda mon visage en larmes, je n'avais pas de marques ici. Seul endroit qu'Il n'avait pas meurtri hier soir.

- Je peux venir près de toi ?

J'haussais les épaules, il se déplaça vers moi. Comme si il savait, il ne me toucha pas. Sa forte carrure aurait dû m'effleurer pourtant. Je décidais de parler, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

- Je... je me sens sale, tout le temps... Quand ses mains... sont sur moi... sa bouche ou... encore quand il... il est en... moi. Je me sens mal, pas saine... Les filles me disent que c'est faux, que je ne dois pas avoir honte... Chaque coup, plaies, mots... je pardonnais... Je n'avais pas le choix. Il est venu cette nuit... dans ma chambre, mon lit sans que je dise oui... il m'a touché, caressé mais s'était pas bien... j'avais mal. Il a encore abusé de moi... J'en peux plus... juste plus. Des fois, je veux juste... mourir.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, je pensais l'avoir fait peur. Je regrettais d'avoir parlé. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité m'emportant dans de grands sanglots incontrôlables. Je sentis ses bras entourés mes épaules et plongeais mon visage dans son cou. Il me calmait. Sans parler. Au bout d'un certain temps, quand je fus calmé, Emmett me regarda.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse sur cela, Rosalie. Tu es la victime, pas la coupable. Je te jure que je vais te protéger maintenant. Il ne te touchera plus, il ne te fera plus de mal.

Je savais qu'il était sincère là encore. Il ne me mentait pas. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Il se releva, tendit une de ses mains pour m'aider à en faire de même. Il scruta mon corps, pas de manière perverse comme l'aurait fait Royce, il vit seulement les bleues qui avaient été fait. Sur mon ventre, le haut de ma poitrine, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mes poignets et mon cou. Il souffla en serrant les poings. Son regard était rempli de fureur, mais pas pour moi. Pas pour ce que j'étais. Il prit une serviette qui se trouvait sur une des commodes avant de me la mettre sur les épaules pour me couvrir. Pour cacher ses traces sur mon corps.

- Va t'habiller, Rosalie. Nous allons nous pointer au lycée, toi la tête haute pour lui montrer que tu es forte.

Il enleva le verrou de la salle de bain, je sortis avant lui. Bella et Alice me souriaient.

- Nous avons cours à dix heures, les cours sont suspendus.

J'hochais la tête avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de m'habiller, je mis un jean noir ainsi qu'un haut bleu foncé et d'une veste Adidas grise et bleu. Je me chaussais de mes baskets et décidais de laisser mes cheveux lâches. Je me maquillais et sortis pour rejoindre mes amis. Nous nous rendîmes en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Nous prîmes place et Bella roula en direction du lycée. Nous retrouvions Jane, Angéla, Démétri et Ben, un peu plus loin Quil, Jasper et Edward attendaient Emmett. Une fois garée, nous sortions. Je fis la bise aux filles et aux gars ainsi que les autres, les amis d'Emmett nous rejoignirent et nous saluèrent à leur tour. Bella partit dans une grande discussion avec Quil et Edward sur le recrutement des joueurs de foot et de celle des pom-pom girl qui avaient été mis dans la semaine à cause des coaches qui n'étaient visiblement pas au point avant. Emmett restait près de moi comme il me l'avait promis. Jane, Alice et Angéla parlaient, tout comme Jasper, Ben et Démétri. Je contemplais chacun de mes amis, si nous continuions ainsi, nous allions être une grande bande. Un grand groupe. Mon regard se posa sur Royce. Lui aussi me fixait avec un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il était avec Tanya, Jacob, Jessica et Irina. Lauren arrivait vers eux au bras de Tyler. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi, Emmett passa son bras pour me soutenir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Murmura-t-il

Je lui fis un sourire avant de reposer mon regard sur Royce qui fronçait les sourcils. Jane sautait toute seule en poussant des petits cris. Démétri se mit à rire avant de l'attraper.

- Shopping pour vous tous ! Garçons et filles ! Obligés !

Toutes les filles acceptèrent en poussant des cris hystériques même moi, alors que les garçons poussaient à l'acclamation blasé.

- Et ensuite, Piscine, patinoire ou bowling ! Cria Alice

Nous étions surprit par cette accès de folie, elle qui était si calme et réservée venant de nous faire sursauter. Emmett haussa les épaules comme habitué.

- Ouais, bowling ! Firent les gars à l'unisson

- Non ! Je vais me ridiculiser ! Se plaignit Bella sous nos rires.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une mine boudeuse, Edward lui chuchota une chose la faisant sourire et taper des mains.

- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle

- Mercredi ?

- Peux pas Jane, tu le sais. Je suis à Seattle.

- Samedi ?

- Parfait !

Dix heures arriva rapidement, je restais avec Quil, Jasper et Emmett. Ils ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle et je leurs en était reconnaissant.

**A samedi !**


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre dix-huit

_Point de vue de Bella_

Les jours défilèrent, nous étions mercredi matin. Durant les deux jours précédents, mon groupe et celui d'Emmett s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher. Rosalie passait son temps près du frère Brandon qui avait juré de la protégée de Royce. Ben et Jasper étaient devenus de grands copains tout comme Alice et Jane qui parlaient tout le temps de shopping. Nous avions mangé avec les gars le midi. Le matin, nous nous attendions. Il était clair, que nous formions une nouvelle bande. Mon groupe de six membres, Angéla, Rosalie, Jane, Démétri, Ben et moi ainsi que celui d'Emmett composé de Jasper, Claire, Quil, Edward et Alice. Ouais, nous étions devenus un grand groupe. Claire était discrète et ne passait pas énormément de temps avec nous mais je la trouvais très gentille. La sœur des Cullen ne venait avec nous que le soir, avec toujours un soupir ennuyé. Elle venait que pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle avec ses frères.

Je sortis de cours avec Edward et Démétri, nous nous dirigions vers le parking. Nous finissions tôt le mercredi comme les autres, onze heures. Je devais ramener les Brandon et Rosalie avant d'aller à Seattle. Emilie et moi avions rendez-vous, j'allais devoir parler de Seth et Leah. Je savais que cela allait être une séance éprouvante. Comme souvent. J'avais fait des efforts pourtant, je m'étais sentie mieux. Mon retour à Forks avait bouleversé mes humeurs, mes efforts. J'étais de nouveaux déprimée, mes cachets me permettaient de rester lucide, de ne pas faire de crises. J'étais une putain de droguée !

- Bells ! Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ?

- Jane, tu sais très bien que je suis à Seattle le mercredi...

- Ah merde ! J'oublie tout le temps !

- Pourquoi tu dois aller à Seattle ? Me demanda Alice

- Je vais voir une amie, tous les mercredis.

C'était un petit mensonge. Emilie n'était pas vraiment une amie, plutôt ma psy, on va dire. Je saluais Jane, Angéla et les gars avant de monter dans la voiture avec Emmett, Alice et Rosalie. Je démarrais et me rendis directement vers chez les Brandon. La voiture de monsieur n'était toujours pas réparée, je pense que Rose prenait son temps et ma blonde allait le faire cet après-midi. Elle avait laissé ses outils chez lui la dernière fois. Une fois déposée, je traçais vers mon rendez-vous. Je mis environ une heure pour arriver à la ville et quinze minutes de plus pour me garer sur le parking. Je me présentais à l'accueil. La secrétaire m'annonça auprès de madame Uley. Cette dernière m'attendait déjà, je pris la direction de son bureau. Sam Uley, son mari se trouvait dans le couloir. Il venait de quitter le bureau de sa femme.

- Bonjour Bella, comment tu vas ?

- Sa peut aller.

- Courage, petite !

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher derrière un masque souriant ici. Je toquais à la porte avant de recevoir un « entrez » de la jolie voix de ma psychologue. Elle se leva de son siège et vint me serrer la main. Elle restait professionnelle même si des fois, elle laissait tomber ses barrières quand j'étais au plus mal. Je m'installais en face d'elle. Elle prit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, mit ses lunettes noires pour pouvoir travailler. Elle me regarda un moment.

- Bien, nous allons commencer. Déjà, as-tu prit ton médicament pour les crises d'angoisse avant de venir ?

- Non, le dernier datait de dix heures environ. J'avais une interro.

Elle nota ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle écrivait toujours tout, pour laisser des traces de ce que je disais. Il y a juste pour mon récit avec Leah qu'elle avait laissé. Elle avait inscrit que j'avais vu une scène de crimes lors d'un braquage où j'avais été témoin. Ni plus, ni moins.

- D'accord. Bella, parle-moi de cet appel téléphonique sur Leah.

- Et bien, j'attendais les filles... J'ai appelé l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles. On m'a dit que Leah n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures et que la grand-mère de Seth allait devoir s'occuper de lui... Je me sens tellement coupable...

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre devant nous.

- Elle te protégeait, toi et son bébé. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Bella.

- Peut être.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, du moins je parlais. Je lui parlais de notre nouvelle bande, de Jacob, de mon père. Je ne parlais jamais vraiment de moi, je me contentais de mes amis. Je passais les passages où Rosalie se faisait frapper par Royce. Emilie n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle devait se douter que je cachais une chose sur elle. Je lui racontais déjà presque toute ma vie, une fois par semaine. Je n'allais pas parler de celle de mes amis.

- Alors Bella, après m'avoir parlé de tout ça pendant deux heures. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis lessivée. Je suis contente d'avoir parlé de ce qui me tue mais je suis crevée.

- C'est normal. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Royce. Ton amie, Rosalie ne le fréquente plus ?

- Non, c'est terminée entre eux.

J'avais parlé peut être sur un ton trop sec car elle fronça les sourcils. Son téléphone sonna, elle mit alors l'interphone.

« - Oui, Sheila ?

- _Madame, le docteur Cullen est présent avec sa fille et l'un de ses fils_.

- Le docteur Cullen ? Que fait-il ici ?

- _Je l'ignore, madame. Il voudrait vous parlez._

- Bien. Je le recevrais dans mon bureau quand j'en aurais mis fin à mon rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Swan.

- _Je lui dirais, madame. »_

- Excuse-moi, Bella.

Je lui fis un sourire tout en méditant sur ses paroles. Le docteur Cullen... Carlisle Cullen ? Pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? J'avais déjà parlé des Cullen avec elle, des triplées et de la mère, Esmée. Je voudrais tellement la revoir.

- Veux-tu que Sam te ramène ?

- Non, ça ira. Merci.

- Je te revois la semaine prochaine.

Je lui serrais de nouveau la main avant de quitter le bureau. Emilie était derrière moi. Je passais devant l'accueil où je tombais sur les Cullen. Carlisle, Kimberley et Edward. Carlisle discutait avec son fils qui avait les sourcils froncés alors que Kim regardait autour d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Elle semblait en avoir déjà marre d'être ici. Edward tourna la tête comme par instinct vers moi, il était étonné de me voir mais un sourire erra sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Bella ! Me salua Carlisle

- Bonjour, monsieur, salut Edward !

Carlisle alla avec sa fille parler avec Emilie pendant que mon ami resta avec moi. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc dans la salle d'attente. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas le laisser tout seul ici. Je savais qu'il voulait me demander pourquoi j'étais présente dans ce lieu. Il attendit pourtant plus de dix minutes.

- Je peux te demander, pourquoi tu te trouves dans le cabinet d'un psy ?

- Ouais, je vais te le dire mais tu ne dois le répéter à personne. J'en ai parlé qu'à mes proches et je te fais confiance.

- Promis.

Je pris pour décision de parler avec Edward qui semblait être une personne de confiance, j'espérais ne pas me tromper sur lui. Je lui racontais alors toute mon histoire, mes larmes débordèrent sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ce bel homme me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer. Carlisle entra, seul dans la salle d'attente. Je savais qu'il avait entendu notre conversation mais il n'en fit rien. Je l'en remerciais avec un signe tête et un petit sourire. Je lui demandais la même question qu'il décida de me répondre aussi sincèrement que possible, sachant que son père était présent.

- Kim est une toxico. Elle a besoin d'aide.

J'hochais simplement la tête. J'en pouvais plus de ma vie, j'étais brisée. Il fallait que je me reconstruise enfin. Avec Jacob s'est terminé, cocue je ne pouvais plus l'être. Alice aussi s'était fait, nous étions devenues amies. C'était cette histoire avec Royce et Rosalie qui me tuait ainsi que celle avec Seth et Leah.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre dix-neuf

Carlisle avait accepté que je ramène Edward à Forks car ce dernier s'ennuyait à en mourir. Nous parlions de beaucoup de choses, il me faisait sourire mais en même temps, j'avais peur de donner ma confiance trop rapidement. Je le déposais devant chez lui où Esmée faisait le jardin tranquillement. Elle se tourna vers moi tout sourire avant de venir vers nous. Je sortais de la voiture et allais saluer la mère de mon ami.

- Bella ! Je suis ravie de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Edward, chéri, où est ton père ?

- Il est avec Kim chez madame Uley

Esmée me lança un regard qui était censée être discret, Edward lui avoua alors que j'y étais sans raconter les détails. Jasper sortit à son tour, il me fit un grand sourire.

- Ed, Emmett vient de m'appeler, Alice souhaiterait nous voir tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la fête d'halloween. Elle s'occupe des costumes.

- Je vous emmène ? Je dois aller la voir avec les autres.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête avant de monter à l'intérieur de ma voiture. Je roulais jusqu'à chez les Brandon, Rosalie était dans la voiture d'Emmett. Elle devait avoir finis maintenant. Emmett était debout en face de la voiture, il regardait Rosalie avec un grand sourire et des yeux qui semblaient fasciné, comme si Rose était la huitième merveille du monde. Je me garais au moment où Jane et Alice sortaient de la maison. Elles vinrent vers moi.

- Angéla est en haut, nous allions parler des costumes, montées les filles. Les gars, je viendrais après. Vous avez cas regarder la télé ou je ne sais pas.

Rosalie se lava les mains avant de nous rejoindre en haut. Nous nous installions près d'Alice qui nous montrait des croquis. Ces dessins étaient fantastiques.

- Je vais vous dire comment vous serez mais vous ne devez le dire à personne ! Ça sera une surprise, il vous faudra des cavaliers aussi. Rosalie avec Emmett, Angéla avec Ben, Jane avec Démétri, Bella avec Edward et moi avec Jasper ! Nous dit-elle tout sourire

Alice nous fit alors part de ses idées. Elle partit ensuite de la chambre pour retrouver les garçons. Nous rîmes de bon cœur en nous imaginant avec les costumes qu'elle devait nous faire. J'avais hâte de voir le résultat. Nous parlâmes ensuite de la journée shopping qui était organisé samedi. Les garçons nous accompagnaient malgré eux. Nous allions ensuite faire du bowling, je crois. J'allais encore me ridiculiser mais bon tant pis. Les filles me demandèrent comment c'était passé ma séance avec Emilie. Alice revint quand j'eus finit de parler de mon passé. Nous retournions voir les garçons qui étaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous haussâmes les épaules. Emmett proposa une partit de Wii, nous allions nous battre à _Juste dance_. Alice commença face à Rosalie, Jane enchaina face à Jasper. Nous étions morts de rire quand Jane choisit de danser sur une musique assez osé. C'est aussi rouge qu'une tomate que Jasper se prêta au jeu. Angéla se mesura face à Edward. Pour terminer, je dus faire contre Emmett sur la danse des zombies. Emmett était plutôt doué alors que moi, je riais tellement que cela m'était presque impossible. Nous avions passé une excellente journée avec eux. Vers dix-huit heures, je ramenais Rosalie, Jasper et Edward chez eux avant de moi-même rentrée. Charlie avait commandé des pizzas pour éviter de faire à manger. Je lui demandais la permission de sortir samedi ainsi que celle pour la fête du lycée qui avait lieu le vendredi de la semaine prochaine. Il accepta volontiers.

- Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu as une lettre dans le salon.

Je me rendais alors au salon alors que mon père montait se coucher. J'ouvris l'enveloppe qui était à mon nom. Parcourant la lettre des yeux, je pouvais voir que l'écriture était soignée et féminine. Je montais dans ma chambre pour la lire tranquillement dans mon lit.

_« Bella Swan, _

_Bonjour jeune fille, je suis Sue Clearwater. La grand-mère de Seth. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon petit-fils, sans toi, ma fille n'aurait pu le sauver. Il est toute ma vie désormais. J'aimerais que Seth et toi restés en contact, il doit savoir que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore en vie. J'ai appris par quelqu'un que tu vivais à Forks, cette petite ville près de la réserve indienne. Je dois t'avouer que mon mari a vécu là-bas et que j'ai toujours ma nièce qui y vit. Tu dois certainement la connaitre, ou du moins son fils. Quil Ateara. Petite Bella, ma douce enfant, passe me voir à la Push quand tu en auras le temps. J'aimerais vraiment te rencontrer, que tu puisses revoir ce petit enfant orphelin de parents. Je suis sa seule famille. Je voudrais qu'il puisse te connaitre aussi, que tu sois celle qui prendra soin de lui quand je quitterais cette Terre, moi aussi. _

_Je te souhaite de bonne étude mon enfant. _

_Amicalement, Sue. »_

Je dus relire trois fois la lettre avant de décider de dormir. J'irais à la Push dimanche pour la rencontrer. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas laisser cet enfant, déjà sans parents. Je m'endormis sur ses quelques pensées. Leah hantait mes rêves, elle voulait que je veuille sur son bébé. C'était vraiment une histoire de fou. Je ne pourrais pas être le parent de cet enfant, jamais. Je ne le connaissais à peine. J'entendis frapper mais ne voulais pas savoir qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée avec mon père, je l'entendis rire. 

_Je marchais main dans la main avec un petit garçon, il avait un regard marron et un teint halé avec des cheveux brun. Il semblait être âgé de six ans environ. Ses fossettes ressortaient avec son petit sourire d'enfant. Nous marchions sur une plage, l'air nous fouettait le visage et le sable chaud nous réchauffait les pieds. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, le ciel bleu était tellement agréable à Forks. Je constatais que je possédais un ventre arrondi, que je caressais avec tendresse. J'avais moi-même un sourire aux lèvres qui grandit en voyant un homme en face de moi. Le petit garçon lâcha ma main et courut vers l'homme qui s'agenouilla pour l'attraper. Le petit l'appelait « papa », une chose qui me choqua car ces deux personnes ne se ressemblaient pas. Je me surpris à prendre les deux hommes dans mes bras._

_- Mon tendre amour, je vous attendais._

_En fixant son visage, je vis que c'était… Edward ! J'étais dans les bras de mon ami, mon camarade de classe. Il se mit à caresser mon ventre arrondi et embrassa mes lèvres. _

_- Je veux une glace, maman !_

_En baissant la tête, l'enfant me regarda de ses yeux perçant. C'était Seth, le petit bébé que j'avais soit disant sauvé. Nous nous prîmes la main pour nous rendre près du marchand de glaces pour… mon fils ? Alors que je croyais que tout se passait bien pour nous, Seth disparut d'un seul coup sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Edward me fixa avec plein d'amour et un grand sourire sans se soucier de la disparition du petit. Tanya arriva au loin et Edward me laissa pour se rendre avec elle, elle riait aux éclats en me fixant. Edward la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tant d'amour et de passion. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur se briser dans ma cage thoracique, il souffrait devant Tanya et Edward se montrant tout leur amour. Je ne voulais pas les voir s'aimer, je voulais qu'il… m'aime ? _

_- Personne ne pourra t'aimer, Swan ! Tu es tellement banale et sans importance ! Jacob t'a quitté pour moi et bientôt, Edward te laissera pour moi aussi. Tu seras toujours seule, Swan !_

_Mes larmes perlèrent provoquant le rire de cette blonde et d'Edward. Je tombais à genoux en entendant toujours les paroles de mon ennemie dans la tête._

_- Tu mourras seule ! _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, des larmes sur mes joues et de la sueur sur mon visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un malheureux rêve sans importance. Je tentais de me calmer en contrôlant ma respiration. Je pris mes cachets pour mes angoisses qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet au lieu d'être dans la salle de bain avant d'essayer de me rendormir.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre vingt 

Le rêve de la nuit précédente hantait toujours les pensées, je ne savais pas à quoi cela résumait. Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward et je n'éprouvais aucuns instincts quelconques pour Seth. Je finis de me préparer avec la tête embrumée. Rosalie m'envoya un message, Emmett se chargeait de l'emmener au lycée mais je devais prendre Alice au passage. Ils voulaient être que tous les deux, comme c'est mignon. De légers coups à la porte me firent lever le nez de ma tasse, j'allais ouvrir à la personne. Alice se trouvait sur le seuil, toute souriante et en beauté. Je la fis entrer.

- Tu as été virée par ton frère ?

- Ouais, ria-elle. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Rose.

- Oh !

Nous nous sourîmes pensant exactement la même chose. Emmett serait un bon compagnon pour ma meilleure amie. Charlie descendit et alla dans la cuisine où je me trouvais avec mon amie. Il m'embrassa sur le front et salua Alice qui devint toute timide. Il m'indiqua que Jacob et Billy étaient passés pendant que je dormais, Jacob était monté me voir mais j'avais sombré. Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, indifférente à la nouvelle. Je pris mon sac et sortis avec Alice dehors pour prendre ma voiture. Alice me raconta comment se passait les préparations des costumes, elle comptait sur notre sortie de samedi pour compléter les tissus et autres accessoires dont elle avait besoin. Je me garais sur le parking près de la voiture du frère de ma camarade avant de sortir. Démétri et Jane nous retrouvaient main dans la main et souriants. Angéla et Ben ne tardaient pas non plus à arriver. Nous nous fîmes la bise papotant et rigolant. Les triplés arrivèrent, Kimberley nous salua d'un signe de tête avant de partir de son côté. Jasper et Edward restèrent avec nous, bien naturellement. Quil était déjà présent même si il n'était pas avec nous, il était plus loin avec sa petite amie, Claire. A la sonnerie, nous nous séparâmes. Je partis avec Démétri et Edward. Emmett et Quil avaient entrainement de basket, ils devaient parler de des recrutements, je crois. Rosalie resta près de Jasper et Angéla alors que Jane alla avec Ben et Alice. Dans les couloirs, nous croisâmes Jacob main dans la main avec Jessica Stanley, Royce au bras de Tanya Denali ainsi que Mike Newton. Jacob me lança un regard de haine, Royce un sourire sadique, Mike me scruta de haut en bas me provoquant des nausées, Jessica se mordit la lèvre en matant Edward comme un bon viande et Tanya me fixa de son regard de braise. C'était le même regard qu'elle m'avait lancé dans mon rêve. Je déglutis.

- Bella, ça va bien ? Me chuchota Démétri

- Hum… Oui.

Les garçons se jetèrent un regard, me faisant me sentir comme une merde. J'étais faible face à ses deux jeunes hommes. Démétri entra en premier en classe où il réserva les places du fond. Edward me demanda de rester deux minutes. Il voulait me parler.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Rien d'important.

Il haussa simplement les épaules mais le pli entre ses sourcils me firent comprendre qu'il ne gobait pas mon excuse. Je n'allais pas lui dire que mon subconscient jouait avec mes sentiments. Que j'étais perturbée à cause d'une lettre. Et que j'étais une putain de camée à l'antidépresseur. Ouais, vive la vie ! Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérée, j'allais craquer. Edward dût le voir car il posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un signe réconfortant. Je soufflais, il fallait que je me calme.

- Bella, calme-toi. Prend une profonde respiration.

- Ed…Ed…j'ar…j'n'arrive pas… a res… respirer

Je paniquais de plus en plus, ma vue se brouillait et les bruits de fond se faisaient de plus en plus loin. Des larmes se mirent à perlées sur mon visage, j'haletais incapable de réussir à prendre mon souffle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je dus perdre connaissance à un moment.

Je me réveillais engourdie, j'avais mal à la tête et à l'abdomen. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je sois présente dans ce lieu. L'odeur de la pièce mettait totalement inconnue, un mélange de désinfectant et de je-sais-pas-quoi. J'ouvris les yeux avant de les refermer. La lumière m'éblouissait fortement, je sentais quelqu'un me tenir la main. J'ouvris de nouveaux les yeux, je me trouvais dans une chambre blanche. Des murs au plafond. Je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. En tournant la tête, je vis que c'était Jane qui me tenait la main. Elle avait la tête posée sur le matelas près de moi et dormait profondément. Depuis combien de temps me trouvais-je ici ? Je caressais la chevelure blonde de mon amie de ma main branchée par des fils transparents. Jane leva la tête comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

- Bells ! Oh !

Elle se mit à pleurer en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle sauta ensuite sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle souffla avant de renifler. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as eu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête. J'ignorais tout. Il fallait que l'on m'explique. Avant qu'elle ne commence, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Angéla, Rosalie et Alice entrèrent les yeux bouffies de larmes. Pourquoi pleuraient-elles ? Rosalie hoqueta en me voyant, elle vint m'enlacer de nouveau. Me serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je vis Angéla et Jane échangés quelques mots, ma belle petite blonde essuya les larmes de son visage avant d'être enlacé par Angie. Alice ne bougea pas laissant ses larmes coulées.

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut lui dire. Déclara Jane.

- D'accord, attend. Bella, nous allons appeler docteur Cullen avant. On t'explique ensuite. Ajouta Rose.

Avais-je le choix ? Je ne pouvais pas parler à cause du tuyau que j'avais dans la gorge. Rosalie quitta la chambre en vitesse avant de revenir avec Carlisle. Le beau médecin blond que j'avais déjà vu semblait être terriblement fatigué. Des cernes marquaient son visage et ses yeux étaient ternes.

- Bonjour, Bella. Je suis content que tu te sois enfin réveillée. Tes amies vont te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais seulement t'ausculter, les filles sortez un instant.

Les filles obéirent. Quand le médecin m'examina, je pus voir que j'avais un poignet bandé, des hématomes sur les bras et les jambes. Il m'expliqua que mon ventre était entouré d'une bande pour me maintenir les côtes en place. Je ne pouvais pas respirer seule à cause d'une crise de panique que j'avais eu précédemment. Quand il sortit, il me masqua une larme avant que les filles ne reviennent. Alice s'assit sur une chaise, Jane sur le rebord de mon lit, Angéla s'appuya contre le mur en face et Rosalie était juste en face du lit. Jane parla en première.

- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse avant d'entrer en cours. Tes cachets, ceux que tu prends pour ça, ont été changés contre des antidouleurs. C'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas. Edward et Démétri ont quitté le lycée pour t'emmener à l'hôpital car tu étais inconsciente…

Elle souffla, elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Angéla prit la suite en ravalant un sanglot.

- Démétri conduisait la voiture alors qu'Edward était sur la banquette arrière, aucuns de vous n'étiez attachés. Tyler a prêté son van à Royce qui vous a foncé dessus. Vous avez fait des tonneaux sur la route avant de finir dans le fossé…

- Tu as été éjectée de la voiture, les garçons sont restés bloqués dedans. Continua Rose, tu as été dans le coma pendant une semaine. Démétri et Edward n'en sont pas sortis encore. Démétri fait des arrêts cardiaques régulièrement et Edward ne montre aucun signe. Charlie se charge de l'enquête qui a été ouverte.

Je déglutis avant de sentir mes larmes, je pleurais sans parvenir à me libérer totalement. Les garçons étaient dans des états lamentables. Mon cœur me faisait mal, il battait tellement fort contre mon thorax. Jane se nicha dans mes bras, elle mit son nez dans mon cou en pleurant à son tour. Rosalie se mit par terre et éclata en sanglots tout comme Angéla qui alla dans ses bras. Mon dieu ! Que s'était horrible de se sentir ainsi. Alice souffla, elle se retenait. Emmett, Jasper et Ben entrèrent. Ils esquivèrent un petit sourire en voyant que j'étais réveillée mais mes larmes montraient que je savais ce qu'il se passait. Jasper avait la tête baissée, il pleurait en silence. Son frère jumeau était dans la chambre d'à côté, luttant pour vivre. Emmett enlaça sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Ben s'installa sur une chaise aussi lasse.

- Royce a été arrêté par les flics. C'est Jacob qui a changé les cachets de Bella, j'en suis sûr. Annonça Emmett.

- Démétri… murmura Jane en gémissant.

Elle avait tellement mal que je ne pouvais cesser de pleurer. Jasper s'excusa et annonça qu'il retournait au chevet de son frère avec Kim et sa mère. Il me dit qu'Esmée passait régulièrement me voir. Jane me laissa à son tour, elle voulait rester près de son compagnon.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Anonymous**** : Je ne prends pas mal ta remarque et je vais même te rassurer, pour te dire que le couple Bella-Edward sera prochainement, je suis longue dans l'histoire à propos de ce couple mais ça ne serait tarder. Merci de ton commentaire et bien sûr de lire ma fic.**

Chapitre vingt et un 

Je dormais beaucoup les jours suivant, les médecins me droguaient avec leurs médicaments. J'avais si mal mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui me brulait le cœur. Deux de mes amis se trouvaient dans une chambre, luttant pour vivre. A chacun de mes réveils, on m'auscultait, je souffrais. Mes côtes me comprimèrent l'abdomen, mes jambes étaient engourdies et mes bras semblaient incapables de bouger. Je faisais de nombreuses crises, toutes plus dures les unes aux autres. J'ignorais le jour que nous étions, quel mois. Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois, Charlie était à mes côtés, les yeux larmoyant. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ici, les hôpitaux lui faisaient peur. Il avait vu sa femme mourir, il y était allé récemment et maintenant, sa fille se trouvait sur un lit à moitié droguer et morte. Il me caressait les cheveux en murmurant des paroles de musique. Je sentais mes larmes sur mes joues, je faisais souffrir tellement de personnes autour de moi. Jane, Alice, Rosalie et Angéla passaient tous les jours me voir, elles me parlaient même si j'étais endormie. Je les entendais me parler du lycée, elles étaient obligées d'y aller. Elles m'informèrent que les gens s'inquiétaient pour moi, qu'ils voulaient que je m'en sorte et que je me rétablisse vite. Emmett, Jasper et Ben venaient aussi souvent, pas tous les jours mais souvent. J'avais eu aussi la visite de Sam et Emilie, ils étaient venus me voir pour savoir comment je me sentais. Emilie avait été comme une grande sœur à ce moment-là, elle m'avait parlé, rassuré et réconforté pendant des heures. J'avais tellement pleuré ce jour-là. La grand-mère de Seth était venue avec le petit, j'étais consciente à ce moment et j'avais pu faire connaissance avec elle. Cela faisait un mois que j'avais été hospitalisée, deux semaines que j'étais réveillée et les médecins ne voulaient toujours pas que je sorte. J'étais mal physiquement mais beaucoup plus mentalement.

- Bella, ma chérie…

- Pa…pa

- Je suis là…

- Ed…ward et Dé…métri ?

- Ils sont stables pour le moment, mais Démétri a d'énorme baisse… j'ai bien peur…

- Non… non… Il… il ne doit pas ! NON !

- Bella, Bella ! Calme-toi !

Et c'était repartit ! Des médecins entrèrent dans la chambre où je convulsais en criant. Je sentais que l'on me tenait les épaules et les jambes. Je me débattais comme une possédée de Satan. Charlie était dans le fond de la chambre, les yeux exorbités par la stupeur et la peur. Il me voyait en pleine crise. Je sentis une aiguille se planter dans mon bras avant que tout mon corps ne se relâche. Je pleurais toujours mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes membres étaient comme paralysés. Carlisle vint dans mon champ de vision. Il était tendu, inquiet et fatigué. Il me caressa les cheveux tendrement.

- Bella, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu es sécurité ici.

- Ed… Dém… comment… vont ?

- Edward est toujours inconscient, il est stable. On attend toujours qu'il se réveille. Ça va faire un mois qu'il est dans le coma maintenant. Démétri nous pose plus de problème, il semble en forme quand la petite Jane est près de lui. Son cœur bat mais stagne. Il a des arrêts assez réguliers, il faut qu'on le surveille beaucoup.

- Va… mourir ?

- Je ne pourrais te le dire, personne ne sait. Il pourrait s'en sortir comme le contraire. Il faut que tu penses à toi maintenant, mon enfant. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour Démétri.

J'hochais légèrement la tête, pas convaincu par sa tirade. Mon ami était sur le point de crever et j'étais censée penser qu'à moi ? Et bien non. Mes amis se trouvèrent dans cet état à cause de moi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je fasse cette putain de crise dans le couloir devant tout le monde ? Tout ça à cause de je-ne-sais-qui qui m'a drogué avec des putain de dolipranes à la place de mes précieux cachets contre les crises d'angoisse. Ouais. Charlie approcha de moi hésitant.

- Oh… Bella.

- Papa, je… veux… rentrer… ramène moi.

- Je suis désolé, tu dois rester ici pour te faire soigner.

- Non…

Charlie laissa ses larmes le submerger, le voir pleurer en silence me brisait le cœur. Il finit par sortir pour se calmer me laissant seule dans cette chambre vide et blanche. Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser submerger par le sommeil.

Des coups à la porte me firent sortir de ce sommeil sans rêve, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir la tête blonde de Rosalie. Elle était seule aujourd'hui. Elle m'embrassa sur le front. Je voyais bien qu'elle se forçait à sourire, il n'atteignait pas son regard rougit par les larmes et le manque de sommeil. Punaise ! Elle s'inquiète trop pour nous, comme les autres je suppose.

- Alors Belli, ça va ?

- J'ai…connu… mieux.

- Je comprends. Je suis contente de te voir réveiller. Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?

- Quoi ?

- Je sors avec Emmett Brandon.

Je la fixais avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Je savais qu'il allait finir ensemble mais là, ils sont vraiment rapides. Je lui serrais la main pour la rassurée, la félicité et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle m'annonça que Jasper était avec Edward, il ne quittait pas son chevet une seconde. Kimberley y était aussi. Mon dieu ! Leur frère jumeau se trouvait dans le coma. Alice et Jane étaient à la cafétéria à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Jane ne se sentait pas prête à venir aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le moral. Angéla et Ben étaient tous deux dans la chambre de Démétri qui avait eu un arrêt, il y a deux heures environ. Emmett parlait avec le docteur Cullen. Charlie avait retrouvé Esmée et les parents de Démétri. Il y avait tellement de famille brisée dans notre groupe. Il fallait que nous nous en sortions, c'était vital et obligé ! Emmett entra dans ma chambre à son tour, il était aussi silencieux qu'un ours dans une bibliothèque. Dire que c'était discret. Il me prit directement dans ses bras en embrassant mon front.

- Ah ! La belle au bois dormant est de retour !

- Bonjour, Emmett.

- Oups, hey ! Ma Rosie !

- Comment vas, miss ?

- Bien.

- Emmett, elle est encore shootée aux médocs donc doucement.

- Oui, ma Rosie mais ça fait plaisir de la voir réveillée.

- Je sais, je sais. Elle est consciente mais pas trop bien encore.

Je les regardais discuter ensemble comme si je n'existais pas. Ils restèrent avec moi pendant des heures aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas parlé beaucoup mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie.

**Le point de vue suivant sera celui de Jane.**


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre vingt deux

_Point de vue de Jane_

Un mois. Un mois que mon petit-ami lutte contre la mort, il est sur le point de mourir et ça me tue. Ça me ronge et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'ai cru mourir quand on m'a dit que Bella, Démétri et Edward avaient été hospitalisés suite à un accident de voiture provoqué par Royce avec le van de Tyler. Ce fils de pute a tenté de tuer des personnes qui me sont chère. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, j'ai peur de chaque appel. Peur que l'on m'annonce que l'un de mes amis est décédé ou que mon chéri perde la vie. Je ne pourrais pas surmonter cette épreuve sans eux. Alice était avec moi à la cafétéria, nous buvions un verre de jus d'orange en silence. Je ne voulais pas parler, je n'avais rien à dire. Mon amie respectait mon choix et je l'en remerciais sincèrement. Dans le regard de tous mes amis ou de leur famille, on voyait que peine et douleur. Ma gorge se serra, mon cœur était en lambeaux et mes yeux me piquaient. J'étais perdue, trop perdue.

- Jane ? Tu m'entends ?

Je secouais la tête pour effacer toutes les images que j'avais. Je posais enfin mon regard sur mon amie qui était appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Excuse-moi, Alice.

- On devrait peut-être aller les voir maintenant.

- Ouais.

Nous nous levâmes ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les chambres. Nous toquâmes à la porte de la chambre des Cullen. La voix de Jasper nous autorisa à entrer, ce que nous fîmes. Bien naturellement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jasper se leva pour nous laisser une chaise. Dans la chambre, l'ambiance était pesante, douloureuse et horrible. Il nous fit un petit sourire triste. Kimberley était présente, elle était enlacée dans les bras de sa mère qui pleurait silencieusement.

- Bonjour, madame Cullen. Fit Alice poliment

- Bonjour, Esmée.

- Bonjour les filles…

Mon regard se posa sur le lit avant de se diriger vers Edward. Il avait un tube dans la bouche pour l'aider à respirer, Bella avait eu le même au début. Son visage était figé, comme si il dormait mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il avait des hématomes sur la joue droite, le front et sa lèvre était fendue. Son poignet était bandé. Il n'était pas en bon état mais les autres avaient plus de séquelles que cela. Je m'approchais du lit et déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue non-meurtrie. Mes larmes perlaient de nouveau sur mon visage. Alice fit une bise sur la joue de Jasper avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots faisant gémir sa mère. Kim ferma les yeux fortement en serrant Esmée toujours plus fort. Je pris la main valide d'Edward dans la mienne et me pencha sur lui.

- Eddy, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce surnom et là, je le fais surtout pour t'embêter. Mon dieu, Ed, reviens parmi nous. Tu nous manques et on a besoin de toi, ta famille pleure de te voir ainsi et tes amis ont mal. S'il te plait, Edward réveille-toi…

Je ne pus finir de parler que ma voix dérailla, je laissais échapper un sanglot avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur la joue. Je fis un signe à Alice pour lui dire que j'allais voir Bella. Elle hocha la tête mais décida de rester près de Jasper qui s'était accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je sortis et allais dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Emmett et sa grosse voix me parvinrent pour me dire d'entrer. Bella était bien réveillée même si son regard était terne et son teint pâle, plus que d'habitude. Je la serrais dans mes bras comme le jour où elle s'était réveillée. Elle m'avait tenu contre elle me laissant vider ma peine. Je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Bella, ma Bella.

- Oui… ma Jane.

- J'ai peur.

- Je… sais… moi… si

Elle avait de la peine à parler, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et à peine audible. Elle devait prendre beaucoup d'air pour parler. Je pense que c'était à cause de ses côtes que cela était dure pour elle de s'exprime convenablement. Je restais que quelques dizaine de minutes avec eux avant de les laisser. Je devais aller voir mon petit-ami. C'était toujours une épreuve d'entrer dans cette chambre. Je luttais toujours contre les larmes. Je soufflais avant d'entrer, je me dirigeais directement vers lui sans un regard pour mes deux amis, Ben et Angéla.

- On va te laisser ma chérie.

- D'accord. Aller voir Bella, elle est réveillée.

Angéla me pressa l'épaule en embrassant ma tête. Elle quitta la chambre avec Ben. Je m'installais sur une chaise près de son lit. Je pris sa main que je serrais contre la mienne, je déposais mes lèvres dessus. Il était pâle, trop même. Il avait l'air tellement paisible si on ne regardait pas ses tubes plantées dans ses bras ou autres. Un BIP infernal retentissait dans la pièce, il me rassurait. Je savais que ce dernier cessait, Démétri mourait. Mourir. Je m'écroulais en sanglots sur le lit, ma tête se posa sur torse. Je sentais son parfum ainsi que celui de l'hôpital.

- Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'aime tellement.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes larmes, j'étais même incontrôlable. Mes sanglots était bruyants et tellement douloureux. Démétri… Oh ! Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sans lui. Il m'était aussi précieux que mon petit frère, Alec l'était. J'étais l'ange gardien de mon frère et Démétri était le mien. Sans lui je mourais, comme Alec ne survivrait pas sans moi. Nous étions liés.


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre vingt-trois

_Point de vue de Bella_

Je m'étais réveillée dans la nuit, je n'avais plus sommeil. Tous mes proches étaient partis il y a quelques heures. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. 2h33. Je décidais de me lever de mon lit, relié à une perfusion, je sortis dans le couloir. Rosalie m'avait dit le numéro de chambre de mes deux amis, tout cela en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle me connaissait tellement bien. Je titubais vers la première chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper car je savais déjà qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Je me dirigeais vers le lit où Démétri reposait tel un ange. Il était beau mais semblait tellement fragile. Je lui caressais tendrement la joue en un signe maternel. Mes larmes glissèrent sur mon visage, je ne prenais même pas la peine de les sécher. J'avais retrouvé ma voix même si elle restait encore basse.

- Démétri, tu ne vas pas nous laisser, hein ? Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Pense à Jane et tes parents, pensent à nous tes amis. Nous t'aimons tous et nous ne voulons pas te perdre, mon grand. Je t'en supplie…

Mes paroles se perdirent dans le fond de la chambre. Personne ne serait quoi que ce soit sur ce que je venais de dire. Je n'étais même pas sûr que Démétri m'ait entendu. Je soupirais. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de quitter la chambre en titubant toujours autant avec le support de la perfusion. Je ressemblais à une vieille comme cela. J'entrais ensuite dans la seconde chambre, celle d'Edward. Il était vraiment magnifique, son odeur de menthe se répandait dans la chambre. Mon cœur se rempli de satisfaction. Je m'approchais de lui. Son parfum était parfait pour mes narines. Je lui pris la main, sentant la chaleur sur celle-ci. Je la sentis me serrer légèrement. J'esquivais un sourire.

- Edward…

- B…

- Je vais aller chercher un médecin. Carlisle doit être encore ici. Je reviens, ok ?

- Ok…

Je me précipitais dans le couloir, des larmes de bonheur sur les joues. Je me grouillais avant de me heurter à quelqu'un qui me rattrapa pour éviter que je ne m'écrase. En levant la tête, je vis Carlisle. Son visage fatigué et tendu me fit avoir des frissons. Je l'avais connu souriant et chaleureux.

- Bella, que fais-tu dans le couloir ?

- Edward, Edward !

- Il a quoi ?! Il va bien ?

- Oui ! Il s'est réveillé !

Carlisle me prit sous son aile et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la chambre de son fils. En entrant, nous vîmes Edward, les yeux ouverts et un sourire béat. Carlisle alla l'examiner. Edward me regardait, tout comme je le fixais. Nous nous observions mutuellement. Yeux dans les yeux. Son regard vert émeraude à l'intérieur de mon regard chocolat. Je vis à peine monsieur Cullen sortir en souriant. Edward me tendit la main pour que je m'approche de lui, je lui pris la main et m'assis à ses côtés.

- Tu m'as manqué, Ed.

- Aussi… B…

- J'ai tellement peur.

- Je t'attendais… toi…

Il me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il embrassa mon crâne en me berceau tendrement. Je finis par m'endormir contre lui. Je le savais maintenant, j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'avais fait ce rêve parce que j'avais peur de le perdre. Mon cœur s'était éprit de lui sans consulter mon cerveau. Edward était devenu mon tout et je m'en rendais compte que maintenant.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux le matin, j'étais toujours dans la chambre de mon ami. Il m'observa en souriant. Je regardais autour de moi, personne n'étais présente. Je baillais avant de m'assoir.

- Les autres sont passés nous voir, ils nous ont trouvé mignons. Ma mère et ma sœur sont passés aussi, elles ont dit que nous avions été longs.

- Long ?

- Ils croient tous que nous sommes ensemble.

- Oh…

J'avais tellement envie de lui dire, lui avouer que je l'aimais et que je voulais être avec lui. Je voulais lui dire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il était le seul à me rendre faible, mais c'est que j'étais amoureuse et que cela me rendais nerveuse. Il me prit la tête et me calla contre son torse. Le silence était présent, seules nos respirations se faisaient entendre.

- J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras. Murmura-t-il.

- J'aime bien être dans tes bras.

Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. J'étais tellement bien dans la chaleur de cette étreinte, je pouvais sentir son parfum mentholé qui me réconfortait. Je soupirais de bien-être.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Je me contentais de le fixer, abasourdie par ces paroles. Il fixait mes lèvres, je me mis à les humidifiés. J'hochais la tête, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il faut. Il prit mon visage en coupe. Edward se rapprocha lentement, me laissant me défiler si je le voulais mais je ne le fis pas. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, elles étaient douces. Son baiser s'intensifia un peu. Nos lèvres se mouvaient dans le même mouvement sensuel, sa langue força le barrage de mes dents. Elle vint caresser la mienne dans un ballet. Mes joues étaient en chaleur, je sentais dans mon bas-ventre des sortes de papillons. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir, Edward me répondit en grognant. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, haletant.

- J'avais envie de le faire depuis très longtemps. M'avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

- Je voudrais que l'on essaie, tous les deux ? Veux-tu être ma petite-amie ?

- Oui.

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois avec plus de passion encore. Lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur était trop tôt, mais un jour je lui dirais.


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

Chapitre vingt-quatre

J'étais enfin rentrée chez moi, j'avais passé trop de temps enfermé dans cet hôpital de malheur. Un mois dans le coma et un autre en observation. Le seul point positif au tableau, ma nouvelle relation avec Edward. Il était sorti en même temps que moi, il ne restait plus que Démétri qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Carlisle avait confié à Edward et Jasper que ses chances de survie étaient très minimes. Jane ne le savait pas encore que son copain avait très peu de chances de vivre. Elle serait dévastée. Alice, Ben et Angéla ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett avaient été mis au courant mais ne devait rien dire. Nous ne voulions pas que notre petite blonde sache cela. Charlie était très content que je sois rentrée à la maison, il était au petit soin avec moi et j'adorais ça. J'étais actuellement assise sur la pelouse de mon jardin avec Rosalie, Edward et Emmett. Nous étions allés voir Démétri, il y a peu. Alice, Jasper, Ben et Angie étaient restés avec Jane.

- Eh, et si on se mettait à prier pour Lui.

- Rose, tu n'es même pas croyante. Lui dis-je.

- Je sais mais peut être que ça marcherais. Soupira-t-elle.

Je soupirais à mon tour en haussant les épaules. Nous étions vraiment tous malheureux pour lui. C'était notre ami, notre confident. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, étant fils unique, il était la fierté de ses parents. Il était gentil, généreux et avait un sens de l'humour très bien. Il ne prenait jamais les vannes de ses amis mal, il avait le cœur sur la main et un sourire malicieux toujours sur son visage. Il était protecteur et aimant avec ses amies et sa petite amie. Un copain génial pour les gars comme pour les filles. Jamais malhonnête avec qui que ce soit, il ne critiquait que les personnes qui le méritait et aimait ses proches. Nous l'aimions car c'était un frère. Le monde le regrettera car c'était un jeune homme fort et combattant, jamais négatif. Son regard bleu transpirait la folie et le sérieux. On ne savait jamais si, il était d'humeur à rire ou à écouter attentivement mais il faisait les deux en même temps. Démétri était un ange. Un ange qui devait rester parmi nous. Il ne devait pas nous laisser, il n'en avait pas le droit. Sa place était parmi nous et non dans l'haut-delà. Il était trop jeune pour rejoindre les anges. Je soufflais pour lutter contre les larmes alors que Rosalie était appuyée contre le torse d'Emmett. Les deux gars avaient baissé leurs têtes alors que mes yeux pétillaient à cause des larmes. Ma grande blonde pleurait, elle avait baissé les barrières qu'elle avait en compagnie de Jane. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle voit à quel point l'état de son copain nous anéantissait aussi. Elle était déjà tellement mal que si elle nous voyait aussi dans le même état, cela allait aggraver son moral. Alice arriva avec Jasper, elle avait un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes là… euh… Jane, Ben et Angéla sont restés. Annonça la petite brunette.

- J'ai vu notre père, Ed… il a parlé aux parents de Démétri ce matin.

- Il a dit quoi, Jazz ? demanda Edward en me serrant contre lui.

- Ils ont parlé de… de le débrancher.

- NON !

J'avais hurlé avec Rosalie qui s'était levée. Emmett la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait contre lui avant de laisser tomber et d'éclater en sanglot. Mes larmes tombèrent en rafales sur mes joues, Edward me prit contre lui en me frictionnant le dos. Il tentait de me calmer. Alice avait baissé la tête, elle masquait ses larmes. Nous l'avions accueilli dans notre groupe, elle en faisait partie comme tous les autres et donc, elle était affectée même si elle se cachait. Jasper la saisit par le poignet pour la retourner et la plaqua contre son torse. Je vis du coin de l'œil Charlie nous observer. Je connaissais Ben, Démétri, Jane, Rosalie et Angie depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance. Nous étions ensemble dans les bacs à sable, les salles de classes, dans le préau, les cours de récré. Nous avions tous vécu ensemble, en groupe. Je connaissais ses personnes depuis toujours. C'était ma famille. Jacob et Royce n'avait été que des pièces rapportées avec le temps puis jeté mais pas eux. Surtout pas. C'était à la vie à la mort. Je ne voulais pas penser que nous allions être séparés d'un de nos membres. Je les regardais tous un par un Rosalie debout contre le torse d'Emmett qui avait appuyé sa tête conte celle de la grande blonde, Alice pressée contre Jasper, ses petits bras entourant la taille de ce grand gaillard et Edward qui était dans mon dos et enlaçait mes hanches.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais vers Charlie qui était sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, je lui avais avoué ma relation avec Edward. Il avait été ravi pour moi que je refasse ma vie. Il approcha gêné d'être épié par mes amis. Mon petit-ami me lâcha, je marchais alors vers mon père.

- Angéla vient de téléphoner à la maison, Jacob est allé les voir pour leur dire que c'était lui qui avait échangé des dolipranes avec tes cachets. Je dois aller l'interroger au poste de police.

J'hochais simplement la tête. Que pouvais-je dire ? Rien. Mon ancien meilleur ami, mon ex petit-ami. Je venais d'apprendre qu'il avait voulu me faire du mal même si Emmett le soupçonnait depuis le début. Tromper avec mon ennemie et tenter de nuire à ma santé. Il était malsain. Tout comme Royce et Tanya. M'avait-il seulement aimé juste un peu ? Tout cela était peut-être que du cinéma, depuis toutes ses années. Charlie embrassa mon front avant de partir vers sa voiture de patrouille. Mes amis vinrent à mes côtés.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Rose.

- Oui.

- Quel con ! S'exclama Alice.

- Il ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui, Lice.

Nous nous contentâmes de se réinstaller sur l'herbe sans un mot de plus. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que nous pensions. Démétri.

Plus tard dans la journée, Angéla, Jane et Ben nous retrouvèrent. Le sourire joueur de ma petite blonde laissait place à une moue triste et terne. Plus une onde de joie ne transperçait les pores de sa peau. Elle était que l'ombre d'elle-même, son corps était là mais son âme avait fui. Nous étions plongés dans un silence, c'était comme si nous faisions déjà notre deuil. Je me sentais oppressée par cette atmosphère. C'était pesant. Malgré que nous étions tous en couple, nous n'étions pas dans les bras de notre moitié par respect pour notre amie.

- Les filles… je ne veux pas qu'il meurt… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Nous la fixions alors que son regard était sur le sol. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers nous même quand ses larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues. Je fus la première à réagir et à la serrer contre moi. Je savais ce qu'elle vivait ayant perdu ma mère, cinq ans plus tôt. Ma petite Jane se laissa porter par des sanglots interminables, elle pleurait à n'en plus finir. Mon cœur était déchiré. Rosalie vint derrière Jane et l'enlaça, Angéla se joint à nous. Notre câlin collectif. Je fis un signe à Alice qui ne se fit pas prier pour nous rejoindre. Les garçons nous regardèrent avec un regard brillant de larmes. Cinq jeunes femmes enlacées pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Une larme coula sur la joue de Ben, son meilleur ami. Il devait avoir le cœur brisé de savoir son pote de toujours à l'hôpital, sur le point de pousser son dernier souffle. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, mes pleurs redoublèrent comme ceux de Jane.

**Point de vue de Jasper, la semaine prochaine.**


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre vingt-cinq

_Point de vue de Jasper_

Le temps ne passait vraiment pas vite, ou peut-être que si. J'étais perdu, mon frère jumeau avait été dans le coma, il s'en était sorti. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie, peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Ma famille avait été tellement bouleversée, surtout Kim. Edward avait maintenant quitté l'hôpital. Il était même en couple avec celle qui avait toujours désiré en secret. Bella Swan. Cette fille est la bonté assurée, elle est gentille, généreuse et tellement adorable. Edward la mérite. J'avais voulu Bella au début, bien avant de rencontrer une autre personne fantastique qui a su être là quand j'en avais besoin. Elle m'a réconforté et consolé sans me juger malgré les larmes. Alice Brandon était devenue celle qui était chère à mon cœur. Une fille rayonnante et souriante. Une perle. Dans notre petit groupe, tout le monde était en couple. Récemment Rosalie et Emmett, ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là, Edward et Bella, Angéla et Ben, Quil qui sort avec Claire malgré qu'elle ne soit pas dans notre bande et pour finir Jane et Démétri. Dans tout ce qui pourrait nous faire croire au bonheur, il y a une ombre. Démétri luttait contre la vie, il en était même venu à ce que les médecins le débranchent. Notre ami allait sans doute mourir, et tout ça, à cause de ces salauds de Jacob et Royce. Des vrais connards ! J'étais dans le salon avec Kimberley qui regardait la télévision. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire mais surtout, elle continuait ses conneries avec ses amis tous aussi cons. Je rêvassais de ma belle petite Alice et sur Démétri. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble quand Edward et Bella avaient quitté le service de soins.

- JASPER !

Je sursautais en entendant ma sœur me crier dessus comme une démente. Elle était debout face à moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Kimberley savait très bien jouer les garces, elle était douée pour la manipulation mais elle souffrait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle se droguait comme un camé, elle fréquentait des gens assez bizarre à Seattle et n'avait pas d'ami à Forks.

- Kimmy, arrête de crier !

- C'est Kim et pas Kimmy ! Bref, ils font quoi les parents ?

- Papa travaille, maman est allée faire les courses.

- J'ai besoin de tes clefs de voitures.

- Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ! Et puis, pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai envie d'aller voir des amis. Alors ?

- Non.

- Ed est où ?

- Chez Bella.

Elle grogna avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil près de moi. Ses cheveux brun cuivrés était attachés dans un chignon désordonné. Je la trouvais jolie ma sœur, elle était mince et grande. Elle pourrait plaire si elle prenait soin d'elle. Toujours habiller de vêtements larges et sombres, elle ne se maquillait pas et se comportait comme un mec. Son teint est toujours trop pâle à cause de ce qu'elle prend comme substance. Elle est toujours grognon alors que je savais qu'elle pouvait être sympathique. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Enfant, elle était pleine de vie et heureuse, tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui avec ses airs morose.

- Change de chaine, Jazz

- Pourquoi ? C'est bien ça.

- Youpi ! _Les anges de la réalité_, t'es sérieux, toi ?

- Je rigole, tiens.

Je lui donnais la télécommande pour qu'elle se mette à zapper. La voiture de ma mère arriva dans l'allée, je me levais pour aller l'aider. Kimberly en fit de même, elle trottina jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

- Bonjour maman !

- Kim, tu es là. A quelle heure es-tu rentrée ?

- Je suis revenue, il y a deux heures environ.

- Bien. Tu ne sors pas ce soir.

- Je sais.

Je décidais d'ouvrir le coffre de la voiture, ma sœur et ma mère vinrent m'aider avec les sacs de cours. J'en portais jusque dans la cuisine où j'aidais ensuite à les ranger dans les placards.

- Jasper, tu pourras mettre la table le temps que je prépare le diner ? Me demanda ma mère avec sa voix toujours maternelle.

- Ouais. Où est Kim ?

- Partis prendre une douche. Edward est dans sa chambre ?

- Non, il est chez Bella. Il dine chez elle pour mieux connaitre Charlie.

- D'accord. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui. Il rentre dormir ?

- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas s'ils ont le droit de partager le même lit. Charlie est un peu protecteur.

- C'est normal, chéri.

J'haussais les épaules et m'occupait de mettre la table. J'ignorais si mon père mangeait avec nous, je lui mis quand même ses couverts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward rencontrait le chef Swan mais il m'avait avoué être toujours intimidé et qu'il avait peur que Charlie ne l'agresse avec son arme de service. J'avais ris comme jamais devant sa moue paniquée.

- Jasper, tu nous ramèneras quand ta petite copine à la maison pour nous la présentée ?

Je regardais ma mère avec les yeux écarquillés. Nous ne ramenions jamais de filles à la maison mon frère et moi alors que Kim le faisait. Soit c'était des gars pour un coup ou bien alors en « petit ami ». Edward avait eu beaucoup de facilité pour sa petite amie, Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient déjà rencontré tous les deux. Mes parents avaient rencontré Alice mais c'était à l'hôpital. Pas génial !

- Quoi ?

- Rien, maman. C'est juste que je ne sais pas, faudra que je voie avec elle.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Mon père entra tout sourire, il embrassa ma mère sur la bouche avant de m'ébouriffé les cheveux. Je secouais la tête en riant avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit rire aussi. Kimberly descendit et embrassa mon père sur la joue.

- Edward n'est pas là ? Demanda mon père

- Non, il est chez Bella. Il dine chez elle.

- Oh !

Ma mère lui sourit avant de nous demander d'aller dans à table pour qu'elle ramène le plat. Kimberly alla dehors pour je-ne-sais-quoi avant de revenir. Mon père soupira, il lança un regard à ma mère qui baissa la tête.


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre vingt-six

_Point de vue de Bella_

Edward avait mangé à la maison ce soir avec Charlie et moi. Nous avions passé une très bonne soirée, surtout quand ses deux hommes avaient mangé les lasagnes que j'avais préparées. Charlie essayait d'apprendre à connaitre Edward, il avait un peu de mal. Jacob m'avait fait du mal et mon père ne voulait pas que ça se passe pareil. Edward s'était montré vraiment poli et gentleman, une qualité que mon père semblait apprécier. Charlie avait été étonné d'apprendre que mon copain jouait du piano depuis qu'il était enfant et qu'il jouait de la guitare. C'était aussi un grand fan de base-ball, au plus grand plaisir de mon père. Mon père avait emmené Edward dans le salon pour un match à la télévision. Je m'occupais donc de la vaisselle et de nettoyer un peu tout cela. C'était le week-end, demain, nous n'avions pas cours. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, je sus directement qui s'était, et encore plus quand la personne me prit par les hanches et embrassa mon cou. Je me retournais pour enrouler mes bras autour de la nuque d'Edward.

- Ton père est monté dormir. Il m'a demandé de rester dormir ici car il faisait trop nuit.

- Géniale !

- Il ne veut pas que tu dormes avec moi…

- Et bien, il n'a pas le choix.

Il fit un sourire avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Je me laissais totalement aller dans son étreinte, sa langue caressait la mienne avec sensualité, ses mains étaient dans mon dos. L'une serrait fortement mon haut alors que la deuxième caressait ma peau. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir contre sa bouche. Il grogna en me serrant davantage. Nous n'avions pas fait de rapprochement physique plus loin que maintenant, cela faisait seulement deux semaines que nous avions commencé notre relation. Ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes pour partir à la découverte de mon cou qu'il cajola avec douceur. Je réprimais un frisson. Sa langue entra en action me faisant ainsi perdre pied, je gémis son prénom. Ma respiration s'était accélérée et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il finit par se reculer, haletant.

- Je ne veux pas finir… avec une balle par ton père. Déclara-t-il avec difficulté

J'émis un petit rire. J'étais vexée qu'il pense à mon père alors que nous nous câlinions. Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre. Il entra et regarda autour de lui, je le laissais pour aller me changer. Je retirais mes vêtements, laissant simplement ma culotte. Je mis ensuite une nuisette blanche. De retour dans ma chambre, je vis Edward allongé sur le lit en boxer. J'humidifiais mes lèvres devant une vue magnifique de cet Apollon. Il avait fermé les yeux, ses bras derrière sa tête, on aurait dit une statue. Je sentis mon bas ventre s'enflammé rien qu'à cette vue.

- Je me sens observer. Dit-il en esquivant un sourire en coin.

- Tu es tellement beau.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit un œil, il me regarda de haut en bas. En me regardant droit les yeux, je vis les siens assombrit par le désir. Je m'approchais de lui sous son regard de braise. Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui, sentant son désir contre moi. Il était déjà prêt pour moi. Je me sentis brûler encore plus. J'ondulais des hanches pour faire une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il grogna, haletant. Ses mains se saisirent de mes hanches pour me faire onduler plus vite. Il passa ensuite ses mains ma nuisette pour me la retirer. Il prit mes seins en coupe, jouant avec mes tétons durcit. Je me cambrais sous ses douces tortures en gémissant. C'était si bon ! Il me fit ensuite me coucher sur lui pour prendre l'un de mes sein en bouche tandis qu'il me caressait les fesses.

- Edward… plus. Me plaignis-je

Devant tant de bien, je pleurnichais pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Avec tous les évènements du moment, le fait qu'il puisse me faire autant de bien dans ses bras, il m'embrassa dans le cou. Il retira ma culotte ainsi que son boxer, je pus voir son membre fièrement dresser devant moi. Je saisis un préservatif de ma table de chevet avant de l'enrouler sur le sexe de mon petit-ami. Il me retourna pour que je puisse être couché sur le dos. Il écarta mes cuisses pour se mettre entre elles, il dirigea son membre vers mon entrée. D'un coup de rein, il me pénétra. J'émis un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il soufflait de bien-être. Il me laissa le temps de m'habituer à lui avant de commencer de lent va et vient. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque en le griffant sur les omoplates. Ma tête était basculée en arrière pour profiter des sensations. Edward accéléra la cadence, nous gémissions à l'unisson. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir, je voulais tenir plus longtemps. Il dut le sentir car il mit sa main là où nos corps étaient en contact. Il jouait avec mon bouton de nerfs me faisant ainsi éclater. Je criais son prénom dans l'orgasme, mon corps était parcouru de spasmes. Mes parois s'étaient fermées sur le membre de mon copain, qui éclata dans mon ventre en grognant mon prénom. Nous étions tous deux essoufflés et en sueur. Il me mit les couvertures avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa mes cheveux.

- Je crois que Charlie nous a entendus. Fis-je remarquer en entendant mon père grommeler

Edward ria avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Il était tellement doux comme homme, tellement attentionné qu'il me faisait craquer de jour en jour, je l'aime toujours un peu plus.

- Bonne nuit, ma Bella.

- Bonne nuit.

Je fermais les yeux pour laisser le sommeil m'emmener dans le pays des rêves où Edward était avec moi. Il était mon tout.

- Je t'aime.

J'avais cru entendre ses quelques mots mais je n'en étais pas sûr, c'était peut-être dans mon subconscient. Mon cerveau qui inventait tout. Ma poitrine s'accéléra néanmoins, je l'aimais moi aussi de toute mon âme.


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre vingt-sept

Les rayons du soleil me brulèrent les pupilles quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me les frottais. J'entendis un soupir et du mouvement près de moi, comme si c'était humainement possible, je tournais la tête. Je sursautais en me retrouvant face à Edward complètement nu. Nu ? Des images de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, je me détendis immédiatement. J'avais couché avec lui et ça avait été un moment merveilleux. Je m'étirais avant de m'assoir en maintenant le drap sur mon corps. Mon petit-ami dormait encore paisiblement, il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux clos et un visage serein. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Soleil ? Je sortais du lit en tenue d'Eve pour regarder par la fenêtre, le temps était tout simplement radieux. C'est avec un grand sourire que je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je m'enroulais dans une serviette pour entrer dans la chambre et fouiller dans l'armoire. Je pris des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle ainsi qu'un short blanc et un haut moulant noir. Je mis mes tongs en guise de chaussons. Domptant mes cheveux en les attachants, je quittais ma chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Edward dormait toujours comme un bébé. Charlie, quant à lui était présent et buvait un café. Je lui fis une bise la joue avant de prendre un bol et des céréales. Mon père fuyait mon regard, ses joues étaient rosées. Il était gêné. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix basse.

- Le fils du docteur dort, je suppose.

- Oui.

- Chérie, peux-tu t'assoir ?

J'acquiesçais sachant pertinemment que c'était une discussion que nous devions avoir. Charlie savait déjà que je n'étais plus vierge, je prenais la pilule depuis que je sortais avec Jacob. Il avait aussi eu écho de mes ébats avec le fils Black mais jamais il n'avait entendu, je prenais toujours soin qu'il soit absent. Sauf hier.

- Bella, je sais que tu es responsable et…que tu es une jeune femme. Je sais aussi ce que les ados font quand ils sont seuls avec leur trop plein d'hormones, mais Bella, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Tu es mon bébé et je ne peux imaginer qu'un homme puisse te toucher.

- Je suis désolée papa que tu es entendue, hier. Je voulais seulement me sentir bien et Edward est celui qui me faut dans ses moments-là, et je ne te parle pas de coucher. Juste de parler. Hier soir, nous voulions, pour une fois, penser à notre couple et non, aux problèmes que nous avons…

- Je comprends, chérie. Juste, plus jamais ça quand je suis présent.

- Ok… je te promets que nous ne recommencerons pas quand tu seras là.

- Merci, Bella. Bon, je dois aller travailler. N'oublies pas de faire tes devoirs pour demain.

- Oui.

Sur ce mot, Charlie m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir. Je vis seulement qu'il était habillé en civil et non en tenue de shérif. Il partait à Seattle ou à Port Angeles. Une fois avoir fini de déjeuner, je nettoyais mon bol et remontais dans ma chambre. Edward émergeait seulement de son sommeil, quand il me vit entrer, un sourire illumina son visage. Malgré ses petits yeux mal réveillés et ses cheveux en bataille, il était éblouissant. Je me dirigeais vers lui avant de m'assoir à ses côtés.

- Bonjour ! Le saluais-je

- 'Jour !

Sa voix était enrouée et rauque, il avait vraiment du mal à émerger. Je lui caressais la joue, il saisit ma main et déposa un baiser dessus.

- Tu as bien dormit ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien. J'ai eu une conversation avec Charlie, nous ne devons… pas euh…

- Coucher ensemble quand il est là ?

- Exact. Comment tu sais ?

- Mes parents demandent la même chose sauf que Kim ne respecte pas cela.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Edward m'avait brièvement parlé de sa sœur. Malgré que chez les Cullen, se soit des triplés, Kimberley était la cadette et Edward l'ainé des trois. La sœur était vraiment bizarre, elle avait mal tourné. Elle se droguait, couchait avec n'importe qui et buvait. Sa moyenne scolaire était lamentable et elle avait un sale caractère. Les garçons aimaient leur sœur et ils étaient vraiment blessés de la voir se comporter ainsi. Edward m'avait raconté que c'était en partit pour cela qu'ils avaient déménagé. Kim avait été virée de son lycée pour avoir été retrouvé défoncé dans les toilettes à plusieurs reprises, la promotion de Carlisle tombait juste à pic. Elle avait commencé à être comme cela à l'âge de quatorze ans, et tout ignorait les raisons. Edward venait sans le vouloir, réveillée ma curiosité. Kim ramenait des garçons mais lui, avait-il eu des ex ? Une part de moi fut jalouse si la réponse était oui.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Mon ange ? C'était le premier surnom affectif qu'il me donnait. Mon cœur se remplit de joie. J'esquivais un grand sourire avant de poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête.

- Tu as eu combien de petites amies ?

- Pour être franc, une. Elle s'appelait Charlotte. Je ne l'ai jamais présenté à mes parents et notre histoire n'a duré que trois mois. M'avoua-t-il sérieusement

- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle à part amicale, on est sorti ensemble surtout pour qu'elle puisse rendre jaloux Peter, le mec de qui elle était amoureuse. Pour répondre à l'une de tes questions, oui, j'avais couché avec elle pour la première fois. Et c'était la seule avant-hier.

J'ouvris ma bouche en grand. Comment un mec aussi canon n'a pu avoir de liaison qu'avec une seule fille ? Je secouais la tête, j'étais surprise mais contente.

- Et… toi ?

- Avant Jacob, il y avait eu un James avec qui je suis sorti mais je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Nous sommes restés seulement un mois ensemble. Il m'a pris ma virginité alors que je n'étais pas spécialement consentante.

- Il t'a violé ?! S'écria Edward en se redressant

- Non ! Enfin pas vraiment, je l'ai laissé faire car il me faisait peur. J'étais sorti avec lui et les filles à une soirée, que ses amis avaient organisés. Royce faisait du charme à Rose alors qu'Angéla et Jane étaient avec des gars qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. James m'a emmené dans l'une des chambres de la maison, il m'a embrassé plus profondément qu'avant, et j'ai vu son érection. J'étais terrifiée et surtout pas prête pour cela mais il ne m'a pas écouté alors je l'ai laissé faire. Deux jours après, il me plaquait pour Victoria, une rousse.

- Où sont-ils ?

Il avait serré les dents et les poings, sa voix était sèche et dure. Il était vraiment énervé.

- Ils sont partis à Seattle pour l'université.

- Donc après tu es sorti avec Jacob avec qui tu es restée ?

- Je suis sorti avec Jacob, six mois après James. Nous sommes restés environ trois mois voire moins, je l'ai retrouvé dans les bras de Tanya, le jour où toi et ton frère m'avez trouvé dans le couloir.

Il acquiesça. J'aimais bien confié ma vie à Edward, il me racontait la sienne aussi. Il connaissait mon passé, le cancer de ma mère, ma grande douleur de cet été et tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Edward était mon confident, mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon petit ami. Il n'y avait pas besoin de combler le vide avec des paroles inutiles, il me fixait de son regard émeraude et j'en faisais de même. J'approchais mon visage du sien pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais besoin d'un contact avec lui. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle mais aussi parce que mon portable vibrait. J'avais un message. Je jetais un coup de voir que ma Rosalie avait essayé de me joindre une bonne dizaine de fois. Son texto étais simple et pourtant, il voulait tout dire. Edward dut me voir pâlir à vue d'œil, il prit ma main et me demanda inquiet, ce qu'il se passait. Je déglutis avant de parler d'une voix tremblante et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je lui dis le message mot pour mot, le regard dans le vide ne pensant qu'à mes amis, à Jane mais surtout à Lui.

- C'est aujourd'hui… Ils vont le faire.


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre vingt-huit

Je courais dans les couloirs, toujours plus vite sans m'arrêter, esquivant les gens avec justesse. Edward était derrière moi, lui aussi se dépêchait de courir. J'arrivais enfin devant la chambre où Jane, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Ben et Angéla nous attendaient. Jane était assise par terre versant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait dans les bras d'Angie. Rosalie pleurait dans ceux d'Emmett. Les autres avaient la tête baissée. Je tombais lourdement à genoux près de Jane et lui pris la main, je sanglotais à mon tour. Carlisle arriva dans le fond du couloir avec deux infirmières à ses côtés, il nous salua d'un signe de tête. Jane se leva et avança vers le médecin avant de lui prendre la manche. Elle pleurait toujours autant que mon cœur se brisa, Carlisle avait dû mal à rester impassible.

- Doc… ne faites pas… ne le tuez pas… je vous en supplie… il ne doit… il ne doit pas mourir… s'il vous plait…

- Je suis désolé, se sont ses parents qui décident. Navré les enfants.

- Non… non, non, NON !

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras du médecin, il lui frictionnait le dos pour tenter de la calmer en lançant un regard à ses fils. Angéla m'avait pris dans les siens, Ben vint prendre Jane dans ses bras avant de s'assoir au sol. Le docteur Cullen nous regarda un à un avant d'entrer dans la chambre avec les deux infirmières qui affichaient un visage de compassion. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'assister au dernier souffle de notre ami, heureusement d'un côté. Je voulais garder en mémoire le visage de notre ami en bonne santé. Le voir respirer.

Les secondes semblaient être des minutes, et les minutes des heures, le temps ne voulait pas avancer, nous attendions le « Bip » qui nous indiquerait la fin. Il ne vint pas, il nous narguait. Les parents de notre ami devaient lui dire un dernier « adieu ». Nous avions fini de pleurer même si la douleur n'avait pas diminué. Jane fixait un point mort sur le mur en face, Angéla et moi l'encadrions assises au sol avec nos copains prêt de nous. Rosalie et Emmett étaient justes devant nous ainsi que Jasper et Alice. Edward pressa ma jambe pour me montrer son soutien.

- C'est normal tous ce silence ? Demanda Emmett

- Je ne sais pas. Fit Jasper

- Normalement, ils font leur adieu et ensuite le médecin met le médoc. Déclara Ben

- C'est leur fils unique, mon chou. _Angéla_. Ils doivent lui dire « adieu »

- Arrêtez… Gémit Jane.

Nous poussâmes un soupir blasant à l'unisson. Le temps avançait pour nous au ralentit, jamais je n'aurais souhaité que cela soit aussi long. Je voulais pouvoir commencer à faire mon deuil, comme les autres je suppose. Je voulais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me mettre à pleurer. Je voulais tout casser sous un accès de colère. Tout mais pas rester là, à attendre que mon ami meurt. Un cri nous fit sursauter, je resserrais ma main sur celle de Jane. Le bruit strident de la machine sonna, provoquant une multitude de frissons dans mon corps. La porte s'ouvrit quelque instant plus tard sur les parents de notre ami, tous deux étaient en larmes. Monsieur John avait sa femme blottit dans ses bras alors qu'ils versaient la perte de leur fils. Nous nous levâmes tous. Monsieur John nous adressa un signe de tête pour nous saluer que nous lui rendons. Jane s'approcha d'eux, madame John lui pressa l'épaule avant de partir avec son mari. Docteur Cullen sortit de la chambre à son tour le visage triste. Il se stoppa devant nous alors que les infirmières partirent.

- Je suis désolé les enfants. Votre ami nous a quittés.

Les larmes montèrent rapidement avant de perlée sur mes joues. Jane se mit à crier de douleur, elle tomba sur les genoux, inconsolable. Un sanglot sortit de ma gorge ainsi que des centaines d'autres. Plusieurs pleurs se firent entendre, en tournant la tête, je vis Rosalie blottit contre Emmett, Angéla assise par terre avec Ben dans ses bras, Alice et Jasper enlacés. Mes six amis pleurèrent, Jane était celle qui pleurait le plus. Elle tremblait, pleurait et criait sa douleur à travers des mots incompréhensibles. Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient baignés par des larmes.

- Il ne fallait pas… Fallait pas me le prendre… non… Vous n'aviez pas le droit…

Le docteur Cullen s'était agenouillé devant Jane, une main sur l'épaule de mon amie. En ce moment, il ne faisait pas le médecin mais le père de famille. Jane pleurait toujours autant voir plus. Elle leva la tête vers le médecin et d'une voix tremblante et faible, murmura.

- Je… Je veux le voir…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui…

Il hocha la tête et tendit sa main à Jane qui s'en saisit. Il la releva avant de l'entrainer dans a chambre avec lui. Pendant que mon amie rendait hommage à son amour, nous disions « adieu » à notre ami à travers les larmes. Il allait tellement nous manquer, sa joie de vivre, sa confiance et sa générosité. Son sourire taquin, son rire harmonieux et son regard amoureux quand Jane était en face de lui. Sa bonne humeur permanente allait vraiment me manquer. Il était d'une gentillesse remarquable… Notre ange. Personne ne pourra remplacer un tel phénomène. Il était sérieux et calme mais il savait s'amuser et faire la fête, il ne se prenait jamais la tête pour rien. C'était un amour et Jane l'aimait plus que tout. Onze ans que je le connais avec Jane, Rose, Angie et Ben. Onze ans que nous nous adorions. Je ne pouvais pas croire que notre amitié se soit brisé, enfin terminer. Séparer à cause de la mort.

Un cri. Du bruit. Un bip. Et des pleurs. Des médecins arrivèrent en courant vers nous et entrèrent dans la chambre où reposait notre ami, maintenant en paix. Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi autant de personnes pour un cadavre ? Angéla murmura un mot. Un prénom. Jane. C'était certainement pour elle que ces médecins en blouse blanche étaient entrés. Carlisle fut le premier à sortir et Edward le premier à réagir.

- Papa, que s'est-il passé ?

- Votre amie… votre…

- Papa ?

- Excusez-moi, les jeunes.

Carlisle partit sans nous répondre, sans un regard de plus. Il semblait perturber, inquiet et coupable. Son teint déjà pâle était encore plus, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Edward lança un regard à son jumeau qui regardait son père marcher vers… Je ne sais pas en faites. Jane sortit enfin de la chambre en titubant, elle s'écroula sur le sol en larmes. Elle semblait shooter. Angéla s'agenouilla près de Jane et la prit dans ses bras. Monsieur Cullen revint habiller en civil cette fois.

- Je vous ramène, les jeunes ?

- J'ai ma voiture. Dis-je

- Et moi aussi. Ajouta Ben d'une voix rauque

- Je vais rentrer avec toi, papa ainsi qu'Alice.

- D'accord. Je te ramène aussi Jane.

Je pris la main d'Edward, Rosalie celle d'Emmett, Alice de Jasper et Angéla celle de Ben. Jane était blottie contre Carlisle. Nous étions tous épuisés psychologiquement. Je raccompagnais Edward chez lui, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Je voulais me retrouver seule, un peu.

- Tu as un problème, tu m'appelles, ok ?

- Promis, Edward.

Je lui embrassais les lèvres avant de continuer ma route et de rentrer. Charlie était déjà là. Je pris environ vingt minutes avant de sortir, les larmes me noyaient le visage. Charlie ouvrit la porte du côté du volant, il me prit contre lui en me laissant pleurer.

- Bella, monsieur Cullen a appelé. Je suis terriblement désolé pour Démétri, ma chérie. Vraiment.

- Papa, il est mort… Ils l'ont débranché… Il… Il est… il est mort…

- Je sais, ma Bella. Je suis désolé… C'était un gars bien.

Il me porta telle une princesse, j'étais à bout. Je pleurais la perte d'un frère. Il me déposa dans le canapé, je restais cependant dans ses bras. Il me laissait libérer ma peine. Cela devait être horrible pour Jane, elle avait perdu plus qu'un ami, c'était l'homme de sa vie. Je finis pourtant par m'endormir toujours contre mon paternel, j'avais libéré mes larmes mais mon cœur souffrait toujours. Rosalie, Angéla, Alice, Ben, Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient eux aussi en deuil maintenant. Ils se devaient de soigner leur cœur de la perte de Démétri. Jane devait faire plus. Malgré que je dorme, je pus entendre mon père parlé, au téléphone, je crois.

- Ecoute, merdeux, tu viens de faire mourir un gosse du même âge que toi, j'espère pour toi que papa a beaucoup d'argent… Oui, il y a des plaintes contre toi… Jacob aussi est dans la merde même si ça m'embête… Aujourd'hui… Tu crois ça, p'tit con ? Je ferais mon possible pour que tu y restes… J'ai une plainte pour viols, coups et blessures… Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te dire son identité… Donne-moi ton avocat, p'tit salopard.

Je n'entendis pas la suite, Charlie avait quitté la pièce.


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre vingt-neuf

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il nous a quittés. Nous revenons en cours tous ensemble alors que seuls les Brandon et Cullen y étaient retournés. Pour les autres et moi-même, c'était plus compliqué. Nous ne pouvions pas. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes obligés. Charlie avait été patient durant la semaine, je pleurais beaucoup et mangeais peu. Démétri était partout dans ma tête.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu trois jours après sa mort. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, sa famille, Forks mais aussi le lycée. Il y avait eu énormément de larmes et de cris de souffrance. Lors de la mise en terre, Jane avait fait une crise d'angoisse et s'était évanouit. Rose, Angie et moi étions sortis du cimetière avec elle. Nous étions restés pendant des heures assises sur la pelouse du parc sans parler, laissant nos esprits vagabondés.

Edward était venu me chercher avec sa voiture, je ne voulais plus prendre le volant pour le moment. Une fois sur le parking, nous nous étions embrassés avant de rejoindre notre groupe. Aucun de nous ne parlait, aucun de nous ne souriait. Nous étions sur le parking, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, comme Rosalie et Alice qui étaient avec leurs petits-amis. Angéla et Jane était dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ben et Quil étaient côte à côte. Nous ne pleurions pas même si l'envie ne manquait pas, à certain moment l'un de nous lâchait un sanglot. Une larme. Nous étions soudés mais tellement brisé. Kimberley et Claire arrivèrent vers nous, je les observais du coin de l'œil, toujours blottit contre Edward.

- Nous voulions vous dire que nous étions désolés pour Démétri. C'est vraiment triste ce qui lui est arrivé. Déclara la douce voix de Claire

Elle nous observa les uns après les autres avec un regard bleu plein de sincérité. Quil lui embrassa la mâchoire. J'approchais de Claire et lui pris une de ses mains.

- Merci, Claire.

Elle nous esquiva un peu sourire. Je ne souriais plus mais lui fis un signe de tête. La sonnerie retentit, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'étais toujours avec Démétri et Edward en cours, toujours avec eux et maintenant, il ne me restait que mon adoré. Je fis une bise sur la joue de mes meilleures amies avant d'être prise dans une étreinte par Emmett. Il me murmura des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Rosalie, Angéla, Jasper, Emmett et Quil partirent tous les quatre vers leur cour. Jane eut un hoquet de sanglots, Ben lui prit la main et l'entraina vers lui. Il l'enlaça puis se rendit en cour avec Jane et Alice. Edward m'emmena en cour avec lui, j'avais pris un cachet pour les crises d'angoisse. Madame Uley m'appelait aussi régulièrement pour prendre de mes nouvelles, elle savait que j'avais mal. En entrant en cour, chaque personne de la classe nous fixa, avec un peu de tristesse, de compassion et d'horreur dans le regard. Toutes les conversations cessèrent faisant revenir les larmes. Edward pressa ma main avant de parler d'une voix ferme.

- Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? On n'est pas des bêtes, pas obligé de nous fixer.

- Mademoiselle Swan et monsieur Cullen, allez-vous installer. Déclara la prof

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre les larmes. Je m'installais, Edward à mes côtés. Je sentis les regards moqueurs de Tanya et Laureen ainsi que les regards des autres. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je déglutis pour tenter de me calmer. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Quatre messages. De mes quatre copines.

_« Message de Rose :_

_Putain, Bella, c'est horrible ! Les gens nous regardent comme si on était des mutants… c'est dur ! Je vais craquer… »_

_« Message d'Angie :_

_Pourquoi les gens nous regardent tous ? Ça donne envie de pleurer encore plus qu'avant… j'espère que Jane va bien. Et toi aussi. Emmett, Jasper et Quil gueulent sur les curieux. Les filles de la bande à Tanya nous regardent mal. »_

_« Message de Jane :_

_Je veux rentrer chez moi… Ce n'est pas possible ici… je fais que pleurer même si Ben et Alice sont là. La salope de prof nous a fait un discourt sur Démétri. ELLE NE LE CONNAISSAIT PAS ! Bella, je veux rentrer à la maison… »_

_« Message d'Alice :_

_C'est incroyable comment les gens sont méchants, ils aiment voir la souffrance des autres. Il est impossible de calmer Jane, il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle ne tiendra pas la journée comme ça… »_

Je fis lire les messages à Edward qui me regarda avec tristesse. Je ne répondis à aucun des messages de mes amies. Le cours dura en longueur, jamais un cours ne m'avait semblé aussi long. Je ne faisais que soupirer. A chaque cour, une douleur, un souvenir. Démétri était partout dans ma tête encore, je revoyais tous nos fous rires. Nos sourires. Nos confidences. Je pleurais souvent en silence, Edward posait sa main sur ma cuisse pour m'apaiser. A la pause de midi, nous attendions les autres devant les portes, Tyler Crowley arriva vers nous avec Mike Newton. Ils avaient tous deux la tête baissée, Tyler fut le premier à parler.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû donner les clefs du van à Royce, je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça… Je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un… Pardonne-moi, Bella.

- J'n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, Tyler. Ça ne fera pas revenir Démétri…

- Je sais. Mais je tenais à te le dire, je voulais te le dire à l'enterrement mais tu es partit avant.

- Merci Tyler mais ça ne changera rien. Termina Edward

Ils partirent ensuite sans rien ajouter, je ne pardonnerais jamais à Jacob, Royce et Tyler. Jamais. Les autres arrivèrent. C'est en soufflant pour se donner du courage, que nous entrions. La cafétéria se mua dans un silence pesant dès notre arrivée. Emmett grogna avant d'aller chercher un plateau, nous le suivions en baissant la tête pour masquer nos larmes et éviter le regard des autres. Ils étaient tous là, à nous fixer. Jane prit un plateau avant de le jeter par terre et d'hurler.

- PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTER DE NOUS REGARDER COMME CA ! RIEN NE POURRA FAIRE REVENIR DEMETRI A NOUS ALORS ARRETER DE NOUS FIXER ! J'EN AI MARRE, LE PROCHAIN QUI NOUS REGARDE AVEC DE LA PITIE, JE LE TUE !

Elle tomba genoux sur le sol pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait encore verser. Angéla, Rosalie, Alice et moi tombions près d'elle pour la consoler. Nous entendions des messes-basses, provoquant la colère d'Emmett.

- Mais merde ! Vous n'avez pas de vie ! Celui qui fait encore pleurer l'une des filles présentes près de moi, il va morfler !

- Vous croyez que c'est en nous fixant comme des animaux que nous pourrions faire le deuil de notre ami que trois d'en vous avez tué ! Cria Rosalie

- Lâcher nous ! Laisser nous tranquille ! Continuais-je

Nous quittions tous la cafétéria sans prendre de repas, nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe. Chacun dans les bras de notre copain, Jane s'allongea et fixa le ciel. Le silence était pesant, il était tendu. La petite blonde se mit à parler d'une voix terne et vide de toutes émotions.

- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de lui, il me disait d'être forte. Il voulait que l'on vive, que l'on fasse notre deuil. Il me disait qu'il nous observait de là-haut et qu'il était bien, qu'il ne souffrait pas. Il pensait à nous et on lui manquait mais qu'il n'était pas loin de nous. Qu'il serait à tout jamais dans notre cœur. Qu'il fallait que l'on se relève et que l'on tourne la page. Il ressemblait à un ange, il était souriant et beau. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais son amour pour toujours, qu'il ne m'oublierait jamais mais qu'il voulait que je tourne la page et que je vive. Je sais qu'il avait raison, je sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il était pourtant tellement réellement. Il m'a embrassé, je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes comme s'il n'était pas partit. Nous avons fait l'amour, il voulait m'offrir ça avant de partir pour de bon. Il n'a pas cessé de dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il sera dans mon cœur tel un ange gardien. Que sa sera mon ange et qu'il gardera un œil sur moi. Il ne veut pas de moi pour l'instant, il a dit qu'il m'attendrait. Il voulait que j'aie des enfants, que je trouve une personne bien et que je fasse ma vie pour ensuite le retrouver. Mais c'est lui mon âme sœur… seulement lui.

Elle continuait à parler alors que nous versions nos larmes en silence, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Quil et Ben l'observaient en pleurant. Ils n'avaient pas honte devant leur faiblesse, Jane parlait d'une voix douce et rêveuse. Elle devait se remémorer son rêve. Rosalie, Alice, Angéla et moi regardions le ciel en versant nos larmes. Elle avait raison Jane, elle avait toujours raison. Nous devions faire notre deuil mais ça sera tellement dur. Trop dur.

- Nous t'aimions Démétri… murmurais-je

- Tu nous manqueras… chuchota Rosalie

- Tu resteras graver dans nos cœurs… _Angéla_

- Nous ne t'oublierons pas… _Alice_

- T'étais chouette, mec… _Emmett_

- Un frère pour tous… _Ben_

- T'étais un modèle… _Jasper_

- Nous veillerons sur elles comme tu le faisais… _Edward_

- Un ange partit trop tôt… _Quil_


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Ocania : Un grand merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que les émotions ont été transmises.

Chapitre trente

Les jours passèrent et les mois s'écoulèrent, nous avions appris à vivre avec le poids de l'absence de Démétri. Nous pensions à lui, une pensée à chaque journée passées. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler même si nos cœurs saignaient. Nous avions retrouvé un sourire sincère, Démétri était ancré en nous mais nous voulions vivre aussi. Nous étions arrivés au mois de juin, cela faisait presque sept mois qu'il nous avait quitté. Sept mois qu'il fallait réapprendre à vivre. Dans deux semaines, nous serons en vacances. Les vacances d'été. J'allais partir pour Phénix pendant une semaine environ, ma tante aurait voulu que je passe plus de temps mais je ne voulais pas. Cela faisait huit mois que je fréquentais Edward et je devais avouer que j'en étais ravi. J'étais follement amoureuse de lui, comme lui de moi. Nous passions un week-end sur deux chez moi et la suivante chez lui. C'était mon ange, celui qui mettait destiner.

Angéla et Ben avaient connu une légère dispute dans leur couple, il y avait deux mois de cela. Ils avaient eu un différent à cause d'Angie qui avait accusé à tort son copain de la trompée. Elle l'avait cru cela car Ben s'absentait souvent et recevait énormément de messages. Il lui avait seulement préparé un magnifique week-end pour fêter leur an de couple. Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable, qu'elle en avait pleuré. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, naturellement.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient passé les huit mois ensemble, ils étaient fusionnels dans leur couple. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient passionnés de voiture tous les deux, adoraient pratiquer des activités physique ensemble. Ils se comblaient l'un et l'autre. Rosalie était plus épanouit que jamais, Emmett était l'homme qui lui fallait.

Jasper et Alice fêtaient leur sept mois de couple, s'étaient deux opposés. Il était calme, grand, blond, musclé et sérieux, elle était extravertie, petite, brune, fine et fofolle. Ils s'opposaient, se complétaient et s'aimaient d'un amour puissant. Il l'aidait à se calmer, elle l'aidait à ne pas se faire oublier. Il était passionné d'elle et elle était fane de lui.

Jane, quant à elle, était devenue une âme perdue, elle se sentait seule sans celui qui éclairait sa vie. Sa carapace était vide, mais elle se battait. Elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Son amour avait rejoint les anges, c'était le plus bel ange. Elle reprenait peu à peu sa vie, elle souriait. Elle aurait dû fêter ses un an de couple. Elle restera toujours nostalgique à propos de lui. Quand elle en parle, ses yeux brillent d'amour, des larmes embues son regard triste mais elle ne craque plus devant nous. Elle ne cessera jamais de parler de lui, de son amour pour lui mais elle ne le regrettera jamais. Seul sa mort reste interdit, elle n'en parle pas. Elle veut juste ce souvenir des moments passés avec lui.

J'étais actuellement allongée dans le canapé des Cullen, habillé d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'un t-shirt à Edward. J'avais passé le week-end chez lui. Il était encore en train de dormir comme un bébé, d'ailleurs, seule Esmée était debout. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses trois enfants, son mari, elle et moi. Ils mangeaient toujours ensemble le matin, les premiers debout devaient attendre les derniers. Kimberley arriva dans le salon dans un short de sport gris, qui devait lui servir de pyjama, et d'un soutien-gorge noir. Sympa pour ses frères ! Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face de moi en soupirant.

- Bonjour. Me salua-t-elle

- Bonjour. Souriais-je

J'étais heureuse qu'elle me parle juste un minimum. Nous n'étions pas amies mais je voulais qu'elle m'accepte car je fréquentais son frère. Elle bailla avant de se lever de prendre son paquet de cigarette. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord pour fumer.

- Tu fumes, toi ? Demanda-t-elle

- J'avais commencé mais j'ai préféré arrêter.

- D'accord. T'es comme Edward, lui aussi fumait avant.

- Je ne savais pas.

Elle émit un petit rire avant de prendre sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Je m'étirais les bras avant de me retourner vers Kimberley qui soufflait la fumée. Elle était très jolie comme fille, elle devrait s'habiller plus féminin.

- Toi et Eddy, vous avez déjà baisé ?

J'écarquillais les yeux devant sa demande. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela. Elle me lança un regard avant de rire de plus bel. Je me mis à rougir furieusement, gênée qu'elle me parle de ça. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et vis heureusement Edward. Il était torse nu, avec un boxer rouge. Sa sœur fit la moue en le voyant. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de venir vers moi et de m'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue vint titiller la mienne avec amour.

- Bien dormit, mon cœur ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, je me suis juste retrouvé seul au réveil.

Je lui fis un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, je lui mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure ce qui le fit grogner. Kimberley soupira avant de sortir par la fenêtre. J'entendis Jasper parler dans la cuisine avec sa mère, elle riait. La voix de Carlisle ne tarda pas non plus, ils étaient tous débout. Edward m'entraina dans la cuisine où se trouvait toute sa petite famille. Carlisle nous adressa un sourire comme salue.

- Dîtes moi les enfants, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme Bella et mettre quelque chose sur vous.

Jasper me regarda avant d'hausser les épaules, il était en boxer et torse nu comme son jumeau. Je me mis à rire alors que je prenais place près de mon copain. Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur, Carlisle me raconta quelques anecdotes de ses enfants ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. Une fois terminée, je montais avec Edward pour nous habillés alors que Carlisle partait travaillé. Nous prîmes une douche ensemble en nous caressant et câlinant, nous fîmes ensuite l'amour contre la paroi en carrelage. J'étouffais mes cris de plaisirs dans l'épaule de mon copain alors qu'il étouffait les siens mes cheveux ou à travers des baisers langoureux.


	32. Chapitre 31

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre trente et un

Nous retrouvions Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett dans le jardin des Cullen. Rosalie avait mis une légère musique de fond et Alice dansait sous le regard d'adoration de Jasper. Emmett cajolait le cou de sa belle blonde qui souriait. Je m'installais sur l'herbe, Edward à mes côtés.

- Angéla, Ben et Jane viennent nous rejoindre ? Demandais-je

- Angie et Ben sont à Seattle en amoureux et Jane est avec Alec. Déclara Rosalie

Nous prîmes tous nos affaires de plage, serviettes, maillot de bain, crème solaire et bouteille d'eau. Emmett prit même un ballon de football. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil tous comme Rosalie et Alice. Nous avions l'air de vraie star. J'avais décidé de mettre un short en jean avec seulement mon haut de maillot bleu nuit, Rosalie avait sa mini-jupe blanche et son haut rouge alors qu'Alice portait une robe noire. Les garçons portaient des pantacourts. Nous allâmes à la plage de la Push en marchant car cela ne se trouvait pas loin de chez les Cullen.

Arrivée là-bas, nous nous installâmes avant de se déshabiller. Emmett courut vers la mer avec Edward sur les talons. Jasper prit Alice par la main et tous deux allèrent mettre les pieds. Je restais sur le sable fin avec Rosalie, nous bronzâmes. Je mis de la crème solaire sur le dos de Rosalie, qui m'en mit aussi. Nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien. Alors que Rosalie me racontait les exploits culinaires de sa sœur, je sentis de l'humidité sur mes jambes. Je m'asseyais rapidement avant de constater qu'Emmett et Edward étaient face à nous, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Edward m'attrapa par une jambe avant de me prendre comme un sac à pomme de terre, je battais des pieds et des mains en le tapant. Il riait.

- Edward ! Edward repose moi sur le sable ! Edward !

J'entendis Rosalie crier à Emmett de ne pas l'approcher, elle s'était levée et courait sur le sable. Son petit ami la suivait en riant, mais il finit par la chopper et elle se retrouva dans la même situation que moi.

- Emmett ! Tu me jettes dans l'eau et je te coupe les testicules !

Je sentis l'eau de mer sur mes pieds avant d'être engloutit entièrement par l'eau salée. Je fus un peu paniquée sur le moment avant d'être ramené à la surface par Edward. Il me plaqua contre son torse avant de le repousser mais je n'avais pas assez de force. Il me fit une petite moue, que je ne pus résister. Je l'embrassais passionnément, entourant sa nuque de mes bras alors qu'il me tenait les hanches. Un cri me fit couper le contact avec ses lèvres, je tournais la tête pour voir Rosalie trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Emmett Brandon !

Edward se mit à rire ainsi que Jasper et Alice, je les rejoignis avec grand plaisir. Emmett éclata d'un rire puissant qui fit sourire Rose avant de nous rejoindre. Nous rigolions tous les six de bon cœur, cela faisait vraiment du bien. Nous nous amusâmes encore un peu à nous éclaboussée. Je finis par aller sur les épaules d'Edward pour faire tomber Rosalie et Alice qui étaient sur ceux d'Emmett et Jasper. Emmett nous fonça dessus sans faire attention à Rose, elle tomba en avant, nous faisant perdre l'équilibre avec Edward. Nous remontâmes sur le sable pour nous poser sur nos serviettes, les garçons jouaient au foot alors qu'avec les filles, nous parlâmes shopping.

Nous étions allongés en amoureux sur le sable avec les autres, quand un sifflement nous fit lever la tête. Quil arrivait main dans la main avec Claire et à ses côtés un autre garçon. Nous nous levâmes pour les saluer. Je leur fis la bise tout comme les autres, les garçons se serrèrent la main.

- Les amis, voici Jared, mon cousin.

- Salut ! Déclarions-nous

- Jared, alors Edward et sa petite amie Bella, Jasper son frère et sa copine Alice et pour finir, mon meilleur pote, Emmett et sa copine Rosalie.

- Enchanté

Il était vraiment mignon comme jeune homme, il était grand, musclé et avait la peau halé. Son regard marron foncé pétillait de malice et il avait un sourire amical avec de petites fossettes. Ses cheveux brun était coupé court. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois avec nous, nous avions alors appris à faire connaissance avec Jared. Il n'était pas timide en tout cas. Il devait venir dans notre lycée après la rentrée prochaine.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous rentrâmes chacun chez soi sauf Alice et moi qui dormions chez les Cullen. Je pris ma seconde douche avec Edward pour nous rincer de l'eau salée, du sable et des algues. Après avoir enfilé un pyjama, je fis mes devoirs pour lundi avec mon copain. Un fond musical avait été mis pour que la pièce ne soit pas plonger dans le silence. Mon adoré me fit comprendre la leçon de math que je n'arrivais pas. Nous descendions diner par la suite sous la demande d'Esmée, le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur grâce à Alice.

- Comment va votre amie, Jane ? Demanda Carlisle après le repas.

- Elle va de mieux en mieux mais il lui faudra du temps. Répondis-je

- Oui, c'est sûr. Elle n'est jamais seule ?

- Non, soit elle est avec nous, soit avec sa famille.

- D'accord. Elle se repose sur la tombe de son ami ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Merci Bella, cette petite m'a fait de la peine à l'hôpital.

- Je comprends. Merci à vous d'avoir veillé sur elle à ce moment-là. Vous l'avez beaucoup aidé.

Il hocha la tête avant de me sourire. Carlisle avait été un grand pilier dans la vie de Jane à la mort de Démétri. Toutes les semaines, il venait la voir. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ou autre. Carlisle voulait que notre amie consulte un psy mais têtue comme elle était, elle lui avait répondu que c'était lui ou personne. Monsieur Cullen avait alors été l'aide psychologique pour Jane, comme un père. Elle nous avait avoué cela. Edward me prit la main pour que nous allions dans sa chambre. Je me mis confortablement allonger dans son lit d'Edward. Il enleva son haut pour se laisser en boxer avant de me rejoindre sous les couettes. Il s'installa sur moi et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement. Il fit passer ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, les épaules ou le décolleté. Il retira son soutien-gorge et s'attaqua à ma poitrine, la recouvrant de baiser, la mordillant ou la léchant. Je gémis légèrement sous ses caresses. Il se frotta sur moi faisant des frictions entre nos deux sexes, j'eus des frissons sur tous le corps avant de gémir de nouveau. Il retira les dernières barrières de vêtements qui nous recouvraient.

- Humm… Edward… Viens, maintenant…

- Où ? S'amusa-t-il à dire

- En… En moi

Il n'eut pas besoin de mettre de préservatifs étant donné que nous avions fait des tests et que je prenais la pilule. Il me donna un coup de rein pour me pénétrer de toute sa longueur. Nous poussions un gémissement en même temps. Il fit de lent va-et-vient en moi, nos souffles devinrent rapidement hachés et nos cris de plaisir emplissaient la pièce. Nous mîmes encore quelques minutes avant de crier notre délivrance dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il se coucha à mes côtés et de me prendre contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il me murmura un « je t'aime » que je lui rendis. C'est le corps en sueur que nous tombions dans le sommeil.


	33. Chapitre 32

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

Chapitre trente deux 

_Point de vue de Jane_

Voilà les vacances, j'aurais dû partir en Europe pendant un mois. Ouais, j'aurais dû… Je devais partir avec Démétri. Le temps avançait vite et trop lentement. Sept mois et demi que ma moitié m'ait été retiré. J'en voulais énormément à ses parents, ils auraient dû attendre encore un peu. Ils l'ont tué. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le docteur Cullen de s'être occupé de moi. J'étais mal, je voulais partir à mon tour. Malgré le manque de mon Démétri, je vis. En fin je survis. Je souris de plus en plus, j'envisage un avenir. Seule pour l'instant. Je sors de plus en plus avec mes amis, j'avais fini par arrêter de les voir en dehors de chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus les voir heureux en couple mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je me suis fait dans l'idée que Démétri m'attendait là-haut et que je le reverrais quand mon moment sera venu. Il m'observait et veillait sur moi. J'étais actuellement dans mon salon avec mon petit frère, Alec. Il avait trois ans, déjà. Le temps passe tellement vite.

- Zane !

- Oui ? Tu as faim ?

- Voui !

Je lui pris la main et le conduisis dans la cuisine. Je trouvais une compote ainsi qu'un biscuit que je lui donnais. Mon frère était mon pilier dans la vie, celui qui me maintenait ici. Bella, Rosalie et Angéla, mes meilleures amies depuis toujours prenaient tout le temps de mes nouvelles. Soit par appels, par messages ou alors elles venaient me voir. J'appréciais le fait qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour moi mais elles avaient une vie aussi. Alice me montrait moins d'affection, elle venait d'entrer dans notre bande. Ben, le meilleur ami de Démétri, était devenu pour moi comme un grand frère trop protecteur. Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans que mes amis ne se manifestent même après sept mois. J'entendis la sonnette de la villa, fronçant les sourcils, je demandais à Alec de ne pas bouger de là. Je pris le chemin vers la porte en me demandant qui était la personne. Toutes mes amies étaient avec leurs petits-amis, elles ne passeraient pas aujourd'hui. J'ouvris doucement la porte pour tomber sur Kimberley, la sœur des deux gars Cullen.

- Salut, Jane.

- Salut…

- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça mais bon, en fait voilà, tu voudrais bien aller avec moi au cinéma ?

J'écarquillais les yeux comme des soucoupes. Kimberley venait réellement de me demander ça ou je rêvais ? Elle me regarda, je ne prononçais toujours aucun mot. Elle dût prendre mon mutisme pour une réponse négative car elle baissa la tête avant de reculer légèrement.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir… Nous ne sommes même pas amies. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolée, salut !

Elle fit demi-tour, je crus même voir ses yeux pétillés de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui saisir le poignet. Elle me regarda alors surprise, je lui souriais et l'invitais à entrer. Elle accepta et me suivit pour nous rendre dans le salon où Alec jouait. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé pour que je puisse avoir un œil sur mon petit frère. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne la connaissais pas. Le silence dura quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parle.

- J'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- A oui ? Tu as pourtant deux frères.

- Oui, je les adore mais, nous sommes nés ensemble tous les trois. J'aurais voulu protéger quelqu'un de plus petit.

- Je vois. J'ai attendu longtemps avant que ma mère tombe enceinte d'Alec.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder mon frère jouer avec ses petites voitures. Je décidais que c'était à mon tour de parler. Prenant une inspiration, j'enchainais.

- Pourquoi tu as pensé à moi ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment…

Je savais qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me raconte ce qui la travaillait. Elle semblait être une personne fragile malgré ce qu'elle voulait nous montrer. Je voyais bien ses poignets fraichement cicatriser, son teint bien trop pâle et son regard fuyant.

- Tu sais Kimberley, si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de garder pour soi ses souffrances.

- Ouais, mais tu es amie avec mes frères et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Tu peux m'appeler Kim, je n'aime pas mon prénom.

J'émis un petit rire en hochant la tête. Elle était comme Bella, elle avait un prénom magnifique mais préférait un diminutif.

- D'accord. En ce qui concerne tes frères, je pourrais me taire mais tu ne dois pas garder pour toi.

- J'ai vu un psy mais je ne lui parlais pas alors j'ai arrêté, nous avions vu Bella, une fois.

- Madame Uley ?

- Ouaip !

- Bella avait quelques soucis.

Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête, elle était très gentille comme fille. Elle était très loin de la fille froide et vulgaire du lycée, toujours défoncée. Elle devait se murer dans des apparences glauques pour cacher sa tristesse ou sa souffrance. Enfin son secret. Alors que le silence se prolongea, sa petite voix murmura.

- J'avais quatorze ans, j'étais avec deux filles, Bree et Maria, que je croyais être mes amies. Nous nous étions rendues à une fête organisée par Diego, le copain de Bree… Nous avions bu beaucoup, fumé aussi mais je n'étais pas la fille que je suis maintenant. J'étais plus… calme. Je n'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, je me trouvais trop jeune. Bree et Diego m'avaient entrainé dans une chambre d'ami, Bree avait commencé à me caresser et m'embrasser pendant que Diego regardait en nous tournant autour. Je voulais partir mais Bree me disait de ne rien dire, que j'aimerais ça. Puis Diego s'est approché et a collé son corps contre mon dos en me caressant la poitrine ou l'intimité… Bree s'est mise en sous-vêtement, Diego m'a déshabillé entièrement ainsi que lui. Bree continuait de me caresser en gémissant puis un gars est entré, je ne le connaissais pas. Il a plaqué Bree contre la porte et il l'a embrassé. Diego a trouvé ça tout à fait normal et a continué ses caresses et autres attouchements. Il m'a ensuite mit sur le lit où il m'a violé…

Elle fit une pause pendant qu'elle retenait les larmes de couler. Je lui avais pris la main pour lui donner du courage. Elle souffla avant de continuer.

- J'avais cru passer la pire soirée de ma vie mais quand Diego est allé avec Bree, son ami est venu me mettre sur le ventre pour me prendre par derrière. J'avais tellement mal, je me sentais sale… une fois que les deux gars ont eu fini avec mon corps, ils se sont mis devant le lit. Bree est arrivée à quatre pattes vers moi… j'étais sur le dos, elle m'a écarté les cuisses… Elle avait commencé à se frotter à moi… - Elle lâcha un sanglot ne pouvant pas continuer mais elle le fit – De retour au collège, une rumeur et des vidéos ont tourné me faisant passer pour une salope, la vidéo avait été trafiqué. Mes frères ne sont jamais tombés dessus car, les gens faisaient attention. Je savais que mon corps était sal à présent alors j'ai continué à le rendre encore plus, baisant avec des types. Puis j'ai commencé à fumé puis à boire et me droguer… Je faisais connerie sur conneries, j'étais seule, je n'avais plus d'amie car Maria m'a laissé tomber ensuite, je ne pouvais plus voir Bree… Je n'ai plus eu d'ami depuis… Sauf récemment, Claire vient souvent me voir, elle veut que je retrouve confiance aux gens même si elle ignore ce que j'ai. Il y Jared aussi, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois à Seattle, je lui ai parlé, je lui ai offert mon corps…qu'il a refusé.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire, elle souffrait tellement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se détruise ainsi. Elle donnait son corps, c'était presque de la prostitution sauf qu'elle ne recevait rien. Sauf de la souffrance.

- Kim, tu ne dois pas agir comme ça. Tu dois relever la tête, tourner la page. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est horrible, c'est même dégueulasse mais ne te détruit pas pour eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà oublié ce qu'ils t'ont fait, à toi d'en faire de même. J'ai deux amies qui ont subi des humiliations du même genre avec des mecs sans la vidéo et les rumeurs mais dans l'acte. Elles se sont relevées avec le soutien de leur proche.

- Je n'ai plus personne…

- Bien sûr que si, tu as ta famille ! Tes parents et tes frères doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as Claire maintenant ! Et moi. Je ne te laisserais pas Kim !

Elle éclata en sanglots, je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à la bercer pour calmer ses peurs. Je la laissais verser sa peine, elle devait évacuer sa souffrance. J'allais l'aider pour cela.


	34. Chapitre 33

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

**ReaderLy : J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils qui je trouvais intéressant, hélas la fic a été écrite depuis longtemps déjà alors, ça ne doit pas du tout être parfait. Merci du commentaire et de tes remarques.**

Chapitre trente trois

_Point de Bella_

Je venais de mettre les pieds dans l'aéroport, tous mes amis m'avaient accompagné pour me dire au revoir. Je ne partais qu'une semaine mais ça me faisait mal de les laisser, de Le laisser. Je pris une dernière fois les filles dans les bras, Kimberley était présente et je la pris dans mes bras comme mes amies. Elle parut un peu étonnée mais me rendit mon étreinte. Emmett me fit décoller du sol en me prenant dans ses bras, il tourna sur lui-même, me faisant rire. Jasper m'enlaça ensuite plus calmement tout comme Ben. Je sautais au cou d'Edward qui m'embrassa tendrement. Je le serrais tellement fort contre moi, il me rendit mon étreinte en humant mon parfum. Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, il se recula. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon père, il embrassa mon front.

- Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives.

- Oui, papa.

- Nous aussi ! Déclara Emmett

- Oui. Eh ! Je pars qu'une semaine, les gars !

L'annonce de mon vol retentit, je fis une dernière bise à tout le monde avant de prendre ma valise et de me diriger vers les portes d'embarquement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'aimais pas laisser mes amis. Je me retournais pour les saluer d'un signe de main, Jane sautait ainsi qu'Alice pour que je puisse les voir, elles se ressemblaient tellement que ça en était troublant. Je riais en embarquant dans l'avion. Je m'installais dans mon siège, pris mes écouteurs et les branchais dans mon portable pour lancer la musique. Je ne partais qu'une semaine mais c'était dur de les laisser. Je dus m'endormir car c'est une hôtesse qui me réveilla quand l'avion atterrit. Je récupérais mes affaires et cherchais ma tante. J'entendis une voix m'appeler, je me retournais tout sourire, et m'avançais vers elle. Je posais ma valise et la pris dans mes bras.

- Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir, comme vas-tu ?

- Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je vais bien et toi ?

- Oui. Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

- Nickel !

Elle me prit ma valise et me conduisit vers sa voiture. Ma tante, Tia, était la sœur de ma mère. Elle était mariée à Benjamin et on eut deux enfants, Zafrina et Maggie. C'étaient des jumelles de mon âge. Je m'entendais bien avec elles. Ma tante me demanda des nouvelles de Charlie et de mes amis, je lui parlais des dernières nouvelles de notre bande. D'Edward, de Rosalie et son copain, d'Alice et enfin de Démétri. Je versais une larme à sa pensée mais me mis à sourire ensuite. Je n'avais que de bonne chose à garder dans mon cœur le concernant. Ma tante ne me parla pas de Démétri quand je lui annonçais qu'il nous avait quittés. Elle s'excusa juste d'avoir abordé le sujet. Elle finit par se garer devant chez elle, elle sortit ma valise. Les filles sortirent de la maison en courant, elles me sautèrent dessus pour m'enlacer.

- Bella ! Tu nous as manqué !

- Ouais, grave ! Maggie est amoureuse !

- Et Zafrina s'est fait larguer !

Je me mis à rire, elles étaient adorables. J'embrassais leurs joues pour leur dire bonjour. Elles me trainèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Je pus appeler Charlie et les autres avant que les deux folles ne sautent sur le lit avant de me fixer. Je souriais et décidais de m'assoir près d'elle.

- On a vu sur Facebook que tu n'étais plus avec Jacob mais un autre. Commença Maggie

- Ouais, et qu'il est canon !

- Zafrina !

- Quoi ? Avoue qu'il est sexy !

- Oui mais c'est SON mec !

- Eh ! Les filles ! Appelais-je

J'avais l'impression d'être transparente des fois avec elles. Elles me regardèrent comme si j'avais une antenne qui me poussait sur le front. Je leur fis un sourire et leur parlais d'Edward et de notre relation. Elles m'écoutèrent en silence, une grande première ! Maggie me parla à son tour de son coup de cœur, un jeune homme prénommé Stephan. Zafrina me raconta sa rupture avec Charles qui a préféré avoir une liaison avec sa meilleure amie, Makenna. Ma cousine s'en fichait pas mal de cela, elle avait dans l'attention d'en trouver un autre. Un de perdu, dix de retrouver. Les filles me parlèrent de leur lycée, leur ami et toute autre chose avant que je leur narre mon histoire depuis que je les avais quittés l'été dernier.

- Moi je pense, tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire, je t'aime ! Cria Zafrina

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

- Je crois que Maggie a raison, ce n'est pas top comme idée. Déclarais-je

- Tu crois que sortir avec un gars dans un hôpital, c'est mieux, Bella ! S'écria Zafrina

- C'est mieux que se prendre un vent !

- Je fais comment alors ? Demanda Maggie

- Tu fais ami-ami avec lui.

J'haussais les épaules provoquant l'hilarité de mes deux cousines qui me tapèrent chacune sur l'épaule. Nous décidâmes de mettre un film de fille, Maggie voulait regarder _Dirty Dancing_ alors que Zafrina choisissait _Street Dance_. Je déclarais que les deux films étaient intéressants, nous visionnâmes le film de Zafrina pour ensuite prendre celui de Maggie. Je m'endormis pendant le second film trop fatigué par mes aux revoir, le vol et mes cousines débordantes d'énergie. J'avais même oublié de dire bonne nuit à celui que j'aime, quelle copine indigne ! Je me promis mentalement de le faire le lendemain. Nous avions prévu les filles, ma tante et moi d'aller passé voir ma mère au cimetière, j'avais un peu peur mais je devais m'y rendre.


	35. Chapitre 34

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

**L'histoire est presque terminé, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.**

Chapitre trente quatre

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Ma Bella s'était envolé loin de moi pour une semaine de vacances chez sa tante. Elle m'appelait quotidiennement mais pour moi, ce n'était pas assez. Elle me manquait déjà. Je trainais avec les autres couples et je me sentais seul même si Jane était comme moi, voir plus seule encore. Nous nous étions retrouvés aujourd'hui dans un parc près de chez Rosalie. Nous étions installés à l'ombre, au pied d'un grand chêne. Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassaient goulument, Alice était reposée entre les jambes de mon frère qui avait fini par oublier son attachement trop profond pour Bella, Angéla écrivait je-ne-sais-quoi sur le bras de son adoré qui était installé derrière elle comme Jasper. Jane était allongée dans l'herbe avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Quil allait arriver avec Claire et Jared. Je regardais quant à moi mes amis, un à un, ils avaient tous le sourire. Ma sœur était avec nous, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une après-midi avec nous. Ça faisait plaisir !

- Eddy, ne déprime pas ! Ta princesse va revenir bientôt ! Déclara Emmett

- Je sais. Soufflais-je, et je ne m'appelle pas Eddy.

- Elle a appelé hier. M'annonça Rosalie

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Quand elle appelle, ils restent une heure ! S'exclama ma sœur

Je lui tirais la langue provoquant le rire des autres, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Ben me fit un grand sourire. J'essayais de ne pas rire ou sourire.

- Ne boude pas, Eddy !

- Emmett, arrête de m'appeler Eddy !

- D'accord, Eddy' chou !

Je grognais. Je ne supportais pas les surnoms de ce genre. Je soupirais. Claire arriva vers nous en courant pour nous saluer, Jared et Quil ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Je vis le cousin de notre ami se figé quand il vit ma sœur. Elle s'était, elle aussi, stoppée pour le fixer. Ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux. Ma sœur se leva pour lui faire la bise avant de se poser près de Jane. Elle lui chuchota quelques choses, Jane se releva pour regarder Jared. Lui, il évitait de croiser le regard des filles. Il vint s'installer près de moi.

- Tu connais Kim ? Demandais-je

- Ouais… On s'est rencontré à Seattle plusieurs fois… pour euh… parler, boire un verre et…

- Tu as couché avec elle ?

- Non mais euh… ne le prend pas mal, mec… elle a proposé.

- Non, c'est une question. Combien de fois elle t'a demandé ?

- Euh… Ouais, plusieurs fois…

- Pff… Pourquoi ?

- Elle me p…

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Le coupa Claire

- Rien.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais il ne revint pas sur le sujet. Je soupirais. Mon portable se mit à vibre dans ma poche, je le sortis pour voir que c'était ma belle qui m'appelait. Je décrochais en me levant et m'éloignant du groupe.

« - Edward ?

- C'est moi, ma belle. Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Tu me manques mais ça va.

- Je rentre demain, ne l'oublie pas.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Ouais. Ria-t-elle »

L'entendre me faisait du bien même si je ne voulais plus raccrocher le téléphone ensuite. Je voyais les autres me fixés et riaient. Génial, ils se foutaient encore de ma gueule. Je soupirais. Ma Bella me manquait et j'étais un cas désespéré.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon cœur ?

- Les autres se foutent de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis une loque sans toi.

- Oh ! Et vous faites quoi ?

- On est assis au parc et toi ?

- Je bronze au bord de la piscine avec mes cousines. »

Je l'imaginais en maillot de bain près d'une piscine. Ça me donnait des envies. Une semaine d'abstinence ça commençait à peser. J'avais besoin de sa peau, son corps, ses lèvres. J'avais besoin d'elle. Nous parlâmes encore un peu de tout et de rien.

« - Mes cousines m'appellent pour passer à table.

- D'accord, je te laisse alors.

- Je t'aime Edward, à demain

- Je t'aime aussi, je viens te chercher demain. »

Je raccrochais avec elle pour rejoindre les autres qui passèrent la moitié de la journée à me charrier. Jared et Kim discutaient ensemble, ma sœur souriait. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Je les laissais raconter leurs conneries en rêvassant à l'arrivée de ma princesse le lendemain. J'avais hâte de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de la voir. Et dire que ça faisait une semaine seulement…


	36. Chapitre 35

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

**L'histoire est presque terminée, il ne reste que l'épilogue.**

Chapitre trente cinq

_Point de vue de Bella_

Je récupérais mes valises et regardais autour de moi pour repérer Edward qui m'attendait. Je me précipitais vers lui, son sourire illuminait son visage. Il me serra contre lui avec une telle force, je m'en plains pourtant pas, heureuse de le retrouver. Il m'embrassa sur le front, les joues, le nez et les tempes sans jamais toucher ma bouche. Je grognais. Il me prit le visage en coupe et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue vint cajoler la mienne avec amour. Nous restâmes enlacer l'un contre l'autre pendant encore quelques minutes. Il se saisit de ma valise et m'entraina vers la voiture. Il jeta ma valise sur la banquette arrière puis nous prîmes place.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon cœur ! Déclarais-je

- Toi aussi ! Je t'aime, bébé !

- Je t'aime aussi. Tu me conduis où ?

- Chez ton père puis chez moi.

Il fonça chez moi et m'aida avec ma valise, nous franchîmes la porte où mon père m'attendait tout sourire. Je le pris dans mes bras, il me fit une bise sur le front. Edward déposa ma valise dans le salon pendant que je parlais de mes vacances à mon père. La dernière fois que j'étais parti, c'était pour revenir déprimer. Nous reprenions la route vers chez lui. Esmée nous accueillit. Elle m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Bella, je suis contente que tu sois là, tu referas sourire mon petit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Esmée.

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant d'être emmené dans la maison par Edward qui me tira par la main. La maison était très calme, nous nous avancions vers le salon.

- BIENVENUE BELLA !

Tous mes amis sortirent de leur cachette en hurlant. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Jane, Angéla, Rosalie et Alice me sautèrent dessus alors que je riais aux éclats. Elles m'embrassèrent sur les joues.

- Mon dieu, les filles !

- Tu croyais te débarrasser de nous ! S'écria Jane

- Tu pensais pouvoir nous zapper ! Enchaina Angéla

- Faut pas que tu rêves trop ma belle ! Continua Alice

- On te hantera ! Termina Rosalie

J'éclatais de rire en les enlaçant encore une fois. Elles étaient folles mais je les adorais. Emmett vint m'arracher aux bras des filles et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Emmett ! Arrête je vais vomir !

Il me reposa en s'excusant avant de me broyer contre son torse. Il finit par me lâcher alors que je manquais de mourir asphyxiée par son étreinte. Ben me prit contre lui plus tendrement. Jasper fut le suivant à me prendre contre lui en embrassa ma joue. Quil me tapa sur l'épaule comme un pote et manque de me faire avaler ma salive de travers. Claire me fit la bise tout comme Jared et Kim. Ils étaient tous présents et ça faisait vraiment plaisir de les voir. Ils m'avaient tant manqué.

- Edward était désespéré ! Déclara Emmett

- Je sais et vous ne l'aidiez pas non plus.

- J'ai proposé à Eddy un p'tit câlin coquin mais bizarrement, il a refusé.

Emmett fit une petite moue, il me fit rire ainsi que les autres. Je m'adressais à lui comme un petit garçon.

- Pauvre petit sucre, tu veux un cookie ?

- Très drôle, Bella !

Je riais. Edward vint m'enlacer dans ses bras alors qu'Emmett faisait semblant de pleurnicher dans les bras de sa petite-amie qui rigolait. Esmée nous retrouva dans le salon avec des gâteaux ou autres gâteries de ce genre. Emmett tapa des mains comme Alice le faisait souvent, ils n'étaient pas de la même famille pour rien. Je voyais Kimberley plus ouverte que d'habitude, plus souriante aussi. Elle lançait souvent des sourires à Jane qui était souvent à ses côtés. Son teint pâle était toujours présent mais sa silhouette était plus féminine grâce à des vêtements plus femme. Jane lui donna un coup de coude et Kim se leva.

- J'ai décidé de faire une cure de désintoxication mais à la maison avec papa.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, sous le choc. Rosalie, Alice et Angéla esquivèrent un grand sourire comme tout le monde. J'étais contente que la sœur de mon copain veuille changer, devenir une personne meilleure. Esmée embrassa sa fille avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Jared regarda alors Kim avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants. Emmett mit de la musique avant de prendre la main de sa chérie et de la faire danser. Jasper prit Alice et l'entraina à son tour. Jane et Angéla se lancèrent en riant. Ben secoua la tête résolu à ne pas danser. Claire et Quil restèrent avec Ben pour lui tenir compagnie. Un regard avec Edward et nous retrouvâmes nos amis pour faire la fête. Nous dansions n'importe comment, mais au diable ! Nous étions entre amis et nous faisions la fête ! Jared attrapa les hanches de Kim qui se déhancha contre le corps de son ami. Il lui caressa la joue avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais Kim fut plus entreprenante et les pressa contre celles de Jared. Je fis signe à Edward qui en me faisant tourner vit sa sœur et Jared. Il esquiva un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

- Je t'aime Bella !

- Je t'aime Edward !

Nous nous embrassâmes à notre tour en y mettant tout notre amour à travers ce baiser. Sa langue cajola la mienne avec adoration et passion. J'aimais Edward plus que tout, il était mon univers. Ma moitié. Nous restâmes blottit l'un contre l'autre. Les amis s'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, surtout quand ils sont vrais et vous respect autant que vous le faite avec eux. Royce avait payé sa caution mais avait dû déménagé pour être loin de ma Rose quant à Jacob, il nous évitait. Mon père avait dû lui faire peur. Mes amis finirent par venir nous enlacer pour un câlin collectif, je les adorais tous.


	37. Epilogue

_**Bonjour, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous remercie aussi des commentaires que vous laissez. Je vais vous laisser sans plus attendre avec la suite :**_

_**- Attendez-vous à des rebondissements au cours de cette histoire. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

**Ma fic n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour et d'amitié, c'est aussi une histoire dramatique. **

**L'histoire se termine sur ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir suivis et d'avoir posté des commentaires tout au long de ma première fanfiction.**

Epilogue

_Un an plus tard, du point de vue de Démétri._

J'étais fier d'elle. Si fier. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir, elle devait vivre dans le bonheur et joie. Elle devait être aimé et chéri. Aucunes larmes ne devaient couler sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle sourit et s'amuse. Mon ange devait vivre une vie paisible parmi des personnes qui l'aimeront. Elle trouvera un homme, un jour qui sera prendre soin d'elle comme je le faisais avant. Je n'ai pas pu rester au près d'elle, la protégée mais je veillerais sur elle. Je serais son ange gardien. Jane, ma si belle, Jane. Je l'aimerais pour toujours, elle était si pure et précieuse. Mon trésor que je chérissais tant est devenu une belle femme. Si j'avais pu, je serais restée près d'elle.

Un an et demie que j'ai quitté ma vie, les personnes que j'aime, ma famille. Un maudit accident de voiture causé par Royce, ce connard de première. Je voulais seulement protéger Bella, elle allait mal. Edward veille sur elle désormais. Il l'aime et c'est ce qui compte. Elle aussi a le droit au bonheur, elle a tellement vécu et heureusement, c'était du passé. Angéla, le pilier de mon meilleur ami, Ben. Heureusement qu'elle était présente pour lui malgré la douleur de mon départ. Rosalie, la jolie perle de Rose. Elle revit depuis qu'elle a rencontré Emmett. Ce gars était une bénédiction pour elle, il devait entrer dans sa vie et prendre soin d'elle. Mes quatre jolie poupées vivent heureuses, ensembles, soudées et unies. Malgré que mon ange soit encore célibataire mais en même temps, il était sans doute trop pour elle de refaire sa vie. Je ne perds pas espoir pour elle. Je passais mes journées à les observer depuis l'haut-delà. Je voyais les sourires, les fous rires, les larmes, les pleurs et les prises de tête mais aussi les conneries et la vie. Je les voyais vivre et s'amuser. Ils pensaient tous à moi, une fois par semaine voir plus. Jane reste celle qui pense le plus souvent. Elle venait souvent me parler sur ma tombe et m'apporter des fleurs. En parlant d'elle, elle venait de passer les grilles du cimetière et approcha ma tombe. Elle caressa la pierre et s'agenouilla près de cette dernière en déposant un bouquet de roses blanches.

- Bonjour mon amour, je suis revenue te voir.

_Bonjour ma chérie, je suis si heureux que tu sois là. _Je savais qu'elle ne m'entendait pas mais j'aimais beaucoup lui parler. Je me sentais moins seul en m'adressant ainsi à elle. A mon ange.

- Je vais te raconter la soirée d'hier, nous avions squatté chez les Cullen pour notre diplôme. C'était la fête ! Nous avons allumé une bougie pour toi, mon cœur. Oh ! Bella et Edward vont se prendre un appartement avec Rosalie et Emmett alors que je vais en prendre un avec Alice et Jasper. Alice est aussi tarée que moi ! On s'entend super bien, chéri ! Angéla et Ben aussi vont vivre ensemble, nous partons tous à Seattle ou Port Angeles. On réfléchit !

_Je serais prêt de toi, jolie Jane. Je te promets que je ne te quitterais pas. J'irais là où tu iras. _

- Ce qui va être dommage, c'est que je serais loin de ta tombe. Loin de toi. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas, que tu me suivras partout.

_Bien sûr que je ne te quitterais pas, je tiens trop à toi. _

- Je t'aime Démétri, tu me manques. Des fois, c'est dur de te savoir loin de moi.

_Je ne serais jamais loin de toi, je t'aime tellement Jane. Pour toujours. _

Elle fit un baiser sur sa main et la posa sur la pierre. Une larme perla sur sa joue, une seule. Elle quitta le cimetière, souriante avec un air nostalgique dans le regard. Mon amour pour elle sera à tout jamais. Il sera éternel car je suis désormais éternel. Je la suivis jusqu'à la maison de Rosalie, elle fut accueilli par Bella, Alice, Angéla et Rosalie. Toutes les cinq s'installèrent dans le salon. La nuit était tombée sur la ville, l'air était sans doute frais comme toujours. Rosalie installa quelques bougies et je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. Elles allèrent autour de la table basse, avec un regard triste. Elles se donnèrent la main et fermèrent les yeux. Je vis qu'une photo de moi trônait sur la table.

- Démétri es-tu parmi nous ? Démétri, si tu nous entends fait nous un signe. Déclara Rosalie

Elles ouvrirent les yeux, Jane semblait être déçue. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs mais moins. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

- Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. Soupira Bella

Je fis vaciller les lueurs de bougies. Elles ouvrirent en grand leurs bouches et écarquillèrent les yeux. Elles esquivèrent un sourire radieux.

- Démétri, tape un coup pour « oui » et deux pour « non », d'accord ? Ajouta Bella

Je tapais une fois sur la table pour me manifester. Jane avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur.

- Je t'aime Démétri, tu me manques, tu le sais ?

Je tapais aussi ému par ses propos. Elle aussi me manquait beaucoup. La table basse était en verre, je réussis à faire une buée dessus afin d'écrire quelques mots. Jane se mit à pleurer tout comme les autres. Je leur avais marqué « je veille sur vous », ce qui était la vérité.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Angie

Je tapais une fois sur la table, il fallait que je leur parle. Je réussis à laisser un message à Rosalie. Son portable vibra.

- Il a laissé un message. Je resterais dans votre cœur, je ne vous oublierais pas. Faites votre vie. Dém'.

Jane posa sa main sur son cœur me laissant ainsi pouvoir partir de l'autre côté sans avoir peur de la laisser ici. Je l'aimais mais j'allais l'attendre. Pour toujours.

- FIN -


End file.
